Maoh & Rain
by ZeAwsumOtaku
Summary: Yuri and Yamamoto are best friends but they plan to just have lunch and enjoy a week playing baseball but Fate didn't allow. Murata, Ken and Yuri was able to arrive at Shin Makoku safely but an unexpected guest had arrived with them. What kind of Chaos will Yamamoto cause at Shin Makoku? Taking Over CielBlack018 "A Guardian Amongst the Demons."
1. Chapter 1

My first crossover with KHR & Kyo Kara Maou, but adopted one.

Original author CielBlack018 has not been updating for years so I decided to take it up. I first published the story on Wattpad so if you want to read more than what has been uploaded on this site than I suggest to go on Wattpad instead.

Anyway enjoy this adopted version of this story, if you like it please follow and favorite as well as leave comments to let me know what you thought of this story.

PS this story has no regular updates, it will be randomly be updated.

(^^)/~~~( ^^)/~~~(^.^)/~~~(^_-)- ～('ε｀ )(('^ω^))(=^・・^=)

Chapter 1 (The Meeting)

Somewhere in an island called Japan, there is a family, just like an ordinary peaceful family that you can see anywhere, but they have secret that they can't tell to anyone. In that certain family they have sons that will be the one of the most influencial people.

The oldest son's name is Shibuya, Shori. Shori is already in college and studing about politics to be the next Demon King or Mao of the Earth.

The youngest son's name is Shibuya, Yuri. Yuri is just an ordinary baseball loving high school student with black eyes and black hair but he has a power that can control water. He can control water because he is a king, not just an ordinary king but the a Demon King or Mao of a different universe and kingdom known as the Shin Makoku.

Yuri has a best friend known as Murata, Ken. Murata is actually is the reincarnation of the Great Sage of Shin Makoku. Together Yuri and Murata crossover their world and a different world where magic and fairytales exists. They work and support each other to protect their beloved kingdom.

(Yuri's P.O.V)

I was enjoying my my breakfast as usual. Dad is not home, Shori still in his room busy playing with love stimulation game, Mom went to get the mail. Nothing of the ordinary. Then mom came back with the mail and read a letter.

Mom passed a letter addressed to me. "Yu-chan, there was a letter address to you and the sender's name is Yamamoto, Takeshi. Who is he, Yu-chan?"

I stopped eating and took the letter quickly and opened it. While I read the letter I answered mom's question. "Ofukuro, remember Yamamoto from last year when I went to a baseball game and befriended a guy and brought him here and had dinner together."

Mom remembers and clapped her hand with excitment. "So what did he said, Yu-chan!?" I put down the letter and answered with excitment. "It's says that he is comming today to have a vacation here for a week. He wants to meet me at the park around 10 am, he says that he wants to eat with us for lunch."

Mom suddenly got up. "Oh, thats great! How wonderful! I should prepare for lunch then! Oh, Yu-chan, also invite Ken-chan for lunch! Yu-chan lets go buy ingrediants for lunch, we are going to have curry!"

I quickly finished eating and went out with mom to buy the ingrediants for the curry. I helped mom prepare lunch in the kitchen.

Then mom noticed it was almost 10. "Yu-chan, you should get going already it's almost 10!" I looked at the clock and quickly ran out to the hall. Mom yell out from the kitchen, "When you come back with Yamamoto-kun and Ken-chan the curry will be ready to serve!" I yelled out a reply before I went out the door. "Ok, See you later, Ofukuro!" She quickly replied, "Have a safe trip! Bye Yu-chan!"

_.:;,~*" "*~,;:._

Yamamoto, Takeshi he was smiling widely and was in his happy-go-lucky man but he can be serious when he wants to. When people sees him in a serious state they call it 'Hitman Mode.' Yamamoto is the Rain Guardian of the Vongola Family.

Nobody out the Vongola doesn't knows about the family, In fact no ordinary person had known about them or their existence in the Vongola Family. The only thing they know is that the Vongola is an organization that no one should and will not go against unless they want to be erased to nothing.

(Yamamoto's P.O.V.)

'Wow, it looks like this place hasn't changed a bit!' I thought happily strolling through the crowd. Looking around as I strolling, I was smiling widely in my happy-go-lucky self mode as I watch the people do and mind their own business. I started to daydream about baseball and how greatful I am that Tsuna gave me a week vacation and about the Vongola.

'I couldn't help but be proud of the accomplishments for the past 4 years. Not only did I excel so much in my swordmanship but I also excel in my baseball abilities as well. I was offered by many baseball recruites to join their team but unfortunately I declined. If ever people ask why, I then would replied that I was too busy and it would and will cause problems in the future. I really wants to play baseball but it would cause problems.

Afterall, I always prioritized my boss and Family first. Lucky for me, Tsuna, Vongola Boss 'Decimo' the 'Sky Guardian,' didn't have problems with me playing baseball in my free times. In fact, if it wasn't for Tsuna suggesting me to relax by playing baseball, I wouldn't play at all. I was greatful to Tsuna that me gave a week vacation.

I intended to use this week in playing baseball with my favorite kohai. The I time first we met long ago at a baseball tournament. I was only watching a game when I noticed someone whose eyes was exactly like mine. The boys eyes was burning with passion as he watched the game. I introduced myself first but it turns out that the boy already knew my. The boy was very and KYOKUGEN ni (Extremely) happy to meet me. I laughed at the kid, I never knew that I was that famous in the baseball world.'

Then someone called out to me and snap me out of my daydream. I looked behind and I saw a boy came running toward me. I smiled at the kid and stops walking and waits for him. The kid came up to me panting. I noticed that something changed about him, I should I explain this? He is more mature? He has an aura like a noble or something similar to it.

The kid looked up and I smiled, "Hey, Yu-chan, how are you?"

_.:;,~*" "*~,;:._

(Yuri's P.O.V)

I ran through the crownd and spotted a familiar figure. I quickly knew that it was Yamamoto.

I ran to catch up to him and called him to get my attention, " Yamamoto-senpai!"

He still continues to walk so I called his name couple more time, "Yamoto-senpai! Yamamoto-senpai!"

I was glad that he stops and looked behind and smiled at me. I finally catch up to him and looked at him.

"Hey, Yu-chan, how are you?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

I smiled back at him, "I'm good, I'm so glad that we finally get to see each other again.!"

We continued to talk about each other and our past. I was really happy to be able to spend time with again. We walked out of the park while continuing to talk.

_.:;,~*" "*~,;:._

(Yamaoto's P.O.V.)

I was glad that Yuri was doing well with his school, friends and family. I was sad and wanted to beat up the bullies Yuri mentioned but he explained that they don't bully him anymore after he intimidated them. I was shocked and was proud of Yuri that he was able stand up against the bullies.

When we were able to leave the park I remembered that I forgot my cellphone and my box. I started to mentally panick if Tsuna called him or if there was an emergency like something bad happened while I was on vacation. Or if I was attacked by someone who involves in the mafia while I'm together with Yuri.

I looked at Yuri and asked him, "Yu-chan, would it be alright if we go back to the hotel I'm staying because I forgot something in my room?"

"Sure, Yamamoto-senpai, let go then!" Yuri replied with a big grin.

_.:;,~*" "*~,;:._

The two baseball idiots continues to talk about their past and how things changed while they headed to the hotel. The two stopped at the hotel and Yuri gasps and his jaw droped. The hotel was huge and was beautifully decorated like the castels in England. There was a crest on the hotel and once anyone sees the crest they will quickly realized the crest. The crest was the Vongola Family's Crest and that means that the hotel belongs to the V.F. Corps.

Nobody knows that the Vongola Family Corps. is actually a mafia and is the most powerful, feared, and respect family in the world. People only knows that it's an organization that no one wants to be enemies with unless they want to be erased from the face of the earth.

They are also known toown many hotels, restaurants, products, brands, entertainment studios and companies, and many celebrities works for them. Every time when a new product is introduced or comercials of their product or celebrities that works for them, there is always a crest of the Vongola Family at the beginning and the end of the promotion and shows.

That's how powerful and famous the Vongola is.

_.:;,~*" "*~,;:._

(Yamamoto's P.O.V.)

I turned to face Yuri, "This is the hotel I'm staying. Do you want to go inside?"

I saw Yuri's face and thought that it was funny. I laughed cheerfully and watched Yuri's expression. It was priceless! Good thing I had a hidden camera here.

_.:;,~*" "*~,;:._

(Yuri's P.O.V.)

I was shocked at the place where Yamamoto-senpai was staying, it was huge!

"This is where you would be staying for a week?" I said in a mixture of sheer awe and shock.

Yamamoto replied, "Well, I was on a rush today. My boss just gave me vacation for a week. I plan to come here but I really don't know any good places to stay here. Reborn-san just gave me this pamphlet on this hotel and here I am."

"But, but this place is huge! I already knew that you are rich since you are already famous in the baseball world but honestly, I really didn't expect this." I said pointing at a very grand hotel that must be very expensive. The building was huge and from what his classmates had said to him weeks ago, staying a night here cost a fortune!

"Really? It's huge? I thought it was just normal." Yamamoto said. 'Really, the place isn't that big. The Vongola headquarters is much bigger than this afterall' he thought.

"I really can't believe you just said that Yamamoto-senpai." I said and sighs. "Anyway, I can't go inside there. I would really looked out of place if I even enter that place. Hey, how about going at my place tonight. Mom's cooking curry today." I said to hid the nervousness in going inside the building.

"Curry? Sure! I love to!" Yamamoto said as he grins widely.

"Anyway, are you in the Kendo club today?" I asked as I just noticed the wooden sword behind Yamamoto-senpai.

"Huh? Now why would you think about that?" Yamamoto said in a confused way.

I answered, "Well, I just noticed that you are carrying a bamboo sword on your back."

"Oh you mean this?" Yamamoto said as he glanced at the wooden sword on his back. "This thing is important to me. I always bring this thing everywhere I go. Is it that weird?"

I explained, "Oh no! Not at all. It's just that I always thought that since you really love baseball just like me, you would always carry a bat everywhere you go and not a wooden sword."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, can we go now? It is already past 12." I said feeling the awkwardness in the surroundings.

"Sure. I just need to get some things inside. Would you like to come with me?" Yamamoto offered.

I took another glanced at the building and just shook my head. I really didn't comfortable going inside. It's like going in a different world. I may be a demon king but this is not my world.

"Are you sure not coming inside?" Yamamoto asked.

I answered quickly, "Positive. I'll just wait for you here."

"Oh well, I'll just be back in a minute." Yamamoto said as he ran towards the building quickly.

"Yeah." I said wating senpai disappear in the building. I was looking at the building when someone called me.

Well that's it, I guess.

New Characters in the next chapter! Guess who it is! Guess Guess!

Crazy Vongola and their Guardians. Love Them, don't you? Cause I do!

Hope you enjoyed please leave a comment on how you think of this story and ideas for the next chapters! Continue to read and Support this story please.

Until next time,

See You Again Desu~!


	2. Chapter 2 (Confusion)

I dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Kyo Kara Maou

The New Character! Yeay!

Guess who it is, if you know! If you don't know then onward to the story!

Enjoy the 2nd Chap.

Chapter 2

(Yuri's P.O.V.)

From behind a familiar voice shouted,"Hey! Shibuya! What are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw Murata, Ken waving at me with a huge smile.

"Murata? What are you doing here?" I asked as Murata runs toward me.

"Well, I went to your house, but you weren't there. Then your mom told me that you were meeting a friend here, but you were taking so long that your mom was getting worried. It's already past lunch time and thought that you guys were starving to death, and so she sent me to find you. Anyway, where's your friend?" Murata asked while looking around the area.

"He's inside that building." I said as pointed at the huge building, with my thumb, behind me.

Murata's eyes widened and jaw dropped at the same time with disbelief. I saw the look and gave him a knowing nod.

"I know right? That was my reaction when I saw that building. Yamamoto-senpai said that he will be staying in this grand hotel for a week." I said while shaking my head because of the unbelievable information that came out of my mouth.

"That's not what I was thinking about Shibuya. That building is no ordinary hotel. That hotel is owned by the Vongola family." Murata said making my eyes widened in shock.

"What?! The Vongola owned that building? But that's impossible!" I exclaimed.

"It's really not that impossible, Yuri. The Vongola family is the most influential family in the whole world after all. Rumors had said that they are originally a mafia but that would be impossible since they really didn't do any illegal things. Another rumors also said that the Vongola family is run by several teens." Murata said in a whisper.

"Where did you hear those rumors anyway?" I asked, since I have and had never heard of those rumors before.

"Well, I heard it when Bob and I were drinking some tea. Bob personally told me the rumors when we were just chatting. He also told me that the Vongola family is a family that you must never ever want to mess with if you still want to live. That family is just that powerful. I bet that the Vongola family is more powerful than Shin Makoku, but that's just a speculation of mine, since I heard that the Vongola family had the most advanced technology in the world. Amazing right? It's like they got those machines in the future or something." Murata said chuckling at the last part.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could ever say. I never knew that the Vongola family is that strong and powerful. I only thought that the family was just influential and well known just like the others.

"Anyway, that's not what I am here for Shibuya." Murata said waking me up from my train of thoughts.

I was confused to what he said, I asked. "Huh? Then what are you doing here then?"

Murata smiled looking innocent and answered, "We're going to the Shin Makoku today."

"What! We can't just do that! Yamamoto-senpai is here waiting for me." I protested.

"Don't worry, Shibuya. Time moves different from here, remember?" Murata said making me sigh.

"Can't we just do that later?" I asked in a tired voice.

"It's very important. There is something I need to do there." Murata said with a serious tone.

"This isn't one of your schemes is it?" I looked at Murata sharply, "You're planning something." I said with suspicion.

"Now why would you say that?" Murata said with a cute smile and sparkly eyes making himself look innocent and made me more suspicious of my friend. Murata was smiling and I definitely knew that smile. It was a smile, full of schemes and I just knew it.

"Come on! Let's just go." Murata said as he pushed and shoved me toward a nearby fountain while grabbing my hand.

I was in panic. I automatically used my powers to transport myself to the other world. I was so focused in using my power that I didn't noticed that a hand that is not Murata's had grabbed my other hand. I looked behind and was shocked to see that it was Yamamoto-senpai with a worried look in his face.

(Yamamoto's P.O.V.)

'I can't believe that I forgot my transportation box and cell phone in my bag! It's a good thing that Tsuna hadn't called on me today or else he would be worried. Hayato would really be mad at me again if I made Tsuna worry.' I thought as I ran towards the exit at an amazing speed.

'I also can't believe that we owned this building. Haha~ I never knew that we owned a building like this. Good thing that none of the staffs recognized me. They thought that I was just a regular costumer staying here on a week.'

I was broken by my train of thoughts when I reached outside. I saw Yuri was talking to another kid and by the looks of it the two must be close. I was about to greet them, when the other kid pushed Yuri near a fountain.

'What is that kid doing! If they really want to take a bath that badly then they just had to take a bath on the bathroom. Not on a fountain where they will catch a cold. I must stop them!' Yamamoto thought as he ran faster and grabbed Yuri's other hand.

The other kid's eyes widened at seeing me. 'Guess he didn't want to take a bath with me then. Don't worry. I have no intention in taking a bath in this fountain.'

I was so distracted on my thoughts that I lost my balance and was also thrown into the water. What I didn't expect was that the water had sucked the three of us and for some reason, no one had noticed.

'I never knew that fountains are like toilets. Did we just get flushed?' I thought as I looked at the teens in front of me.

I noticed that Yuri's eyes were filled with shock as he looked at me, just like the other kid beside him. I just looks at them with confusion since I, myself, didn't have any idea what was happening.

We all continue to be flushed down until darkness consumed us.

Murata, Ken is the new character and more new characters will appear in the next chapter!

Yamamoto is going to, A Whole New World~ A Dazzling Place He Never Knew~

Hahahaha, lame, I know. anyway leave a comment of your thoughts and possibly vote this story.

Please continue to read and support this story.

Till Next Time, Be Awsum Stay Awsum

Ciao Ciao


	3. Chapter 3 (The Arrival)

Chapter 3 (The Arrival)

They have arrived to the New World. Hehehe~

Enjoy the Chapter!

Remember I don't own KHR and KKM

(Yamamoto's P.O.V.)

When I opened my eyes after I was flushed down in a fountain, I sat up and looked around.

I noticed few things that was different.

I was soaking wet. Of course since I fell in the fountain.

This is a different fountain. How do I know, you ask? Simple. It's just different. The design, the structure, everything was different. Not to mention it was smaller than the fountain I fell in,

And it was morning.

'Did I really sleep that long in this fountain?' I asked myself.

Then I heard a growl and a grunt beside me. I looked and saw Yuri and his friend with him.

They were narrowing their eyes with disbelief, though I really don't know why. I didn't know and understand what had happened to us, so I just gave them a cheerful smile like I always do.

"Good morning, Yuri. Wow. I can't believe it's morning already. I never knew we could sleep in this fountain for how many hours. We should get out of here before we catch a cold." I said and noticed that their eyes had somehow widened more.

(Murata's P.O.V.)

Yuri and I widened our eyes even more. Why? It isn't because of the fact that Yuri had accidentally brought his senpai in this world.

But because of the face that Yuri's friend was very oblivious of what happened and very dense. It was like he was used it and had managed to somehow shrugged off the fact that he was magically transported in another world.

If he knew that he was in another world.

"Err..Yamamoto-senpai. I'm sorry to be rude but are you really that dense?" Yuri said emphasizing the word 'dense' to make it clear.

"Well, my friends sometimes says that to me." Yamamoto said then thought deeply. "Actually, they always said that to me. There was this game that me and my friends were playing when we were in midd-"

"Okay, okay. I get it Yamamoto-senpai." Yuri cuts off Yamamoto as he waved his hands frantically in front of me.

I cleared my throat and took out my hand, "I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Murata, Ken. I am Yuri's best friend." I said still sitting in the water beside Yuri.

"Oh. My name is Yamamoto, Takeshi. Nice to meet you." Yamamoto said as smiled at us widely and shook my hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your introductions, but can we get out of this place first. I really don't have any intentions of catching a cold here." Yuri said as he got out of the water and walked out of the fountain.

(Conrad's P.O.V.)

It was another beautiful morning,

Wolfram is in the dinning room with Greta having tea and a light snack.

Gwendal is already in the study room working on both his and Yuri's paperwork.

Gunter is with Gwendal helping with Yuri's paperwork.

Anissina is already in her laboratory inventing new machines.

I was walking around checking soldiers doing their job properly. Then, along the way, I met Ulrike outside the court yard.

I accompanied Ulrike walking toward the temple, while talking about Yuri and Murata.

We went inside the temple and bid well to her. When I was about to left she stopped me.

"Wait, Weller-kyo!"

I quickly turned to her, "Is something wrong?"

She answered with a smile, "No, but Majesty and the Sage will arrive soon."

I quickly thanked the Priestess for the information and ran out to the court yard heading toward the fountain.

( Wolfram's P.O.V.)

I was having a nice morning with Greta, sipping tea and talk about how we will spend the day.

I looked out the window and saw Conrad escorting Ulrike back to the temple, I didn't mind them so I continue to talk to Greta and listen to what she has to say.

Ater awhile I looked out the window again wondering when Yuri will come back, then I saw Conrad running across the hall at an amazing speed with a huge grin on his face.

I know that grin and his reaction. The only time he acts that way is when Yuri is back. I quickly sprang out of my seat and told Greta that Yuri is back. I soon as I told Greta, I ran out and quickly folloed Conrad with a smile similar to Conrad.

In the next chapter I will properly write how Conrad, Wolfram and Yamamoto meet.

Please continue to read and support this story and also read my other stories.

I would also appreciate if you will follow and favor this story.

I would also like you to leave a comment on how think of this story and any ideas for the next chapters.

Till Next Time, Be Awsum Stay Awsum

Ciao Ciao


	4. Chapter 4 (A Whole New World)

Domo Dudes & Dudettes!

Chapter 4 is here, if you are done reading this story I suggest you read my other published books "Descendants Wizard World" it's a crossover story of Harry Potter and the Disney Original Movie Descendants.

Enjoy the chapter.

I only update this randomly

-=-=-=-=-==-==-==-====-[-=-=%-+(=%[#=+%-%=&[+0&9#= + -=&[*=-#-&[+]#=

(Mazoku Conversation)

Then suddenly a voice was heard across the court, "Your Majesty!"

A man with brown hair and wearing some kind of military clothes was walking towards them. He was carrying some towels as he approached the three people in the fountain.

He gave Yuri and Murata a kind smile then sent a questioning glance at them upon seeing an unknown man.

A voice shouted, "Yuri!" Another man who had blond hair and had a face that could make many women drool at the sight was running towards them with an angry expression.

"Yuri! How could you! You cheating bastard! How dare you cheat on me!" Wolfram said as he grabbed at Yuri's collar and shook him violently.

"It wasn't like that Wolfram. I kind of accidentally brought him with me.

We were supposed to go back to my home when Murata suddenly appeared and pushed me on the fountain.

He was just saving me when he also kind of lost his balance and was dragged along to this world." Yuri explained as soon as he was released from Wolfram's hold.

"Really?" Wolfram said as he eyed the teen suspiciously.

"Really!" Yuuri said as he gave them a reassuring smile.

"If you insist, Your Majesty. Though, how could the others communicate with him if he doesn't know our language? It would be pretty troublesome in the future if can't communicate with us." Conrad asked making Yuri groaned at the situation.

"Hey, I still have that device that Anissina gave me when we went to the Human world." Wolfram said as he grabbed one of his pockets and pulled out one of Anissina's invention.

"That's great Wolfram! Anyway, why do you still have this with you?" Yuri asked with a questioning looked towards the blonde.

"I must have forgotten to throw it away. Here gave this to him so he won't be confused anymore. Look at him. He's eyeing us already with pure confusion."Wolfram said in irritation.

"Thanks Wolfram!" Yuri said as he caught the device and made way to his confused friend.

(Yamamoto's P.O.V.)

I was very confused, in Ryohei senpai's case "I AM EXTREMELY CONFUSED TO THE EXTREME!". When Yuri was standing up no doubt to get out from the fountain and dried himself. Some kind of weirdos came. They must be cosplaying then from the clothes that they were wearing.

One of them was walking calmly though I noticed the questioning glance he threw to them once he saw me. Must be because I was not wearing any costumes but Yuri and his friend, Murata, was also not wearing any costumes. So that must be not the case then.

I was thinking deeply when I notice another one running towards us and stopped in front of Yuri. I was surprised of his appearance. I almost thought that he was a girl from far away.

But, what surprised me the most was that they were talking in a whole different language! Are we transported in another world? No that was impossible. But that might be a possibility since I was transported to the future and learned about parallel worlds by Byakuran.

Anyway, I just looked at the three people that were talking in front. I was very confused or in Ryohei senpai's words, EXTREMELY confused, wait I said that already, well that's how much confused I was.

Yuri was talking to them with the same language. He was talking very fast to the blonde guy while the one with the brown hair was just standing calmly at beside the blonde.

I turn around to ask Murata's some question but for some reason, he disappeared leaving me all alone in the fountain.

Does this mean they had already finished taking a bath in the fountain? I never knew Yuri liked taking baths in a fountain for many hours. I thought I knew him so well. Guess I need to spend more time with Yu-chan then if I want to know him more.

I noticed that the blonde had given something to Yuri. He was kind of happy and at the same time relieved for some reasons. He then looked towards my direction and gave me a smile as he walked closer to me.

"Yamamoto-senpai! Here!" Yuri said as he grabbed Yamamoto's hand and placed something in there.

"What is this Yu-chan?" Yamamoto asked with a confused look. He looked at the thing in his hand. It looks like some kind of earpiece or something similar.

"Just put it in your ears, Yamamoto-senpai. I'll explain it to you later." Yuri said with a reassuring smile.

Yamamoto looked at the thing in his hand and looked back at the smiling face of his friend. Looking back at the thing in his hand again, he shrugged before putting it on his ears. He waited a moment to see if there is something going to him but it never came. He just gave a more questioning look at Yuri.

"Well, can you understand us now, Yamamoto-senpai?" Yuri asked thought somewhat hesitantly.

"What do you mean, Yu-chan. Aren't you speaking Japanese?" Yamamoto asked.

Yuri sighed in relief. He was glad that the device still worked. "I am not speaking Japanese anymore."

"So you aren't then. Oh! I know, what about Italian!" Yamamoto said with enthusiasm for some strange reason in Yuri's and the others' eyes.

"You know how to speak Italian? I never knew you can speak that language Yamamoto-senpai." Yuri said making the blonde beside him huff for being ignored at the time being.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to the new guy here, Yuri?" The blonde guy asked with irritation.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot. Anyway, this blonde guy is Wolfram and the man beside him is Conrad. He's my godfather." Yuri said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you everyone. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. You could call me Yamamoto if you liked." Yamamoto said.

"Okay then Yamamoto-san." Conrad said making Yamamoto smile. It was then at that time that he realized something. "Hey, I can understand you for some reason. How did that happen?"

"It was because of that device I gave you earlier Yamamoto-senpai." Yuri said.

"Wow. That's amazing. A translator device! I bet Spanner and Giannini will be so envious once they see this." Yamamoto said making the trio raised a brow since they didn't know them.

"Who is this Spanner and Giannini person that you are talking about, Yamamoto-senpai?" Yuri asked with curiosity.

"They are just some of my friends back home. They really like machinery and liked to invents some odd things." Yamamoto said not giving them more information about their work.

"I'm very sorry to say this to you Yamamoto-san but you can't tell the others about this. This is for His Majesty's safety and it wouldn't do any good if others know about it." Conrad said.

"His Majesty? Are you some kind of King, Yuu-chan." Yamamoto asked.

"Well, yeah." Yuri said as he scratched his head with embarrassment.

"No wonder you had that royal aura with you. Oh yeah, where are we anyway?" Yamamoto asked as he looked around and noticed that there were in a different location.

"Well, we are in a different world Yamamoto-senpai." Yuri said with hesitation.

"In a different world? I never knew that you needed to be flushed in a fountain to be in another world." Yamamoto stated making the others sweat dropped at his care free statement.

"Aren't you shocked about this? I thought you will be freaking out about this? I myself had freaked out when I first came to this world." Yuri said with confusion. Well, why wouldn't he be? Yamamoto was just care free and was just taking the situation like a game to him. I mean come on. No sane person would treat this as a game after being sucked at another dimension. Normally, people would freak out at first then calmed down after a while of explaining things.

"Well, I have seen weird stuffs already so I wouldn't be surprised. What surprised me though was the fact that you like taking a bath in fountains. That is very weird. And I had seen weird stuff already but yours takes the cake." Yamamoto stated not noticing the impact the words he had said.

The trio that was listening to Yamamoto's statement was just shock. Yuri and Wolfram had their jaws hanging though only slightly while Conrad's eyes were widening with disbelief. They had never met a man that is so weird like this before. The man had completely ignored the fact that he was transported to another world and had focused on the fact that Yuri liked to take a bath at fountains which was far from the truth. This man was impossible!

"Anyway, how can I be surprised? This is some kind of another RPG game anyway. So who am I gonna save? Is this some kind of quest game? Hey Yuri, since you're the King, does that mean you have quests for me to do." Yamamoto said making the trio widened their eyes with disbelief. After everything that he had seen and heard, he still thinks that this is a game?

"Are you that oblivious and dense?" Wolfram couldn't help but asked.

"Well, that was what my friends always say to me. I really couldn't believe you had that kind of props Yu-chan. You had awesome great effects in this game though I really don't know what to think at those skeletons flying above us. I never knew skeletons could fly and had wings." Yamamoto said.

"I really couldn't believe you just said that, Yamamoto-senpai." was the only thing Yuri could mumble as he fell on his butt with disbelief.

"Anyway, did you only just stop me just because you thought that I was taking a bath in the fountain?" Yuri asked.

"Huh? Of course it is. Yu-chan, does your mother know that you like taking baths on the fountain in public? Aren't you ashamed that others might see you there? That goes for your friend as well. There's a reason why there are bathrooms here." Yamamoto said.

Yuri couldn't take it. He just laughed making Yamamoto laugh as well though he really don't know why. The other two looked at Yuri with concern thinking that their King may had lost his mind as was starting to become insane. Though, they really couldn't blame him. After hearing what the man said, they were also bound question their sanity.

It was this moment that Wolfram couldn't help but regretted his decision in giving the guy his translation device. They were starting to become crazy too! He just prayed that Yuri could send the guy back to his world already. Who knows what damage he might cause to this world mentally?

Did ya enjoyed it?

REMEMBER UPDATED RANDOMLY

UNTIL NEXT TIME SEE YOU AGAIN DESU!


	5. Chapter 5 (Introducing The Rain)

Domo Dudes & Dudettes! Please leave comments of what you thought of the story!

BUT I DID SAY THAT I WILL UPDATE, RANDOMLY!

Anyway enjoy the story

READ AND LEAVE A COMMENT THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES!

(At the Shrine)

Murata, Shinou and Ulrike were discussing something, AKA the arrival of an unexpected guest which was Yamamoto. "Are you sure that you didn't have anything to do with this, Shinou?" Murata said while giving the Great One a suspicious glare.

"I assure you my daikenjou that I didn't do a thing. Haven't you remembered that my powers were greatly weakened after that battle already? I don't have the power to send anyone in the other world already. Yuri is the only person who could do it so if you want to blame someone then blame it on the guy." Shinou said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Murata said. He was very shocked at Yamamoto's arrival in this world. When Conrad and Wolfram arrived he immediately ran towards inside the temple to confront a certain someone who was 'innocently' talking to Ulrike.

"I'm very sure." Shinou said as he became very uncomfortable with Murata's stare.

"Your Excellency, The Great One was talking to me the whole time. He really didn't do a thing." Ulrike said.

"If you say so then." Murata said. Murata was going to say more when he heard a very familiar laugh echoing in the shrine.

"Do you know who's laughing at the moment?" Ulrike asked in a confused manner.

"Why don't we just find out ourselves then?" Murata said as he rubbed his forehead thinking about all the headaches that he was sure to come in the near future.

After walking outside, they raised their eyebrows and sweat dropped at the scene they saw before them. It was at that moment that Murata was regretting that he didn't bring a camera that time. Wolfram had his jaws open like he had seen something unbelievable. Thankfully, there aren't any flies around here. Conrad's eyes were very wide like he had seen a ghost and finally, Yuri was just sitting on his butt laughing with disbelief while Yamamoto was laughing for some unknown reason.

Yuri must have felt them arrived since he then stopped laughing and looked at them with eyes screaming 'HELP ME PLEASE'. Unfortunately, they really didn't understand him.

"So what happened here, Yuri?" Murata asked. His gut was telling him that he will regret questioning him later.

"Murata, I really didn't know that such a man could exist here. I thought that I really knew Yamamoto-senpai. Guess I was really wrong." Yuri said with a disappointed tone. Murata frowned at this. Is Yamamoto a threat here?

"Hey, Yu-chan. I was kind of wondering, why are we laughing?" Yamamoto asked making Murata raised a brow. How could he speak this world's language anyway? As if reading his mind, Yuri answered him. "Wolfram still had the translation device in his pocket. He gave it to me then I gave it to him so that he can understand the demon language. Though, I'm regretting on doing that already." Yuri said.

"Did you just say Demon language? Is this the language we're using in this game? So does that mean we're the villains here? Cool! I always wanted to be a villain in a game sometimes!" Yamamoto said making the Yuri, Conrad and Wolfram sighed in defeat. Looks like they had given up on him unfortunately, Murata didn't know.

"Game? I'm sorry Yamamoto-san, but this isn't a game. Everything here is real." Murata said.

"Don't worry Murata-kun. I believe you." Yamamoto said making the defeated trio look at him with relief and hope that he had finally understand everything. Unfortunately, they thought too soon. "This is an RPG game! Of course you would say that everything here is real after all, you are also one of the characters. I bet that this is what you say every time new members would come. Don't worry, I'll play. This might be fun." Yamamoto said making Murata just stare at the man in front of him like he was some kind of alien.

"Are you sure the guy's sane?" Murata whispered to Yuri who went back to defeated mode. He really can't believe that a guy like him existed! Now he knew what Yuri meant with those words before. He was about to give up explaining to him when he thought of an idea. Yes! That's it! Murata had an idea. With this, the idiotic, moronic and dense guy might actually believe him. After all, if there is one thing he really hates the most is people who won't believe him especially when he speaks the truth. With that set on his mind, he ran to where Ulrike and Shinou was standing and grabbed the tiny blonde and went back to where he left the freak.

"You see this man? Do you know him? If this is really a RPG game then there wouldn't be a man this tiny. Don't you agree with me?" Murata said as he shoved the Great One on Yamamoto's face so that he could see it.

"Oh I know who he is." Yamamoto said in a confident smile. The others went tense after hearing that. Yamamoto was supposed to come from the Human World so there was no chance he knew Shinou, the first King of the Demon Tribesmen. "He's the fairy in this world that will suppose to help me at my quest. Though he doesn't have any wings but it's alright. Hey Yuri, how come the skeletons have wings while this poor little fairy didn't? Isn't that a little unfair for the guy here?" Yamamoto said as Yuri just groaned in frustration. Honestly, normal people get freaked out when they see a tiny man.

"I'm not a fairy, young man." Shinou said as he noticed that he was just insulted by the kid.

"You're not?" Yamamoto blinked as he asked the question.

"Yes, I'm not." Shinou said in a calm manner as he resisted the urge to strangle the stranger in front of him.

"Then, if you're not a fairy, then what are you?" Yamamoto asked in pure confusion.

"I'm the founder of this kingdom. The first king in this place. People call me the Great One!" Shinou said in a voice full of pride.

"That's great little one. Though, I really doubt that there is a king as tiny as you. So what's the kingdom's name anyway?" Yamamoto said making Shinou very mad at insulting him.

"Why you lit-" Shinou started but was cut off by a groan by Murata. "Ugh..I gave up. Let's just go to the castle already." Murata said as he covered his face due to his frustration. He never knew that he could find some man that could annoy him more than Shinou here.

"I completely agree with you, Murata." Yuri said in a dejected tone.

The Shinou was forgotten. He was left alone at the ground and for some reason he didn't move. He was shock. He was very shocked to the point that he couldn't move because of pure disbelief. How dare the guy call him a fairy! How dare the guy treat this situation as a game! How dare him making his daikenjou frustrated. Only he has the right to do that. He will definitely teach that brat a lesson in the future. If only he has the power.

"Oh Great One, His Majesty had already left the temple." Ulrike said but noticed that Shinou was still looking at the place where the man had stood before with disbelief mixed with rage in his eyes.

"Uhm..Great One? Are you meditating?" Ulrike said seeing that the blonde man still didn't move. She took it as a yes. "Then I shall not bother you anymore, Great One." Ulrike said. And with that, she left the Shinou, who was still gaping at the spot with disbelief alone.

"Hey Yamamoto-senpai, can you ride a horse?" Yuri said as he looked at Yamamoto nervously.

"A horse? Nope! I didn't bother with it since I was busy with my work." Yamamoto said who was still looking at the horse.

"Then, how about if you ride behind Conrad then?" Yuri suggested.

"Sure. So Conrad, how do I ride a horse?" Yamamoto asked making Conrad chuckle a bit as he remembers something nostalgic.

"Well, let me help you with that. Anyway, why did you have a wooden sword with you?" Conrad asked with curiosity.

"Oh this? Hmm..I just feel comfortable brining this with me, I guess." Yamamoto said with a shrug.

"Okay then." Conrad said but was still doubtful about the excuse that he had given him.

"Let's just go." Yuri said tiredly. For some reason he was really drained already. He looked at Murata who was riding behind Wolfram and noticed that he was rubbing his temple. He never knew that Yamamoto-senpai could actually annoy Murata. That was the very first time that Murata almost blow because of frustration. And he wasn't an enemy. He looked at the others and noticed that they were all ready.

Yamamoto was still smiling cheerfully like there wasn't any problem here. He was even enjoying the horse ride! He sighed dejectedly and hoped that the castle would survive. He doesn't have any hyper intuition. Nope, he doesn't. But why does his guts told him that a disaster was definitely brewing in the near future. He just hopes that there wouldn't be any paperwork that he would make.

(Somewhere in the Vongola HQ)

A certain brunette boss who was signing the paperworks furiously suddenly felt a chill in his spine. Why did his hyper intuition told him that there will be lots of paperworks that he will be signing in the near future?

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, who told you to stop signing the papers?" Reborn said as he pointed a gun beside his head.

"No one Reborn." Tsuna said nervously. After many years of living with Reborn, he was still scared of him. His fears of Hibari, Mukuru and the Varia had all disappear with time but his fears from Reborn never faded. In fact, it became worst and Reborn made sure of that.

"Are you done looking through the videos from the security cameras, do you how is the culprit that ruined my finished paper-works and your favorite coffee maker?" Tsuna asked massaging his writing hand.

"No," Reborn answered growling. "I will find the culprit, so I suggest you continue to sign it if you don't want to be shot." Reborn said with a sadistic smile. And with that, the Tenth Vongola Boss returned to his signing on paperworks. Never knowing of the impending doom in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6 (The Notice Board)

Yamamoto looked around and saw many people waving their hands at them or more specifically at his kohai, Yuri. He grinned. He can't believe that his kohai was that popular here to the point that many people throw flowers at him. Thank goodness that his fans never did that to him when he was still in Namimori.

Yamamoto gave the people a cheerful smile. Many female saw this and squeals loudly at this. Yamamoto saw this and sweat dropped. 'Guess I'll still be popular huh. Oh hey! Maybe this is one of the quests I need to do. I have to make many people trusts me while I am in here. From what the games I play with Tsuna whenever he skips his paperworks, the villagers are the one that give you amazing quests and give you awards whenever you completed it. But since that I still need to find out more about this world then maybe I can look for a notice board then. They always have quests for beginners. Guess I'll just asked Yu-chan then.'"Hey Yu-chan!" Yamamoto called making the said person turn to him.

(YURI'S P.O.V.)

I was waving my hands to the greetings my people gave me. I sighed inwardly. Even though that I have gotten used to this treatment already, I still can't get over the fact that the people here never get bored at greeting me whenever I comes here. I mean come on! They do this every time he arrived. Isn't it time for them to stop this? This is already freaky. I was still waving at them enthusiastically when I heard my senpai called me.

"Hey Yu-chan!" Yamamoto called. Yuri turned around and noticed that his senpai was giving him a sheepish smile. The others must had heard him too since they also turned their heads at him. "I was wondering Yuri, where is the notice board?" He said.

"Huh?" Yuri asked. He was extremely confused. What reasons does his senpai wants with a notice board anyway?

"Now why would you want that, Yamamoto-san?" Conrad asked in a confused voice.

"Well, I was wondering maybe I can start the quests already. You know, so that I can go back to my world. My boss might get worried when I won't return at home after the weeks over. And if completing this game will help me return to my world then I have to start as soon as possible. I'll complete this game before the week is even over." Yamamoto said in a serious manner.

Everyone around Yamamoto who knew what he was talking about became silent. They never knew how serious Yamamoto was in claiming that what happened to him was a game. And what's worse was that, he wants to finish this as soon as possible. They were very positive that there are no notice boards that give some kind of bizarre requests at this.

Murata, who was as shocked as everyone was at Yamamoto's serious tone and seriousness in completing the game, decided to humor the senpai. "Hey, what about that?" He said while pointing at random notice board in the corner. Since the senpai of his friend needed one, so he might as well give him then. Besides, he was possible that all the things put in there were just a bunch of useless info that weren't important.

Yamamoto looked at where he was pointing and saw the board as well. He jumped off the horse and quickly run towards the said noticed board. "Thanks, Ken!" Yamamoto yelled as he dashed towards the place and eyed the notice board. As Yamamoto looked at the board in front of him, he just realized something important. He didn't know the writings in this world! How was he gonna start his quest if he can't even understand the writings. Might as well use my guts then!' It was in this time that he was completely counting on his guts to choose which paper he was going to pick. As he was staring at the board feeling for his gut, he noticed a paper that had some kind of rewards. He might not know the language but he certainly knew that the paper in front of him has a large of rewards seeing the many zeros there. He grinned. 'Yep, this is the one! My guts tell me so!' He then took the paper and went back to his kohai that was happily chatting with his friends.

"Hey Murata! Are you sure about this?" Yuri asked in a worried tone. He was looking at Yamamoto who was staring at the notice board with intensity.

"Relax Yuri. I just decided to humor the man. He was so serious that time so I just pointed a board that was coincidentally near us. It's not like there is some kind of quest in that board anyway. That only happens in those RPG games that we sometimes play." Murata said in a care free voice.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. There's nothing dangerous in the notice board. Everything that was put there are completely normal." Conrad said in an assured voice.

"I don't know guys. I feel that something extremely bizarre is gonna happen." Yuri said in a worried voice.

"Well at least that the people had come back to their homes already when that idiot ran away." Wolfram said in an irritated voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Now that you mention it, the street is almost deserted." Yuuri said noticing that the people there are now doing whatever they do in the mornings.

"Hey Yu-chan!" A familiar voice called out making Yuri and his companions turned their heads towards the voice.

"Hey senpai? What did you find and what is it that you are holding?" Yuri said in a curious manner while feeling a dread in his stomach.

Yamamoto kept his grin. The others became nervous. "I found my first quest! Look!" Yamamoto said as he handed Yuri the paper in his hands. "Isn't it amazing huh? This game is great! This would be my very first quest ever. I wonder what I should do?" He yelled.

The others paled. They quickly went over to Yuri to see the paper that was in his hands. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Murata murmured so no one can hear him. "Hey Yuri! Read it already? What does it says?" Wolfram asked.

"Uhmm..it says that..Help: We are looking for any man who can kill some wolves that are found in the forest. Also bring any proof that you kill it. You must bring the teeth to us for proof. Your rewards would be 10,000 for 1 wolf that you managed to kill." Yuri said.

(Yamamoto's P.O.V.)

This game is so fun! I should have brought Tsuna with me, he would have fun too after he freaked out. Thinking of Tsuna, I really should finish this game fast so I can spend time with Yu-chan and safely return to the Base.

Yuri read the poster, "Uhmm..it says that..Help: We are looking for any man who can kill some wolves that are found in the forest. Also bring any proof that you kill it. You must bring the teeth to us for proof. Your rewards would be 10,000 for 1 wolf that you managed to kill."

Cool! My first quest! Hmmm... So they want me to kill a pack of wolves. Sounds easy, the baby's training is much more harder. I wanted something more challenging but it's still my first quest so that must be why it's easy.

Alright! I just have to kill wolves and bring their teeth for evidence that I killed them. I should get this done fast so I can have my next quest soon. This is so going to be fun!

(Vongola HQ Decimo's Office)

Tsuna continues to work on his paper-works, reading the reports, sorting files, and scheduling his meetings. Then suddenly his hyper intuition reacted causing him to shudder. Somethings not right, my hyper intuition is telling the cause is my Guardians. sigh, I hope that what ever they are doing, please don't lead them into more trouble. I already have enough of trouble on my plate, I don't need any more than I can handle.


	7. Chapter 7 (The First Quest part 1)

H-H-Hey Bros! It will feel Extremely Great to have Comments!

I love Them!

Please Continue to make Comments and Fav the Story!

After Yuri finished the absurd requests, he and the others paled. They thought it was a prank for three reasons. _**One**_ _: It was put in noticed board. What kind of people puts dangerous requests on a notice board anyway?_ _ **Two**_ _: Said notice board only contains of events that are happening in the kingdom. So it was very impossible for it to be in there._ _ **Three**_ _: It wasn't signed by me, Gwendal, or Gunter. Every dangerous requests are to be signed by the Royal Family,the King's Adviser, the King, or the Great Sage. If not, then the request will be considered invalid and it should not be taking seriously. Honestly, what would happen if an idiot found this and took it seriously huh? Oh right. It was already found._

"Hmm…so I am to defeat wolves huh?" Yamamoto said in deep thought. After a while, his face changes back to his care free self. "I accept! So where's the forest, guys?"

"Hold on a minute senpai! You mean to tell me that you never knew of the quest until now?" Yuri said in a frantic voice. He's already having a hard time understanding his senpai and what goes in his head already.

"Huh? Of course! I may have learned the language because of this weird device but that doesn't mean that I can understand what was written there. I just noticed that one when I had looked at the board." Yamamoto said.

"Then how did you know it was a quest?" Yuri asked.

"My guts told me so! Also, there was numbers in there. I thought that since a quest always have some kind of rewards then it must be it." Yamamoto said with a big grin of his face.

Yuri and the others froze. They couldn't believe that his reason was just because his guts had told him so. Is he sane? What kind of reasoning is that?

"Well, I have to go now Yu-chan! See you later." Yamamoto said as readied himself to run back outside to complete his first ever quest. He didn't wait for their answers since for some reasons; all of them were still frozen.

It was only a minute later that Yuri realized that Yamamoto was gone and had now gone back outside to deal with the imaginary wolves. Or is it? "Hey, Conrad? Are there any real wolves in the forest?" Yuri asked in a worried voice.

Conrad frowned. Not a good a sign. "Now that you mention about this, I was given reports a day ago that there were wolves living in the forest and had attacked many strangers whenever they entered their territory."

Yuri paled. Murata followed. The other two noticed this and paled as well. They have one thought on their minds. We have to save that idiot!' "Let's hurry! We can't let Yamamoto-senpai deal with the wolves!" Yuri shouted as he turned around in his horse and went towards the forest. The others followed him.

(With Yamamoto in the Forest)

"Hmm…I think I'm lost." Yamamoto said as his eyes wandered around the trees that was surrounding him. "Oh well, I'll just wander off the place and if I found a wolf then I'll beat him up just like that." He said with determination in his eyes. And with that he continued on his way never looking back.

Yamamoto then walked around the forest searching for some wolves that may wander around. It was only because of his luck that he managed to find a wolf in the middle of day or else he would really have a hard time looking for those wolves in the night. Not to mention that he would be so lost when night time comes especially since he didn't even know the place.

But for now, he would focus on the wolf that is in front of him. Oh he was so gonna make this quick. The wolf in front of him growled menacingly as he sensed that the man in front of him was disturbing the peace of his territory. Unfortunately, the man was only grinning at him and wasn't even bothered at the fact that his teeth can cut though his flesh like it was nothing. He was about to pounced on the man in front of him when he took his stick that was in his back. He scoffed mentally. What was he gonna do with a stick anyway? Slice him to death? Yeah right, maybe in his dreams. So he lunged at the man in front of him never knowing that it will be his last.

Yamamoto took his kendo sword in front of him. He wanted to finish this fast since he had a lot of work to do. The wolf lunged at him and he expertly killed the wolf without any wound or blood being shown. It was like the wolf in front of him was just sleeping. He then used his transformed sword to cut his teeth and went to search for another wolf that would stupidly attacked him.

He grinned cheerfully. This was way easier than he thought.

Try reading my other STORIES too!

Please leave comments on what you thought of this story! Also please follow and favorite it!

Until Next Time, See you again Desu~ Ciao Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8 (Search The Rain part 2)

Yuri wandered off around with his companions. They had been searching for his senpai for 30 minutes already and they hadn't found any sign of him.

"I wonder where he is now." Yuri said as he looked around for him.

"That idiot will be seriously killed if he wandered off like that." Wolfram said as he looked around him as well. Though, he didn't care if the man gets eaten up.

"It's a good thing then that it's still morning. The reports had said that the wolves hunt in packs during the night. They only separate whenever morning comes so we wouldn't be attacked by packs, this time around but if ever the wolf that was separately attacked called for help then we might had to run quickly.

There are about fifty wolves in this forest and it would be dangerous if his Highness and his Excellency be attacked. I worried for Yamamoto-san if that ever happens." Conrad said worriedly.

"Yeah, me too." Yuri said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, Shibuya. We'll find your senpai in no time. And after we arrive in the castle, we'll send him off back to our world. It's dangerous for him to be in this world after all." Murata said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, you're right about that, Murata." Yuri said.

"Hey look!" Wolfram said as he pointed something in the bushes.

"What is it, Wolfram?" Yuri said as he ran towards the place that Wolfram had pointed at. The others looked and saw a wolf sleeping in the middle of a path.

"What's that?" Murata asked.

"I think it is a wolf." Conrad said in a nervous tone.

"Why would a wolf sleep in the daylights anyway?" Yuri asked. "From what I know, wolves don't sleep in a place where they will be hunted easily."

"They don't, but I feel something is off at the wolf though." Conrad said. "Should I check it out, Your Highness."

"No, Conrad. The wolf must be sleeping. We don't want to wake him up and be cranky to the point that it will attack us and like you said a moment ago, it might even call out the others. Let's leave it for now." Yuri said in a concerned voice.

"But don't you think it is suspicious that the wolf is just sleeping like that? Besides, we're trained swordsmen. We'll just kill the wolf if it attacks us anyway. It will be easy. We'll kill it off before it even calls the others." Wolfram said.

"But, let's just leave it be. We don't want to take any risks and besides weren't we looking for Yamamoto-senpai anyway?" Yuri said making the others nodded in agreement though hesitantly.

"Alright then, Your Highness. But I still find it suspicious for it to be in there." Conrad said as he, together with the others left the wolf alone never knowing that it was already dead due to a certain swordsman that had been in the place before them.

(Meanwhile somewhere in the forest)

"Alright! I had already killed off 6 wolves today. I think that it will be enough. This game is fun but I'm starting to get bored though. There's not much excitement here. The only things that are interesting here are the traps I made a while ago before hunting for more wolves. Now, all I need is to remember all the traps that I had put in here somewhere just for fun." Yamamoto said as he tried to think of all the traps he put just so he can make this quest even more fun especially to the future players that might come in this place to complete a quest.

He was just wandering aimlessly 20 minutes ago when he realized just how boring the game was. So after searching for vines and cutting some trees then sharpening it, he made traps around the forest to help him capture some wolves. Unfortunately, he had completely forgotten where he had put it. He even activated some of his traps while walking around. He wondered if the future players that might come here in his forest can complete their quests without activating his traps.

'Oh well, not my problem if someone stupidly falls for my traps then. I'll just go back to the town. Now where was it?' He thought. As he was about to walked around again, he suddenly stopped his movement when he heard a high piercing scream echoed throughout the forest. 'Hey at least, it isn't worse than Tsuna's scream.' He thought as he walked towards the source of the scream.

After all, he was extremely curious on who was caught in the trap. He hoped that it would be another wolf though, his collection of wolf teeth might increased and so his rewards. He also wondered if he can bring some wolf teeth as souvenirs once he completed this game.

(Minutes ago)

"Hey Conrad, is it wolf hibernation day today?" Yuri asked as he eyed another sleeping wolf in front of him.

"That's impossible Your Highness. There are no such things as hibernation for wolves." Conrad calmly stated.

"But we have been searching for hours and all we see are sleeping wolves around the place. We have already passed 4 sleeping wolves already." Yuri countered.

"Well, we were supposed to find out that mystery if you always didn't stop us from going near it." Wolfram complained.

"Didn't I tell you that it was dangerous already?" Yuri said.

"And didn't I tell you that we can completely protect ourselves from those wolves? As I said, we can kill it before it can call the others." Wolfram stated in an irritated voice.

Yuri groaned. He can't believe that they had already had this kind of argument four times already just because of these sleeping wolves. Conrad and Wolfram all want to check the wolf out but he just didn't want to take the risk of people being hurt just because of his carelessness especially since no one can protect his senpai when that happens.

He sighed for the umpteenth time already. Why didn't he just sent his senpai back when he had the chance anyway. He was already having a migraine and having a shouting match with Wolfram about wolves is making it worse already. And it isn't even night already.

"Fine then. Go near that wolf already then." Yuri snapped. He knew that he couldn't handle another argument about sleeping wolves already.

"Fine!" Wolfram shouted back as he went near the sleeping wolf.

"Be careful Wolfram." Conrad said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Wolfram said.

As Wolfram neared the wolf in front of him, he didn't noticed a light tug in his foot and when he did noticed it, he was already trapped in a net of vines with sharp logs only inches from his skin. Not to mention that beneath him were some thorns that could seriously hurt him if he wasn't suspended in air. Wolfram froze. As the realization caught up in his situation, he screamed a high piercing scream.

"Wolfram! Are you okay?" Yuri said in a concerned voice.

"Is this okay for you? Do you know what it feels to have sharp pointed objects around you inches from your skin?" Wolfram shouted back. Yuri was about to reply to his blonde companion when he heard a familiar laugh.

Everyone turned to the source of the laugh.


	9. Chapter 9 (Wolves Part 3)

"Oh my, so this is where I had put one of the traps then. Oh, hi Yuri. It seems that you were caught in one of my traps." A familiar voice said. "Yamamoto-senpai!" Yuri said as he instantly recognized the voice beside him.

"Oh Yu-chan! I didn't know you where here? Did you want to complete the mission as well? I already have 6 with me now." Yamamoto said.

"What are you saying senpai? Anyway, are you the one who made that trap?" Yuri said nervously.

"Yup! I made lots of traps around the forest. I was really bored at that time so I made some traps to make this quest more interesting. I think I made about 10 or more of them around here? Anyway, I was going to go back to the town when I heard someone scream. So who was the victim?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's me you idiot! Why did you put a trap in here anyway?" Wolfram said in an irritated voice.

"Well, like I said, I was bored." Yamamoto said as it was the obvious reason for him.

The others before him were speechless again. They hadn't expected that answer from him at all.

"Is that even a reason senpai?" Yuri asked.

"Well, yes." Yamamoto stated with a shrug.

"Uhm..anyway, aren't you gonna save Wolfram now from the trap?" Murata said as he pointed at Wolfram who was now fuming mad.

"Oh I'm sorry Wolfram. Don't worry! I'll put you down now." Yuri said as he made a move to release Wolfram from whatever trap he was in.

"I don't think that you should do that Yu-chan." Yamamoto warned in a cheerful manner.

"Why?" Conrad asked.

"Well, you might activate the second trap that I put it whenever someone tried to save the trapped victim." Yamamoto said.

"What!" Yuri shouted.

"Your Majesty! Get away from that place!" Conrad quickly shouted.

Yuri immediately backed out of the trap as he gave Wolfram an apologetic look. He was looking at him with a confused expression. He was disappointed that he couldn't save his friend and at the same time confused on what to do.

"Why would you even do that, senpai of my friend?" Murata asked.

"Well, I don't know. I always do that to every traps that I made. I was even ranked fifth in making the deadliest and efficient traps on Fuuta's ranking book." Yamamoto stated as he gave them a sheepish smile.

"Ranked fifth? What are you talking about it senpai? Anyway, how are we gonna save Wolfram from there?" Yuri said.

"Oh that would be easy." Yamamoto said as he cut something in the ground and immediately all the vines that were trapping Wolfram a second ago were released and the sharpened logs were dismantled.

"Well, that's that. I think we should get out of the forest right now." Yamamoto said as he looked at the sky that was starting to get dark.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the wolf over there to wake up." Yuri said as he pointed at the wolf innocently lying on the ground. 'Come to think of, why didn't it wake up from all the screaming we did?'

"Really? Wolves had hibernation days in this game world?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the wolf. He unfortunately had forgotten that he killed the wolf minutes ago.

"As I said to his highness, there's no such thing as hibernation for the wolves in here." Conrad said.

"Well, that sucks! I want to take out its teeth since he is still sleeping." Yamamoto said.

"Oh yeah, senpai. How many teeth have you collected today?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I got six today." Yamamoto proudly stated. "But I gotta tell you this Yuri, I never knew that the beginning quests were that boring. I wasn't having much fun with this."

"How did you manage to get the teeth, Yamamoto-san?" Murata asked in a suspicious way. After all, it's not every day that you managed to defeat a total of six wolves by yourselves, especially at the fact that you are just a normal human in the Human World.

"I knock them out with my sword!" Yamamoto said as he points towards the wooden sword behind him.

"You mean your wooden sword?" Yuri asked.

"Yep!" Yamamoto said.

"I didn't get the logic. How could a normal wooden sword defeat a wolf anyway?" Yuri mumbled. Fortunately for him, he wasn't the only one wondering about the logic of his senpai's statement.

"Maybe he just knocked the wolf out when he was sleeping? That would make some sense since we had already passed many sleeping wolves around. And when they were knocked out, he then use the opportunity to take the teeth on the wolves." Murata concluded silently that only those who were close to him had heard.

Yamamoto didn't hear it since he was leading the group not knowing where the place was. He was relying on his gut instincts again on finding the town that he left just hours ago. He looked behind him and noticed that the others were slow in walking. He was really excited since he would definitely get his first quest reward today.

"Come on, Yu-chan! Let's go already!" Yamamoto said as he started dragging Yuri to forest not knowing where to go.

"Hey idiot! That's not the right direction!" Wolfram shouted.

"It isn't?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course it isn't. The town is that way! Now come on before the forest gets dark," Wolfram said as he led the way outside the forest leaving the dead wolf alone in the forest.

The others followed him.

Vongola HQ

Decimo's Office Room

Why do I feel that someone is causing trouble? Oh, Please! I don't want anymore paper-works! Tsuna mentally cried as he worked on the paper-works. Hope the person who is causing trouble won't increase the mess. Tsuna sighed knowing that his hope won't come true.

Shin Makoku

Forest

With Yamamoto

Yamatoto suddenly sneezed loudly. The others were startled and jumped at bit.

"Yamamoto-senpai, that was some sneeze." Yuri commented.

"Ahahaha, yeah, it was! I think someone is talking about me. It could be my boss! Ahahaha!" Yamamoto laughs as he continues to walk toward the village.

The others comically sweat dropped and follows the laughing carefree man.


	10. Chapter 10 (Meet The Others)

"Hey Yuri." Yamamoto said making said person turn to Yuri. They were now walking in the town with the others.

The villagers who saw them had greeted Yuri again and bowed to him while they pass as they rode on their horse again. "What is it, senpai?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I was kind of wondering where I would give these wolves teeth that I had taken in the forest with me. Did that paper tell you anything about the person who was asking for the quest?" Yamamoto asked.

"I didn't see the name of the person who was asking for the quest senpai but don't worry maybe you might see that person along the way." Yuri replied in a nonchalant way. Actually, he had practically given up hope that he can dissuade his senpai in thinking that this was not a game anymore. Moreover, he still wants keep his sanity thank you very much.

"Oh that's bad then. Oh well, I'll just keep this. You'll never know that we might need this in the near future or maybe this is what we need to unlock some secret event or something. Isn't that right Yu-chan?" Yamamoto said in a very cheerful way.

"Yeah, you might be right senpai." Yuri said in an identical cheerful way to his senpai as well. The two then laugh cheerfully as they rode on their respective horse.

Neither noticed that disturbed and concerned look Conrad had as he looks at his king when they had their own conversation. 'I worry for your sanity, Your Highness.' was the only thing that he thought as he rode his horse beside Yuri while Yamamoto sat behind him. While the two baseball lovers were talking about the non-existent game, two people who were behind the two had looks of pure disbelief and concern as they look at the king who was now talking cheerfully to the idiot.

"I really worry for Shibuya's sanity today." Murata said as he rode the horse together with Wolfram.

"Well, I wouldn't really be surprised when he will lose his sanity someday." Wolfram said in a nonchalant way though deep inside, he really did worry for Yuri's mentality.

"Well, I just hope that Yuri will finally have the needed energy to send his senpai back to our world." Murata said.

"The sooner the idiot goes home the happier we will all be." Wolfram said.

"Yamamoto-san can't survive in this world after all this is still a very new world to him and if he thinks of the dangers in this world are a game to him then he will be in more danger whenever he goes off in his own someday." Murata said in a very serious manner.

"Yeah…just like what he did a moment ago." Wolfram said with a huff.

"Anyway, we had to hurry back already if we still want to arrive at the castle before dark. I don't want the others to worry since we were supposed to be back hours ago." Murata said as he glanced at the castle before him.

"Yeah, you're right." Wolfram said as he glared at the two people in front of him that were casually talking with each other. Also, he was not jealous since he practically knew that Yuri was loyal to him. If not, then there are many ways for him to punish him once he becomes unloyal to him.

"Hey, Wolfram. It seems that we had arrived already." Murata said as he dislodged at the horse and making Wolfram snapped out of his deep thoughts. He then looked at the trio who was now on the ground and waited for him to dislodge at his horse as well.

"Uhmm..yeah. Coming." was the only thing Wolfram could say.

"Haha…you were so deep in your world Wolfram that we didn't disturb you but since minutes had already passed, we just had to do it. Sorry Wolfram." Yamamoto said as he laughed cheerfully.

"Shut up! Idiot! No one wants to know your opinion anyway." Wolfram said as he glared more at the oblivious teen.

"Okay then." Yamamoto said casually.

"Don't agree so easily!" Wolfram shouted, a tick mark already forming on his head.

"Well, okay!" Yamamoto said as he blinked at the blonde confusedly.

"AAARGGHH!" Wolfram shouted taking his frustration on the black haired king and fiancé beside the idiot. "You! When are you going to send this idiot back! I can't take it anymore."

"I can't do that yet, Wolfram. As much as I like to do it today, Murata had somehow forgotten the real reason as to why I am here and refused to tell me what it is." Yuri said as he pointed at the innocent looking Murata who was grinning at him stupidly.

Is it just me or are they starting to act like the idiot!' Wolfram thought as he stares at them with horror. As Wolfram was having his internal panic, a new voice suddenly rang throughout the front of the castle.

"YOUR MAJESTY‼‼" the new voice shouted as a figure seems to be running and waving towards them.

Yuri smiled, he knew that voice really well, he could decide if he was happy to see the person or not. "Celi-san!" He shouted as he got off the horse.

Cecilia ran toward Yuri and hugged him, burrying his face with her breast, causing him to blush. "I was so lonely, Your Highness. It's so lovely to see you again." She cuddled him.

"Mother!" Wolfram shouts in happiness.

Cecilia lets go of Yuri and hugs her youngest son, Wolfram. "Wolfram, my dear!" She kisses the temples of Wolfram's head.

Then she turns her head to Conrad, she walks toward him "Conrad." She cups his face.

"Mother." Conrad replies with a loving smile, she returned ths smile.

Murata whispers to Yamamoto, "They are big happy family, right?"

"Yupe!" Yamamoto answers enthusiastically.

She turns toward Murata and Yamamoto. "Your Highness!"

"Celi-san!" Murata answered enthusiastically, as they ran toward each other and clasps their hands together in a friendly manner, as if they are best friends for a long time.

The others just silently watch for they felt awkward that they are too and abnormally friendly toward each other and didn't have a clue on how they got so close to each other.

"Um... Murata, Ceil-san, how did you to get so close to each other?" Yuri asked and the others nodded in agreement.

The two looked at the others and looked back at each other then the others again. They smiles and tilted their head in a cute manner, "We have been pen-pals ever since, we met each other!"

They all sweat drop in response accepting their ridiculous answer.

"Yuuuuu-riiiiiii!" A voice of a young girl rang through out the yard. A little chocolate brown haired girl came running toward them.

Yuri smile grew big with joy, he crouched down and opened his arms to the running girl. "Greta!"

Greta ran toward her adoptive father and hugs him and Yuri hugs his adoptive daughter in return as he laughs in happiness. The others just watches and smiles at the interaction between the adoptive father and daughter.

Gretta pulled back and smiled toward Yuri, "Yuri, will you be staying longer?"

Yuri return the smile and kissed his adoptive daughter's forehead. "I really hope that I can."

Gretta remembered something, "Yuri, come on! Annissina said that she made a new invention! She is waiting at the dinning room!" She enthusiastically pulled Yuri toward the castle.

Everyone's face paled except Yamatoto for he didn't understand what was happening. Yuri was dragged inside by Gretta and the others followed to the dinning room.

They entered the room and a red headed woman tinkering with a weird machine and a man with a grim face looking pale and bit scared and annoyed, seated next to looking nervous.

The red headed woman notices the new arrivals and her eyes met Yuri's and Murata's. She smiles and bows politely, Your Majesty, Your Highness."

"Annissina, great to see you again." Both Yuri and Murata greeted.

"Majesty, Great Sage." The man with a grim face bowed slightly.

"Gwendal, your looking well." Yuri greeted.

"Hi!" Murata waved.

"Who is the man beside you, Yuri?" Gwendal asks.

"Oh! This is my senpai Yamamoto, Takeshi." Yuri introduced, "Senpai, this Gwendal and Annissina."

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted with his usual smile. "So what's with the weird machine?" He points at the machine.

Annissina huffed with confidence and pride." This here is my invention, Test Your Strength-kun."

Yuri asks worriedly. "What does.l it exactly do?"

Annissina answers, "Well, as the name says. The machine basically tests one's strength." She taps on the machine. "All you have to do is stuck your arm inside the slot and Test-Your-Strength-kun will automatically scans your body as it calculates your strength, once its done, he will show you your strength." She taps on the machine.

"That sounds interesting!" Celi joyfully bounces.

"I'm amazed that someone was able to make a this era of a modern strength meter." Murata inspects the machine, his eyes glimming with curiousity.

"So Who is going to try first!" Gretta askes excitedly.

"Oh! Me! I want to try! It looks fun!" Yamamoto raises his hand.

"Then what are we waiting? Lets get to it!" Annissina pulls Yamamoto toward the machine with a lunatic smile.

"Yamamoto-senpai!" Yuri shouts then a hand pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Shibuya. I don't think the machine will kill him. It looks harmless." Murata smiles mischieviously.

A shiver ran down Yuri's spine, he turns back to his senpai. "Yamamo-mmh!" He was cut off by Murata covering his mouth.

Yamamoto sticks his arm inside the machine, then Murata let go of Yuri to let him breath. Yuri pants from lack of oxygen.

"Do any of you have any idea what kind of strength this machine calculates?" Yuri asks the others behind him and they all shook their head for they also didn't know.

Annissina answers, "Well this machine was suppose to calculate the strength of a marryoku."

"But Yamamoto is a human. He isn't a mazoku, even if he is a mazoku, he would be a mazoku from my world and the mazoku in my world doesn't posses any marryoku." Yuri answers.

Wolfram raises his brow, "Really, if he is really a human then what strength is the machine calculating? Because the meter is raising at a fast rate."

"What!?" Everyone shouts in confusion.

Annissina looks back at her invention and the person using it. "Impossible! I designed that machine to calculate the power of marryoku a mazoku has! If he is a human or a mazoku from His Majesty's world and doesn't posses any maryroku then the machine would have showed us the answers as soon as he stuck his hand inside!"

The machine started to shake and steam was coming out of some parts.

"I think it's going to blow!" Gwendal shouts.

"Yamamoto-senpai! Get Away!" Yuri shouts.

"Too late! Take cover!" Conrad shout, everyone drops down to the floor.

A Huge explosion occured in the room. The place was a mess, funiture wrecked, windows shattered, curtains burnt or ripped, and everyone was covered with soot.

"Is everyone alright?" Gwendal asks, every answers with a groan or a mummer of yes but Yamamoto laughs.

"Why the hell are you laughing!?" Wolfram asks or shouts was more appropriate.

"Pft.. because... pffft..." Yamamoto tried to hold his laugh to talk but failing so he blurt it out and layghs, "You all look funny with afros!"

From what Yamamoto said, everyone loooked at each other and burst into laughter.

Settling down, Yuri spoke. "Come on guys let's clean this up and and get ourselfs clean too."

As Yuri said, everyone cleaned up the room and after they finished they all went back to their respected places or room.

Yuri was in the bath, soaking his body in hot water. He stretches a bit then sighed as he relaxed. Then he remembered a small he and Murata had when they were walking to their rooms.

(Flash Back)

"Nah, Shibuya, don't you think it's weird?" Murata crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Yuri was clueless to what his best friend is talking about.

"What I mean is the Test-Your-Strength-kun and your senpai, Shibuya." Muarata explains.

"Oh! The Explosion!" Yuri exclaimed, finally getting the idea of what topic Murata is pointing out.

"Yeah, at least we are on the same page." Murata sighed, "What I find it weird is that why did the machine exploded."

"Well, it's weird for Annissona's invention blows up." Yuri shrugs.

"Yes, that's bacause most of her inventions are runned by marryoku. The only inventions that worked was either using only a bit of marryoku or none at all." Murata comments.

"Now that you said that, your right. Only the machines that requires a huge amount of Marryoku explodes!" Yuri answered in surprise.

"That's right, so why did the machine exploded?" Murata asks the question again.

Yuri thought hard why it exploded and what did Yamamoto do exploded it. He thought so hard, his thoughts got more complicated. Then someone patted his back, he turn to the person next to him.

"Maa, don't think too hard, Shibuya. Let's just forget about it for now and go relax in the bath, nah!" Murata pushes Yuri from behind, smiling, leading to Yuri's room.

(Flash Back Ends)

Yuri sighed again and dove underwater. _Why did the machine exploded? Is senpai a Mazoku but if he is then, is he Mazoku of this world or my world? Is he a Mazoku from my world that has the ability to use Marryoku like Shouri?_ Yuri came up out of the water to breathe.

 _Maybe a has a power that matches or works like Marryoku, we Mazoku don't have. If so, then what kind of power does Senpai have?_


	11. Chapter 11 (Sign Up)

**NEXT DAY**

 **(At the front yard)**

Early in the morning everyone was getting to go to the town to properly give a tour for Yamamoto. They were checking their baggages if they forgot anything or checking the horses' conditions. Once they decided that they are ready, they were about to get on the horses until a voice interrupted.

"HEI~KAAAAAA~! GEI~KAAAAAAAA~! YU~RIIII HEI~KAAAAAAA~!" A man with a white long hair came running through the yard, the man ran toward them and stop in front Conrad. Wheezing and huffing, trying to catch his breath.

"Gunter!" Conrad said as he looked at the figure in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, the date of the tournament for the strongest swordsman will be coming soon and we had lots of participant coming today. We really want to finish it but we needed His Highness' signature for it to be approved. Please, Your Highness, finish your paperworks." Gunter said as kneeled in front of Yuri.

"Paperworks? Tournaments? I don't know any of that." Yuri said as he gave Gunter a very confuse look. He really had no idea of any of the things that happened today and wasn't paperworks one of Gwendel's job?

"We'll tell you everything once we get back at the castle and oh-" Gunter stopped his ramblings as he noticed a new person accompanying his King. "Hello there, young man? What is your name?" Gunter asked as he gave the teen in front of him a genuine smile. Afterall, a guest of his King must be treated nicely even if he is a complete stranger.

"Oh! Hello there. My name is Yamamoto, Takeshi. It's nice to meet you!" Yamamoto said as he laughed a little as he stared at Gunter. The others noticed this though and wondered what was so funny. Well except for Gunter himself.

"Well, my name is Gunter Von Christ. Nice to meet you as well." Gunter said as he gave a polite bow to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto couldn't take it. He burst out laughing making Gunter confused at the sudden action and making the others thinks if he has finally lost his sanity already. That is, if he has one to begin with.

"What seems to be funny, young man?" Gunter asked as he raised one of his brows.

Yamamoto abruptly stopped his laughter and gave the man a guilty smile. "Well you see, your hair reminds me of someone I know while your attitude reminds me of another person who has that same loyalty that shows in your eyes. You remind me of both of them and seeing you here really look like a joke to me since whenever those two people meet, they always try to kill each other. Well, sometimes." Yamamoto said making the others think if he was serious or not. Honestly, who tries to kill each other whenever they meet? It's not like they are assassins or something.

"Well, I really don't know what to say to your comment and I really had no idea on what you are saying, young man." Gunter said as he gave Yamamoto a deadpanned gaze.

"Don't worry. You don't have to meet them. Anyway, what were you talking about? Is there a tournament happening tomorrow?" Yamamoto said in a very exciting tone making the others raised one of their brows at seeing the teen in front of them so enthusiastic.

"The prelims will be starting today and if you want, you can still enter today. But who are you going to be representing young man? Do you have any kingdom to represent?" Gunter asked as he took one scroll and a pen to write the necessary information.

"Well.." Yamamoto said as he took the scroll and pen and started scribbling on it. Once he was done, he gave the scroll back to Gunter with a smile and turned back to his companions only to see them gaping with their jaws open.

"Gunter‼ You had to erase senpai's name‼ He isn't from this world and doesn't had a clue on what is going on today‼ He thinks that everything here is just a game so why did you signed him up‼" Yuri said as he gave Gunter a very exasperating look while Gunter looked at him with pure horror at the mistake that he had done.

"He is? I'm so very sorry Your Majesty! I didn't know any of that! I really want to do that Your Majesty but unfortunately, once a participant is already signed up then you can't do anything even if you are the king! It is one of the rules that all the head nobles had agreed upon. I'm sorry for my utmost stupidity Your Highness‼" Gunter shouted as he knelt down in front of his King.

"Well, what's done is done. We'll just have to make sure that your senpai doesn't pass the preliminary test. Also, killing inside the tournament is prohibited so I guess you can say is that he is fine for now." Murata said as he gave Yuri a comforting pat behind him.

"Fine? That idiot is gonna be dead the moment he steps one foot on that place‼" Wolfram said as he looked at the carefree face of the teen.

"Now. Now. Wolfram. Don't talk to Yamamoto-san like that. I'm sure that man can survive one day." Conrad said but the way he looked at Yamamoto didn't really look convincing at all. In fact, his face totally agrees on what Wolfram had said.

"Conrad-san is right, Wolfram. I can totally take care of myself." Yamamoto said as he laughed cheerfully at his companions who are looking at him with horrified face.

"Yeah? Then what weapon are you going to use? You're wooden sword?" Wolfram said in an almost rhetorical manner and scoffed.

"Hey! How did you guess?" Yamamoto said making Wolfram choked on his own saliva as he heard that. The people widened their eyes with disbelief. Well, who wouldn't. No one in the history of the Demon World had ever heard of a person stupid enough to participate in a dangerous tournament with a wooden sword as his chosen weapon.

 **'He's dead!'** was all they could think as they watch the cheerful and carefree man took his wooden sword and swung it like a bat.

 **'I take that back. He's so overly dead!'** they thought.


	12. Chapter 12 (Paperwork)

**Domo! Peaps!**

 **How were you guys doing! I haven't been updating this story on this site, so I decided to upload three stories on this site.**

 **Remember if you want to read ahead than what is being uploaded here on this site go to Wattpad. The title is the same but the " &" is "and" **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Senpai, please surrender the fight already. It's too dangerous." Yuri pleaded as he gave his senpai who was grinning like an idiot with no care in the world a very concern look.

"Relax Yu-chan! It's not like I'm gonna die. Remember, it's only a game. Also, I knew that there's a rule saying that there would be no killing in this tournament. Am I right Gunter?" Yamamato said as he looked at Gunter who only nodded in his agreement though begrudgingly since he knew that there would be no other excuses His Highness could give to this man anymore.

"Anyway, since this is a tournament, is there a reward for this? Every game I played that had tournaments always had rewards given to the winner. So what's the prize?" Yamamoto continued as he looked at Gunter again asking for the answers with enthusiasm.

"There is a reward but the rules prohibited us or any people that had known of the prize to keep their silence. Those who break the rules are punished." Gunter said.

"So, they get bitten to death, huh?" Yamamoto mused as he looks like in deep thinking.

"What?" Yuri said looking confuse. The others were confused as well. Afterall, the phrase that Yamamoto had said was pretty far from the topic and random as well.

"Oh! Sorry. It's just that my senpai always said that whenever someone break the rules. Well, he really didn't bit them to death. He just beat that person up to the point of near death! He was a really funny guy." Yamamoto said as he grinned stupidly not noticing the pale faces that his companions had. Seriously, how come someone act so calm in saying those disturbing words.

"Uhm..yeah. I'm pretty sure only a bloodthirsty person would do such things. It's a good thing we won't meet him." Murata commented calmly.

"Yeah, though I feel really sorry for anyone who would make him pissed." Gunter said then looked at Yuri with determination in his eyes. "Your Majesty, please do the paperworks already. We don't have much more time left. Gwendel is already waiting for you in the room."

"But I want to watch senpai in the preliminary round. He might get hurt you know." Yuri whined then looked at his senpai with worry. He knew that the moment that he will step foot in the ring, he would gain a lot of enemy. It wouldn't be surprising really since his denseness and idiocy could make many people mad.

"But you need do to the paperworks already." Gunter argued back.

"It might take me more time." Yuri said.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty! You had me, Gwendel and His Excellency helping you with your paperworks." Gunter said with pride in his voice.

"What! I have to do paperworks as well! I thought I was over with it." Murata complained. Yuri sighed in relief. At least, he wasn't alone with the dilemma. But, his senpai…

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll watch over Yamamoto-san for the meantime. I'll make sure to step in once it will get dangerous." Conrad offered as he noticed the distraught look and the subtle glances he gave to his senpai. It really didn't take a genius to know that Yuri was really worried about his senpai. He was just that kind.

"I'll keep watch as well." Wolfram said making Yuri surprise at the offer. Afterall, he thought that Wolfram had hated Yamamoto down to the core. Well, it seems that Wolfram noticed the distraught look from his fiancé as well.

"Also, don't get me wrong that I am worried about this idiot right here." Wolfram added as he pointed at Yamamoto's direction who was watching the interaction with amusement. "The only reason that I'm looking after him is that I had to make sure that he won't be spreading more of his idiocy germs around the people in there.

Even though Wolfram said it that way, Yuri couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least, his senpai would be safe for the time being. "Thanks so much you guys!" was the only thing Yuri could ever say. He really couldn't help but feel lucky to have these guys with him. Now he had to notify his senpai about this.

"Senpai!" Yuri called. Yamamoto who heard Yuri called up his name looked at him straightly wondering what he wants. He was really enjoying the drama in front of him.

"Senpai, I had to do some paperworks for a while so I can't really watch your match for the time being. I'm really sorry about that but, Conrad and Wolfram would be accompanying you today. I promise to watch your match in the future." Yuri said in a cheerful manner. _That is, if you still had one.'_

Yamamoto who was looking at Yuri cheerfully suddenly became very disturbed something that made everyone worry since that emotion doesn't suit him at all. Yuri had thought that he might have offended his senpai for the moment. He was really surprised though when Yamamoto turned to him and looks at him with…is that pity? Why would he look at him with pity though? The others had noticed the look as well and had become extremely confused at the moment.

"Good luck, Yu-chan." was the only thing Yamamoto said as he gave Yuri a sad smile. It was really disturbing the least.

"What are you talking about Yamamoto-san?" Murata asked as he was now confuse at the turns of events.

"It's just that paperworks are the spawn of the demons. They are the epitome of evil. Well that was what my boss always said these past few years. He even attempted to do a suicide just so that he could escape it." Yamamoto said as he thought back what had happened at that time. He said it with a cheerful face that the others couldn't help but think if Yamamoto cares about his boss or not. They even looked at him if he was demented. Yamamoto never noticed the disturbed looks he got. He was so deep in his thoughts that he never noticed it. He thought back at what had transpired at that day. He remembered how his boss attempted to commit suicide by jumping out of the window. Tsuna really just want to have a break that time so he thought that maybe escaping paperwork through window could work. Afterall, many teenagers had done that to escape so if normal teenagers could do it then he, who was a mafia boss, could certainly do it. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was in the top floor building and didn't even bother to look before he leapt which resulted in him falling to his demise. Thank goodness that he knew how to fly or else, he would be the first mafia boss to have the world's lamest death which would be downright embarrassing. Anyway, it was really just an accident. He really didn't really commit suicide but the guardians had thought otherwise and had started to be more overprotective if that was possible. But hey, they are the Vongola. Nothing is impossible with them around.

"You're joking right?" Yuri's questioning voice had succeeded in snapping Yamamoto out of his thoughts. He then looked around and noticed that the others had the same expression of Yuri which was pure disbelief and shock. He really couldn't blame them. Afterall, it's not everyday occurrence to hear that someone was insane enough to commit suicide just because of the freaking paperworks.

"I wasn't joking about it Yu-chan. It's serious manner. My boss kept talking about how we and the paperworks could be the death of him. Though, I really couldn't help but feel confuse at that though. Sure paperworks are really scary but I can't see the connection between us and those paperworks. Sure, we destroyed some things by accidents but that doesn't mean that the paperworks could double just because of that. Last time, I only destroyed the kitchen and bathroom by accident. It's already a common occurrence already." Yamamato said as he shrugged nonchalantly. He was saying those things so calmly that no one could have thought if he was only joking or not. Yuri and the others hope it was the latter.

Yuri and the others just remained silently. They couldn't help but pity the current boss of his senpai. Also, they really didn't want to comment on the mentality of the boss but based in what his senpai had said, his boss must have lost it after doing all those paperworks. Also, they couldn't help but feel confuse on how the hell could his senpai destroy the kitchen and the bathroom. Seriously, is there house on repairs every single day? Apparently, what they did **not** know was that, yes. It was always on repairs every single day.

The atmosphere was becoming slightly awkward as neither of the people want to break the silent. Yamamoto was still grinning at their reactions as if he was enjoying their mental confusion. It was at that time that Yuri had thought that maybe his senpai was a sadist or not.

"Well.." Yuri said as he awkwardly looked around. Yuri's voice had successfully broken the silence. His companions watched him silently waiting for his orders. "I guess that I have to go then senpai." Yuri said as he forced a smile and took Gunter's and Murata's hands and ran away from the awkward silent leaving the trio all alone in the middle of the courtyard.

 **Meanwhile**

 **At the Vongola HQ**

 **Vongola Decimo Office**

"NNOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!" A certain familiar voice rang through out the whole building. That certain voice belonged to the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. "My work! Why! No matter what I do to the Guardians, they will always increase my work load of paperwork!" He shouts, snapping at everything and cursing at every language he knew as he worked on the paperwork.

"Ryohei!" Decimo shouts toward the laptop in front of him. The laptop was connected to a video cam with his Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"H-Hai! Decimo!" Ryohei answers shaking a bit in fear.

"You made that mess you fix the building. You rebuild it with your own two hands. Understood!." Tsuna glares in fury.

"I Extremely Understood Decimo!" Ryohei nodding happily trying to please Tsuna, so he wouldn't be in anger.

Tsuna turns his attention to the guests that was with Ryohei, " Excuse me gentlemen but I have to end this, so I may return to my work. Hope you will enjoy the rest of your day, Ciao." With that Tsuna end the video cam and returned to his work, again cussing and cursing in different languages.


	13. Chapter 13 (Entering)

As the remaining people couldn't see the running trio anymore, Yamamoto turned at the remaining two and gave them a bright smile. "So, it's just the three of us then!"

 _'Hell no!'_ Wolfram thought as dread suddenly came over him. He really regretted in volunteering in watching over him. ' _That wimp! He left us alone with the idiot when the awkward atmosphere came. I swear I'll get my revenge when we see each other.'_

"Come on! Let's go already. I can't wait to enter the prelims already." Yamamoto said cheerfully as if he wasn't affected by the tense and awkward atmosphere a moment ago.

"Well, then. Let's go Yamamoto-san." Conrad said as he tried to clear his thoughts. He had resigned himself to go with the flow if he wants to have his sanity intact. He decided long ago to just ignore everything that the man in front of him had said and pretended that nothing had really happened.

"Lead the way then!" Yamamoto said with excitement in his voice. He was really giddy in meeting many powerful swordsmen in this world. Maybe he could find someone of a challenge. Afterall, being busy had its downside. His works had kept himself from having some spars with Squalo since he is the only one other that Asari-san who fights with a sword as well. He also can't really call Asari-san at the moment since his friends might become shock and might disqualify him at the game. Maybe, if he would be bored and needed some sparring partner could he call him then. After some modifications or sheer luck, they can now call the first generation when they want to. It was very convenient for everyone to have the first generation helping you especially on Tsuna's case. Giotto would always take pity on his many great grandson and had decided to help him with paperworks. The two would lock themselves at the office and did their paperworks until night time or when there's cake involve.

"What are you still doing there, Yamamoto-san? Let's go already!" Conrad called as they were already many steps away from him.

"Lead the way! Conrad!" Yamamoto said as he snapped out of his thoughts and became overwhelmed with excitement. He can't wait to face those swordsmen. The thought of facing them makes him so giddy that he wants to skip with joy every time they face off each other.

"Well we have to hurry if you still want to catch up the preliminary rounds anymore. You never know that it might be over already." Wolfram said with a gruff.

"What!" Yamamoto said with a horrified expression. "We can't have that now, would we? Come on! We got to hurry up!" Yamamoto said as he fastens his pace to the coliseum.

"You're going the wrong way again, you idiot!" Wolfram shouted.

"Oops." Yamamoto said as he changed directions while laughing.

"Is senpai going to be alright? All those people that he would face are not normal and he is not a swordsman himself. Well, maybe he can do kendo but swordsman and kendo are not the same." Yuri said as he chewed the pen that he was holding due to nervousness.

"You got to have faith, Shibuya. If not on your senpai then put it on Conrad and Wolfram. I'm pretty sure that they will keep their word and protect your senpai even if he is a pain." Murata said trying to ease the growing worry on Yuri.

"His Excellency is right, Your Highness. You must not lose faith on them. I'm pretty sure that he is still safe in the ring." Gunter said then added, _'I hope._ ' in his thought.

"Who is this senpai, you keep talking about anyway?" Gunter asked with a questioning brow though he still kept on reading the files and organized them so that Yuri could sign these without looking anymore.

"Well, he's my senpai in the other world. I accidentally dragged him to this world, well more like he got himself dragged from this world. He seriously thought that I was taking a bath in the fountain which led to him being here. He's very impossible you know. He's very dense and thinks that all of these are just a game that I had created. He even complimented me with all those realistic effects that happened from time to time." Yuri said as let out all of his frustrations since morning.

"He was even given many proofs that this is another dimension. He had seen The Great One in his tiny form, those flying skeletons, and more importantly, the wolves that had attacked him. Unfortunately, he still thinks that it was part of the game. I kind of feel sorry for his boss right at this moment already just because he had someone like Yamamoto-san as his subordinates. I shudder to think of having more people like him in here." Murata said as he placed his hand on his chin and sighed in a very resigned manner. "I had already given up hope in putting some sense into him and I'm sure as hell that I won't waste my time in something that is so trivial and confusing.

"And now he had been accidentally entered in a tournament that could pretty much get him killed." Yuri finished with a tired sigh.

"I'm very sorry, Your Majesty! I promise that I would never do it again!" Gunter shouted as he bowed multiple times to his beloved king only to be ignored by said king and the others. It was pretty normal that Gunter do this and they are used to him doing it anyway.

"Are you sure that he is not an idiot? Or maybe he is only acting like this?" Gwendel asked while looking at them with suspicion clear in his eyes. "How much have you known about your senpai, Your Majesty?"

"The first question, well I really don't want to comment on that. The second, well…the chances of him acting are very low. He didn't know of this world since today." Yuri said while choosing to ignore the last question.

"You had a point there but you still didn't answer my last question. How much had you known him Yuri?" He asked again while raising a brow.

"Yeah, how much did you know about your senpai anyway, Yuri? You didn't even told me how the both of you met each other." Murata asked as he was becoming curious as well.

"Well, I met him at one of the baseball tournaments that are held back at our world. I got myself some tickets and decided to watch it. He was sitting beside me and since we both loved the baseball and was cheering for the same team, we formed a new friendship right there and then. We talked to each other for a week at home since I found out that he was taking a vacation and invited him to stay at our house. We talked about many things though especially about our family. I only know about that much, nothing more and nothing less." Yuri said as he tried to not look at the incredulously looks that the others are giving him.

"So your saying that you invited a total stranger in your home just because he has the same interests as you!?" Murata couldn't help but shouted.

"Have you lost your mind?! What if he was an assassin? You could have been killed not only you but your family as well. There are no such people in this world or on your world as far as I know that would be stupid and oblivious enough to invite a total stranger especially those dangerous ones and feed them inside their house." Gunter shouted though he was really worried.

"Well, nothing bad happen to us so I know that he was not dangerous. Besides, he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly. He's too kind to do that." Yuri said.

Murata and the others couldn't help but sigh I exasperation. Really, their king is too trusting. At least he doesn't befriends all his enemies that had tried to kill him and almost killed him cause if he did, then they would have to question his mentality. Gwendel just sighed and placed a stack with 200 paperworks.

"I really hate paperworks, though it really isn't that bad. I still remember what senpai said to us a moment ago and I couldn't help but wonder why his boss would commit suicide just because of mere paperworks?" Yuri said as he changed the subject. "It's not like all these paperworks would not end would keep piling up no matter what you do."

"How should I know?" Murata said as he went back to signing his paperworks.

As the people inside the room were doing their paperworks, they heard the trumpets blowing at the coliseum signifying the end of the preliminary tournament.

"Did senpai won?" Yuri asked though more on his self.

 _ **1hour ago:**_

The trio had finally arrived at the venue. There were many people watching and cheering at the preliminary rounds. In the ring, two swordsman had been fighting while the crowd keep cheering in hopes that the swordsman that they had betted on would win. Finally, when one of the swordsmen felled down, the cheering had double. Man cried with joys as they got more money while the others just cursed their bad lucks and promised themselves to never bet again which we all know that will be broken in the near future.

"And that's it everyone! Are there anymore contestants who want to try their luck?" the referee asked.

"Me! Pick me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Yamamoto shouted as he enthusiastically waved his hands like a kid wanting to be picked by his teacher. The people around him looked at him weirdly while the others commented on his eyes and hair which was black.

"Stop doing that, you idiot! People are already staring and it's becoming very embarrassing." Wolfram shouted as he glared at the man with hate and irritation.

"Huh?! Why?" Yamamoto asked confusedly.

"Why?! People are looking at us as if we had brought an alien with us!" Wolfram hissed making Yamamoto widened his eyes.

"I'm an alien!?" That is so cool!" Yamamoto said as he looked at Wolfram. He couldn't believe it. He was an alien! Maybe he and Gokudera would become much closer friends now that he was an alien. "Gokudera must know of this." Yamamoto declared earning a confused and incredulous looks at the people surrounding him.

"So, what's your name young one?" the referee asked when he was in front of the teen. He then took a closer look at the man. He concluded right there and then the man would not survive five minutes inside the ring judging from his looks and expression. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? It was not his fault that stupid people entered this tournament only to just be sent to the hospital. He was pretty sure that they were looking for professional swordsman and not amateurs and inexperienced ones.

"My name is Yamamoto, Takeshi. I had signed up my form from Gunter just in case if you ask." Yamamoto said making the other nod in a knowing manner. Now he knows why many stupid people entered the tournament.

"So, what will you be representing then young one since I know that you are not from here." The referee asked as he looked at the teen in front of him.

"Hmm…well…I'll be representing the Vongola!" Yamamoto said in a very cheerful manner though successfully making the others raised their brows. They never know that there is a kingdom named Vongola.

"I never heard of that name young one. What does this Vongola mean anyway? Is it powerful?" the referee asked again.

"It's very powerful alright." Yamamoto said making the others raised a brow especially on Conrad and Wolfram. "It means clam!" Yamamoto enthusiastically said making the others sweatdropped and snicker at him _.'Is he seriously going to represent a clam?!_ the referee thought as he looked at the teen in front of him. Afterall, no sane person would be representing a clam of all things. _'Why couldn't the contestant be tested with their mentality before going to the prelims? Maybe in this way, all those stupid people would be eliminated right before the fight and save themselves from being beaten up and get sent to the hospital.'_

"I know that he is and idiot already but come on! I think that he was hit on the head or something when he was still a toddler." Wolfram said as he looked at the teen. Seriously, no one would represent a clam unless you are an idiot or in need of a mental check. Wait scratched that last thought. Yamamoto _is_ an idiot and will continue to be.

Conrad wasn't affected at the declaration much. Afterall, didn't he told himself already that he would ignore anything that the teen had said and pretended to not hear him? If you look closely in his eyes, then you could see the twitching of his eyes though he still kept smiling as if nothing was wrong.

The people stared at him as if he was a demented person or a clinically insane patient that just got out of an asylum. The man's stupidity really shocked them to the core.

Yamamoto continued to give them a bright smile. _'This is so much fun! No wonder the baby like doing this!'_ Yamamoto thought as he looked at them. Influence around Reborn really made him into a sadistic person who loves to confuse as many people as possible and love to see them doing their mental war over some trivial and downright confusing thoughts. If Tsuna was here then he would certainly pale. Afterall, Yamamoto was starting to think like Reborn. Well since he is the most suited to be the best Hitman in the Vongola Guardian.

 **Back at the Vongola HQ**

As Tsuna worked his writting pen cracked. Surprised by the suddenly crack, Tsuna dropped the pen. He observed the cracked pen, then he shuddered. _What the hell was that!? I have a bad feeling. It felt so much like Reborn. OH! Please Lord, God or Goddess, anyother powerful enitity, I beg you! Please stop my Guardians from becoming like Reborn._


	14. Chapter 14 (Preliminary)

The people were still frozen that is until a man with a big sword decided to break the silence. "Hey idiot! Let's start the match already. I'm itching to pound you into dust!" the big man said. Apparantly, he was Yamamoto's opponent.

"Haha. Sorry but I have no intention to be pounded into dust though how can youpound someone to dust anyway?" Yamamoto asked as he gave the man a very innocent and confuse look making the man in front of him irritated.

"Whyyou-" the big man seethed. He then turned at the referee, who was looking at them with a bored expression. "Hey! You! Start the damn thing already!" He shouted. He really wanted to bash the newbie's face as soon as possible. He really doesn't know why but somehow seeing the teen's face gave him the urge to pummel it to the ground. Yeah, with just one look, Yamamoto had effectively pissed the man off.

Conrad and Wolfram were now sweating nervously. They knew the man really well. He was, after all, famous as the only man who can evenly match one of the most powerful swordsmen by the name of Adalbert von Grantz. The swordsman name was Alfeo and was rumored tobe one of Adalbert's companions before said man left the kingdom. So it was really reasonable that the duo was to be nervous. If, Yamamoto was tofight withthis guy…

'He's Doom!' the duo thought as theywatch the scene in front of them. It also didn't help much when said idiot had unknowingly made the opponent angry to the point that the man wants to pummel the idiot's face to the ground just because of his idiocy.

As soon as the signal was given, Alfeo, who really wants to end the fight right away with one move, suddenly dashed forward and prepared to strike at the idiotic boy. He swung his sword and tried to slash the teen only for said teen to side step easily and completely avoided the deadly strike aim at him.

"What the-?" was the only thing Alfeo said as he tried to continue to slash his opponent. Unfortunately, everytime he tried to slice the teen, said teen would only sidestep a little and had completely avoided it. What was worse was the smile that was still plastered on the teen's face every time he tried to slice the idiot off. It also didn't help when the teen made it look like that he was lucky that he had avoided the strikes. This really made Alfeo confused as he really didn't know what to make of his opponent. He can't decide whether if the man had skills to dodge all his attack nor was just an extremely lucky bastard that was lucky enough to avoid the attacks. When he saw that the man tripped on his foot while effectively dodging the attack, he chose the latter. Obviously, the man was really lucky to have avoided the attack. Yep, the man was only using his pure luck to avoid it. But it still made himvery furious. How dare the man easily dodged his attacks as if it was nothing‼

"Wow! You're very slow!" Yamamoto simply said as he pointed out at that simple fact making Alfeo very red with anger.

"Brat! You're dead meat!" and with that, he started giving Yamamotoa series of slashes. Left, right, under, in his head-all of these avoided by Yamamoto as he continued to evade all of those. His sickening smile was still in place making the enraged swordsman more furious if that was possible. And the worse part of it all was that he wasn't drawing his weapon. He only carried some kind of wooden sword. Honestly, what good is a wooden sword to him? It's not like it's a dangerous weapon. In fact, it was pretty useless!

"Haha. This is so much fun!" Yamamoto said as he evaded the attacks with precision.

"Hold still you idiot!" Alfeo shouted as he continued with his slashing. He can't believe that all of his attacks were being evaded so easily. He would be fine with it if it was evaded by a more seasoned swordsman but he would never accept the fact that he was being outdone bya mere child. His pride won't allow it. It's even worse that the kid was not fighting back.

"Whywon't you fight back, kid?" Alfeo asked as he stops his attacks to rest a little. He was beginning to tire out with his continuous attacks.

"I just don't feel like it! Anyway, you should really surrender now swordsman-san! You have been already defeated the moment youstop your movement." Yamamoto said in that silent voice. The others around the two didn't hear anything.

"What are you talking about?" Alfeo asked. As he was about to move one step forward towards his opponent, he noticed something wrong. He can't move his body at all. He was completely paralyzed! He then looked at the teen in front of him and glared. "What did you do!" he growled loud enough for only Yamamoto to hear.

"I had hit all your vital nerves whenever you kept attacking. Every time you swing your sword, I used the opportunity to hit your nerves with accuracy. Didn't you notice about you getting tired?" Yamamoto explained.

"How come I didn't notice it?" Alfeo asked.

"It's a secret." Yamamoto said with a cheerful grin. "Anyway," Yamamoto shouted, "you're getting old." He shouted, making sure that every single spectator could hear him.

Alfeo, who was shocked and awe at his skill just a moment ago, became furious again and tried to struggle hard only in vain.

"I am not old, damn it!" Alfeo shouted as he tried to move. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much luck.

"Yes you are! Look at yourself. I can see that you are having cramps already and can't move. I can tell, since my old man complained about it once!" Yamamoto said as he gave Alfeo a goofy grin. "That means I win!"

The crowd stared at the scene in front of them. They had become frozen in shock at the boy's extreme luck. Alfeo was defeated by a teen though it will be not technically a win. More of a default. Yes, that was what the crowd wants to think. Alfeo was defeated because his age has caught up with him. Even though, he was a demon, some signs about aging will show. A cramp was one of them.

"Damn it! I'm not that old! You're- Ouch! My back!" Alfeo screamed as he fell down.

"See! I told you!" Yamamoto said with a grin on his face. He then gave Wolfram and Conrad a victory sign while both stared at him with confusion. Afterall, they were pretty sure that Yamamoto would be defeated. Unfortunately, luck was pretty unpredictable. They didn't know that Alfeo was already showing signs of cramps and it was only unfortunate for him that it occurred when he was in the middle of a fight. It really was a pity. The duo then stared at each other and then back to Yamamoto who was still grinning. How the heck are they gonna explain this to Yuri?

Alfeo kept glaring at the teen. He was pretty sure that he doesn't have a cramp. He is still not that old as well. He is still 1020 years old. He's far from being old! He swear, one day or another, he will uncover every secret that man had. He is not normal and that he was sure.

Yamamoto kept grinning as he walked towards the referee. "Haha. I won referee-san!" he said.

"I see." The referee said in a calm expression. "Anyway, since you are representing something, do you have a flag for your place?" he asked.

Yamamoto grinned wider. Of course he has! Every Vongola especially the guardians were given a flag in case they found a base. He'll just use it. And with that, he went to his bag which was just dumped at the side of the ring and gave the flag to the referee who stared at the flag in front of him. It was still folded so he didn't saw the design. He took it, called someone and gave the flag for tomorrow's opening ceremony. He then turned back to the teen who was still grinning. Seriously, what kind of person grins for a whole day?

"Congratulations, Yamamoto-san. You won the preliminary rounds. Take this necklace for proof that you won it. Come back tomorrow for the opening ceremony!" the referee said.

"Will do, referee-san." And with that, he took the necklace and went to the still frozen duo. Conrad and Wolfram seemto have a hard time digesting the fact that Yamamoto did win. Even if it was by default. It was still a win.

Conrad was the first to break from his stupor and gave Yamamotoa smile even though it was obviously forced. Wolfram followed but unlike what his brother did, he gave the grinning idiot a glare. He still can't believe what had happened but one thing was for sure. Logic doesn't apply to a man named Yamamoto Takeshi.

 **Vongola HQ**

 **with Decimo**

Tsuna has finally finished his papers, he stood up from his chair and started to stretch. He leaned back, then his back suddenly made a loud crack.

"GYaaaaaaah!"

From the pained shout of Decimo, Gokudera and Reborn rushed in. They burst into the room, making a loud bang with the door.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

They saw Tsuna on the floor crawling in pain. Tsuna was holding his back with one hand and using the other to crawl to the sofa.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly rushed toward his boss and helped him get on the sofa.

Reborn glared, "Oi, Dame-Tsuna what happened."

Tsuna answered moaning in agony, "My back... Too much paper works... Cramps..Not old."

Reborn sighed in response. Gokudera enthusiastically tried to help, "Don't worry Juudaime! I will get you something for your back!" With that Reborn left to get more espresso and Gokudera left for materials and medical books that would help with Tsuna's current condition.

Tsuna all alone in the continue moan and groan in agony.

"I'm not old... why... why me... I'm not old... not old..."


	15. Chapter 15 OMAKE

After the shocking and anti-climatic defeat of one Alfeo, the trio went back to the mansion since it was starting to get dark.

"So what are we gotta do today?" Yamamato asked.

"Well, we'll be going back to the castle. Dinner is almost ready after all. You must be hungry after the fight." Conrad said when he heard Yamamoto's stomach growled.

"Haha. Guess you're right!" Yamamoto said as he blushed embarrassingly.

"Anyway, are you still gonna wear that? You really should change some clothes. You kept wearing that even though it was wet and not to mention the fights and misadventures you had today." Wolfram said as he pointed at the now dirtied clothes. Sure enough, the clothes were already covered with mud and some dirt. Yamamoto decided that he really needs to wash his clothes. It was a good thing that he kept his formal clothes with him at his bag.

"Sure thing, Wolfram!" Yamamoto said as he flashed them a bright smile.

"Yeah! Whatever!" Wolfram said as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's go find a room for you then Yamamoto-san. After you change and settled in, the both of us will escort you to the dining room." Conrad said.

"Thanks a lot, Conrad!" Yamamoto said.

 **Meanwhile** ~ ~ ~

"Finally! It's done! Thanks a bunch for helping me with these guys! I really don't know what to do if you weren't helping me. These paperworks are really annoying." Yuri said as he placed the last of the paperworks at the finished section.

"Phew. I thought I would never finish it. I can't believe that it's already night. That means it's already 2 hours since we started." Murata said as he did some stretching. His body was aching with all the signing.

"Yeah I know! Good thing there are others helping me. I feel sorry for someone who had to do this all alone and had ten times my paperwork right now. But I doubt that there is someone who had all that poor fate." Yuri said as he stretched his hands.

Meanwhile, at the Vongola's base in Italy, a certain brunette boss sneezed.

"Geez, what is it today. I kept sneezing all day long!" Tsuna complained.

"That's just means that there are a lot of people talking about you Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn said as he landed in top of Tsuna's head.

"Great! I don't have time for that. I still need to sign these damn paperworks!" he grumbled as he glared at the paperworks that was still at the same height since morning. He swore that he kept doing paperworks but why does it still seems as if there was no change in them? He sighs. He really hates paperworks.

 **Back at the Kingdom**

"We're here! This will be your room temporarily." Wolfram announced as he opened the door at the room.

Yamamoto looked at his temporary room. It was very spacious though not as big as his room back at the base. It was also nice and it had the feel of privacy and safetiness.

"Well, change your clothes already! We'll be waiting outside and hurry up!" Wolfram suddenly said making Yamamoto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sure Wolfram!" Yamamoto said as he unconsciously slammed the door at Wolfram's face.

"Whyyou-" Wolfram growled as he glared at the door.

"Stop it Wofram. It's not worth burning the door down or the person inside no matter how much you think he deserves it." Conrad said as he placed his hand at Wolfram's shoulder as if to stop what ever Wolfram was planning.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wolfram grumbled under his breath. Conrad was to open his mouth when the door open again and Yamamoto walked out with his new set of clothes. The clothes were the same as last time though he now wore a blue shirt under his suit. He also carried with him his wooden sword. Conrad raised a brow at the though.

"Yamamoto-san, no one is gonna attack you. You can leave your wooden sword in the room." Conrad said as he pointed at the wooden sword that was strapped at his back. He wondered if Yamamoto was paranoid but carrying a wooden sword would do no good. It is only wooden and it wouldn't do any damage to an opponent.

"Sorry about that Conrad but I can't leave this thing. It's very important." Yamamoto said as he gave them a sheepish smile.

"Well, just make sure it won't distract you in your eating." Wolfram said as he scoffed. The three then went off to the dining room.

"Haha…Finally! I can have a normal and peaceful dinner at last." Yamamoto said ignoring the curious looks the both of his companions gave to him.

After walking around, the trio finally arrived at the dining room. Yamamoto could only look at the place with awe. It was so big and spacious though the table was only round. It might not be as big as the dining room back at the base but at least it wasn't destroyed three times every week and needed to be remodeled.

"So, do you like the place?!" a voice asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Yamamoto turned to look at the source around and saw that Murata was looking at him with amusement clear in his eyes.

"I really like it!" Yamamoto said as he walked towards the others and sat at one of the chairs.

"Glad you like the place senpai." Yuri said as he gave his senpai a cheerful grin.

"So, what's for dinner?" Yamamoto asked as his stomach grumbled loudly.

The others laughed except for one person.

"So this is the guy that you had been talking about?" a voice said stopping everyone from their joyous laughter.

"Ohh..I didn't see you there sir. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi but you could call me Yamamoto. Who are you?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at him confusedly. He felt that this person reminds him of someone though he can't put a finger to it.

"My name is Gwendel von Voltaire and I suppose judging from your cheerful attitude that you won the preliminary rounds?" Gwendel asked as he looked at the teen with suspicion.

"Yep! I was really lucky!" Yamamoto said ignoring the suspicious looks sent directly at him and just looked at the gaping teens in front of him.

"What?!" Yuri shouted in surprise. Murata was surprise as well though he hid it. Gunter who was listening suddenly became depressed at the outcome He was really hoping that teen would lose the preliminary round.

"How did you win anyway?" Murata asked curiously. He wondered how an idiot like Yamamoto can win from a swordsman in this world. Sure he knows that his friend's senpai was practicing kendo but kendo and swordsmanship are two different things. It was just possible.

"He won the match by default." Wolfram said with pure distaste.

"Default?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. His opponent unfortunately got cramps when they were fighting. He was immobile because of it." Conrad said in his awkward voice. He really didn't want to say the reason since now that he thought about what he said, it looks more like a lame excuse and it was very anti-climatic.

"Now that's anti-climatic." Murata said as he started eating his foods.

"I know. And I was there watching him running away from the sword. He didn't even fought back." Wolfram complained as he started eating his share of food.

"He was merely avoiding the strikes and blows, Wolfram." Conrad said casually.

"It's still the same to me." Wolfram retorted back.

"Anyway, I heard that you are representing something. So what is it?" Gwendel suddenly asks making the others who wasn't at the preliminary to look at Yamamoto.

"Well, I'm representing the-" Yamamoto said but was cut off by Wolfram.

"Clams." Wolframsaid in a deadpanned voice.

"Excuse me?" Yuri asked as he gave Wolframa very odd look wondering if Wolfram had finally snapped and had became insane with clams.

Wolfram, on the other hand, didn't like the looks that were given to him by the others. He knew the look very well and it was safe to say that he was very sane thank you very much.

"Clams. He's representing the clams." Wolfram repeated as if that word was very hilarious in his own world. Yamamoto heard the tone and frowned.

"Hey, that's not nice." Yamamoto said as he swung his spoon. Unfortunately, said spoon had still some food in it resulting for the food to be thrown only to land into Wolfram's face.

Everything became suddenly went silent at that time. No one dared to move as the people who knew Wolfram very well just watched with horror wondering when he will explode. They knew that Wolfram only had one more string left before in finally snaps and explode. Unfortunately, Yamamoto didn't know of this and just gave Wolfram an apologetic smile though his eyes said otherwise. Luckily, Wolfram never saw this but it was the last straw for him.

"Whoops..Sorry. I didn't mean that." Yamamoto said as he scratched the back of his head.

The last string finally snapped.

"Why you! Die you stupid freak! Ever since you arrived here, I always get the worst of luck!" Wolfram shouted as he grabbed one of the food and threw it back to Yamamoto. Unfortunately, it missed and was sent straight to Murata who was now drenched with something like spaghetti. Murata wiped the food across his face and glared at the blonde prince.

"Is this a declaration of war? I know that I'm too old for this but I'm still a teen with a pride." And with that the unofficial food fight started. Yuri, Conrad and Gwendel immediately went out of the line and watched as the fight progesses at the sidelines as Yamamoto, Murata, Wolfram and even Gunter threw food everywhere. It was a disaster. Gwendel rubbed his head. He was starting to have a headache. Conrad looked at him with pity as he knew what will happen next. Paperworks.

"Great! More paperwork todo." He muttered under his breath. He just knew that something bad will happen today.

'Haha. This feels just like home!' Yamamoto thought as he continued throwing food everywhere. All of them were drenched in food. It was a good thing that the ladies of the castle weren't here at the moment or else they will be dead.


	16. Chapter 16 (Vongola Flag)

Yuri woke up with a jolt. His gut told him that something big is gonna happen today and he was pretty sure that it was very bad. It didn't really help at all that today was the day of the opening ceremony and the raising of the flags which was a very important tradition in this world. All the kings from all the other kingdoms as well will be coming and unfortunately, the Big Shimaron was not an exception.

Yuri shivered from the thought. The King of Big Shimaron really wanted to not step a foot at the territory of the demons but the pride of all the swordsman was at stake here. So he accepted the invitation though begrudgingly. He might be neutral for now but you never know when he will attack nor do something stupid in an enemy's territory. Though, Yuri really doubted that he will do that especially on an enemy's territory. The King of Big Shimaron wasn't that stupid. Right? On the bright side, all his allies in the human kingdom would be coming today especially the king of Small Shimaron, Sarah.

He really can't wait to see him again. He hadn't seen the guy for almost a year already. Well, according to the days here in the demon world. It's not his fault that he sometimes lost track of time. His world and this world are different. Very different. Also, he needed to send his senpai back to his own world. It's been one day already and he had been causing mayhem around the castle. A perfect example for that was the food fight last night. There was no other word to describe it except for utter chaos and destruction.

Conrad said that that was the first time in history that the great dining room of the Blood Pledge Castle was completely in ruins by their occupants no less. The soldiers who were patrolling outside the castle immediately went inside when they heard of the broken glass shatter and with their concern, hurried over only to find Wolfram, Murata and his senpai frozen in shock as they look at the soldiers ready to defend the castle. It didn't really help at all to Wolfram and Murata's pride when Yozak snickered and tried to hide his laughter which failed horribly at them for their childishness. Murata and Wolfram weren't in good terms after that incident since they still blame each other after that embarrassing event. Yuri chuckled lightly.

"Your Majesty. Are you awake already?" Conrad asked as he knocked at the door snapping Yuri from his train of thoughts."Uhm..Yes Conrad." Yuri called back. "Anyway, is there something that you need?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I just came to remind you that breakfast is almost ready. We will be eating at the balcony today seeing that the dining room is still in repairs." Conrad said.

"So it really was that bad huh? I hope that the balcony survive this breakfast. I really don't want a repeat of what happened last night." Yuri groaned as he started dressing himself.

.

"Then it was a good idea to have Greta visits Lady Anissina at Gwendel's palace then." Conrad said as he chuckled.

"Yeah. I really don't want her to be here when some of the people's sanity is questionable. Also, I don't want her to be infected by the stupidity that is seem to contagious when senpai came here." Yuri said as he sighs. "Well, I'm done! Let's go, Conrad." Yuri added as he opened the door and went towards the balcony. As he came closer, he noticed that his senpai was nowhere in sight. No wonder that it was silent. Murata notice the look and decided to answer him.

"He already had breakfast and went to look at the venue of the fight. He was so excited the he forgot that the tournament wouldn't start for another few hours. Anyway, it's good that he's not here otherwise, I worry for the state of the balcony." Murata said in a calm voice while sipping at the tea.

"Some of it was your fault you know." Yuri pointed out.

"And it wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't started to waste food." Murata said while glancing accusingly at the blond.

"Shut up!" Wolfram growled.

"Let's calm down everyone. The opening ceremony is going to start in a few hours already." Conrad said trying to calm the two before Food War 2 begins.

"Yeah, let's do that." The two replied.

 **Meanwhile**..

Yamamoto was staring at the coliseum with wide eyes. This was his first time inside in a coliseum well except when he had that mission on a certain historical place at Rome which ended as a complete disaster but that was an another story. Anyway, there were lots of people sitting at the chair all waiting for the ceremony to start. Unfortunately, it was going to start for another hours. He really can't wait.

As Yamamoto was busying himself with staring at the crowd he noticed a blonde muscular person with a sword coming towards him but decided to ignore him. The teen knew that the man had no ill intent. Afterall, his guts told him so and it was always right. He wouldn't doubt it even for a little bit.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" the man said. "This is no place for kids like you."

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi but you can call me Yamamoto! I'm a participant here!" Yamamoto said as he gave the man a bright smile while said man just got ticked. He blatantly ignored what the man had said moments ago. Reborn always did this tactic. Ignoring what the other is saying just so he can gauge at the other's reaction. By doing this, he had effectively learned the other's control of his emotions and his reactions to some insulting words.

"I didn't ask for your name kid. With an attitude like yours, you'll gonna get killed here." The man said. Apparantly, the man could control his temper. Yamamoto knew then and there that he was a worthy opponent. He wishes that he would be his first opponent today. It would be interesting.

"What are you talking about uhm…What's your name?" Yamamoto asked while scratching the back of his hair. He grinned sheepishly at the man.

"It's Adelbert von Grantz and don't forget about it kid." Adelbert said.

"Oh okay. I'll just call you Al then since your name's kind of confusing." Yamamoto said casually making the man irritated at the behavior.

"Your attitude is starting to annoy me kid. And don't you dare call me Al. Adelbert is fine though. Anyway, why are you here anyway? The tournaments not gonna start for another few hours." Adelbert said.

"I got excited. This is my first time competing in a coliseum." Yamamoto said.

"Really now? Then you don't mind if I visit you grave when you die?" Adelbert said.

"I won't die Adelbert-san!" Yamamoto said with seriousness that he almost went into his hitman mode.

Adelbert felt scared for a moment but decided to ignore it and pretended that it never happens. Afterall, it would damage his reputation if he felt scared by a mere kid though he couldn't help but smirked internally. It seems the kid is not what he seems to be.

"Well good. At least I know you won't die. Good luck kid." Adelbert said while walking away. He didn't even spared a glance at the kid.

Yamamoto stared at the retreating figure and chuckled humorlessly. "It seems that I almost went to my serious mode. I can't have my ace in winning this game be found out." Yamamoto said to himself. It seems that he is still thinking of this as a game and will be in the future.

~ **Timeskip** ~

Yuri stared at the many people on the coliseum. There are so many of them that he almost gaped at the amount. He looked beside him and saw the other kings and nobles sitting while talking to the others. Even Sara was talking with the others as well though he can tell that he was putting on a fake smile.

"Ah! Yuri! I'm so glad that the tournament is finally taking place. I bet that this time, Bersus would defeat Conrad this time." Sara said while waving at Yuri to come closer to his seat.

"Conrad's participating as well?" Yuri said in a confuse manner. "No wonder that I haven't seen him today since entering the coliseum."

"I'm so sorry that I forgot to inform you of this Your Majesty!" Gunter who was accompanying his king started to bow many times.

"That's okay, Gunter. Anyway, the raising of the flags is finally starting." Yuri said as he looked ouside.

"I bet _his_ flag would be so full of clams." Wolfram said while chuckling a little bit.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuri asked confusingly.

"I guessed that he gave a flag to the referee when he won the prelims right?" Murata guessed while raising one of his brows.

"Yep! I can't wait to see his flag. I bet it would be downright embarrassing." Wolfram said.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked as he looked confused.

"Well, we're talking about my senpai. He accidentally got dragged into this world and after many turns of unexpected events, he somehow got himself in this tournament." Yuri said as he tried to summarize what had happened yesterday. "Also, he thinks that all of this is just a game. Literally."

"Not to mention his stupid grin is so infuriating." Wolfram grunted.

"He's also one of the reasons why we don't have a dining room anymore." Murata added while glaring at Wolfram accusingly.

"I told you I didn't mean to blow up the room. It was his fault in the beginning. And you joined in as well." Wolfram shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Murata.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Murata denied.

"Please, just calm down guys. It's already starting." Yuri said.

"He seems like a interesting man. I can't wait to see this senpai of yours Yuri." Sara said.

 _'Oh no.'_ Yuri thought as he couldn't help but feel dread at the coming future. He was broken out of his thoughts for the future though when the announcer's voice was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said. "Welcome to this year's tournament where all the best swordsman could gather together. This is the first time that this kind of event happen in history and all of this wouldn't had happen if not for the beloved efforts of His Majesty and The Great Sage."

The crowd applauded and jeered.

"We will now start introducing the kingdoms that will participate. First is the Great Demon Kingdom since this is the place where the event will take place." The announcer said while the flag was raised high for the whole world to see. The participants of said kingdom also came out. Yuri could see Conrad was one of them. Yozak was there as well.

"Second is the Small Shimaron." The announcer said.

The introductions was the same with the other entire kingdom being introduced, raising of the flags and for the participants of said kingdom walking out of the field.

"Your Senpai is the last one Yuri." Murata commented as he watched the events took place.

"And last but not the least is another kingdom represented by one person only. Give applause to Yamamoto Takeshi, sole representative and participant of the Vongola!"

Murata and Yuri who were listening intently suddenly choked on their own saliva making the other people around them look with worry and confusion. Well except for the king of Big Shimaron who was looking at them with amusement.

"Vongola?!" the two shouted making the others look at them with confusion. They hadn't heard of a kingdom called Vongola but seeing the reactions of the two really made them curious.

The flag was raised revealing a flag bearing the crest of Vongola that both people knew so well. They always saw the crest whenever a new product was released from the company or whenever they watch some TV news about them though all they hear are about useless stuffs that they had already knew. But they did see the crest and their flag. No person in their world wouldn't recognize that flag. Vongola was just that popular. Only those who worked for the Vongola or those who are in the inner circles are allowed to bring a flag containing the symbol of the Vongola.

Their faces became deadly pale as Yamamoto step up and waved at the people.

"You know the Vongola?" Sara asked at the two frozen teens. The two just nodded at his question.

"Yes. In our world, it's an organization that you don't really want to mess with. Ever. Not much is known about it. It is strictly kept secret to every people not associated to the organization." Murata said as he could only look at the flag with awe and fear.

"Senpai is a Vongola?!" Yuri couldn't help but shouted.

The others just looked at them. Their minds in total sync as they all had one thing in their thoughts: _'Just what is this Vongola_?'


	17. Chapter 17 (Vongola Power)

"Senpai is a Vongola?" Yuri said with pure awe in his voice.

"What is this Vongola anyway? Is it an important organization for you to be pale?" Gwendal asked as he was intrigue at the development.

"The Vongola is an organization that is very powerful. Not much is known about it except that their leader is called the Vongola Decimo. He also has 6 Guardians as well." Murata said as he tried to remember what he and Bob talked about in one of their afternoon teas.

"Guardians? What is he? Some kind of baby-sitters or something?" Wolfram said with a scoff.

Yuri and Murata could only shake their heads.

"You're wrong Wolfram. Not guardians but Guardians. They are the next in line in terms of power and authority. Each one is extremely powerful and very loyal to the point that they will follow their boss through the ends of the earth." Yuri said. "Well, that's about much what I learned. You had any more information to add Murata?" He looked at Murata who was in deep thought.

"Yep. The Guardians are pretty much named after the elements. They had the Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud, Mist and Lightning. Their Boss is the Sky." Murata added.

"That's very weird you know." Gunter commented. "Anyway, you said that the Vongola is very powerful. Can you elaborate how powerful they are?" asked Gunter.

"They are very powerful. Nothing more and nothing else. Their business is pretty much world wide and is very famous for their advancements in their technology. Not much informationcan be found out unless you want to disappear at the face if the earth." Murata said.

"Disappear? You mean gone?" Gwendal asked. He was intrigue alright.

"Pretty much. Anyway, how did your senpai became a Vongola, Yuri?" Murata asked.

"I have no clue Murata. I didn't even know he was one till today." Yuri said.

"Should we just ask him? Since he is a Vongola then maybe he can provide more information then?" Gunter suggested.

"Well, we can do that after the first round. We'll see what he can do from here on. Well, that is if he can win." Yuri said.

"Can I listen as well? I'mpretty interested in this Vongola. I'm just curious so I really want to hear more." Sara said.

"Well sure. This isn't really with in the kingdom." Yuri replied.

"Well, it looks like the first round is gonna start and it seems your senpai will be the first to compete." Murata said as he looks at the cheering crowd.

"What! Let's watch senpai then." Yuri said with worry.

"So who is his opponent today then?" Wolfram asked.

"Let's see...according to this, his opponent would be.." Gunter said then paled.

Murata and the others noticed this and became worried as well.

"Who is it, Gunter?" Yuri asked warily.

"It seems he's very unlucky, Your Majesty. He's opponent is Adalbert." Gunter said with a sad sigh. Everyone was then silent.

"He really is unlucky." Wolfram commented.

"He is definitely going to lose."Murata added.

"I think Yuri's senpai will win." Sara said.

The others looked at him weirdly.

"What!" Sara said then smiled mischievously. "Wanna bet?"

"We gotta stop this Gunter!" Yuri said as his face paled so much.

"Heh. Maybe he'll get lucky again and Adalbert will caught muscle crump from being old like what happened last time." Wolframsaid with a scoff though he did have worry etched in his eyes.

"This is not the time to joke around Wolfram." Yuri said.

"I wasn't joking." Wolfram replied.

"Heh. It seems fate has a nice habit of messing with us kid. Surrender. Now." Adalbert said as he raised his sword.

"No can do, Adalbert-san! I have to win this tournament." Yamamoto said with a grin plastered in his face.

"Why are you dead set in winning this kid?" Adalbert asked.

"Well, this is a game! I have to win! Other wise, my record in winning every game would be in jeopardy. I had already won 5 games against Tsuna and Hayato and it was not an easy task." Yamamoto said as he prepared his wooden sword.

To say that Adalbert was shocked was an understatement. He was completely god smacked and at the same time a tiny feeling of irritation from than annoying grin came up.

"You thought of this thing as a game?" Adalbert should for the whole arena to hear. The crowd became silent as they waited for an answer.

"Well, yeah of course! What else is the reason we had this kind of tournament? This is a game, right?" Yamamoto asked with a confused lookin his face.

Adalbert really want to face palm right there and then. He can't believe that such a dense person had really existed in this world. He was going to reprimand here that that this was not a game when a shout interrupted him.

"Adalbert! I know that you are thinking of something along the lines of this being not a game. Well, I have to tell you that you better give up your idea right there and then if you want to keep your sanity intact. We already had tried but failed miserably. Even Murata had a grudge against him." Yuri shouted making Adalbert shocked. Well, who wouldn't? If those people had tried then failed then there's no way he can teach the kid. And what did he mean by keeping your sanity intact? He was gonna ask about it when the referee made a signal to start.

"I'll give my last warning kid. Surrender or die." Adalbert warned. "You had no hope with that wooded sword of yours."

"Huh? What wooden sword?" Yamamoto asked and transformed his wooded sword into a katana making the people gasp in surprise.

"How did you do that? Magic?" Adalbert said trying to erase the surprise on his face.

"I really don't know. It was like this already when my father passed this on to me." Yamamoto said as he readied his stance.

The statement made Adalbert more confuse. What kind of father would give someone a weapon like that? A wooden sword that can turn into a real sword? How the heck did that happen anyway if it is not magic? Adalbert didn't get to muse his thoughts more when Yamamoto started attacking him with precise and deadly accuracy.

"How the heck did that happen?" Yuri couldn't help but shout.

"I have no idea that your senpai could break the laws of Physics." Murata said though his face was still in shock.

"At least we now know why he carries that stupid bamboo sword of his now." Wolfram commented.

"Well, this just shows that he had skills as well. Adalbert is having troubles with the kid." Gwendal said.

"He's an interesting person. I wonder what would happen if Bersus(?) would be his opponent." Sara commented.

"I didn't know that he could fight with a sword. It seems that senpai has many surprises today." Yuri said as he watched the fight intently.

"And more to come in the future." Murata mumbled for only Yuri to hear.

"Let's hope not. I really didn't want any more unexpected surprises already." Yuri said as he groaned.

"True." Murata said.

"So, you're finally taking this seriously huh? Your sword is very interesting by the way." Adalbert commented as he tried to block the attacks that were very hard to avoid.

"My guts told me to take you seriously and it is and always will be right. I really don't want to let the other players see this since it might ruin the surprise and it won't be fair for the other players who are going to be new in this game." Yamamoto said while sighing in disappointment.

"You still think of this as a game?" Adalbert asked incredulously.

"Yeah of course! All of this is just a virtual reality game where there are many impossible fairies and demons. The effects are great as well. You gotta hand it to Yu-chan. He created awesome games like this one! I wonder if our inventors could create something like this but knowing them, they might create something very dangerous. Much more dangerous." Yamamoto said in a total carefree manner as if he didn't say something so disturbing and scary.

'Now I know what the king brat meant. The kid's impossible!" Adalbert thought as he dodged another blow.

"I think I need to end this. I'm quite hungry you see. I was so excited at the competition that I didn't eat much at all. The sparring is really fun though." Yamamoto said as he prepared for a fatal attack that could end the match.

Adalbert knew there and then that he would be seriously screwed if he would not end this right now. Though he hates to admit it, the fact still remains that the kid was powerful.

"You just read my mind kid." Adalbert said as he swung his sword. Yamamoto ducked and said the name of his attack that many people in his world come to fear and hate.

"Attacco di Squalo." Yamamoto said as he clashes his sword against Adalbert.

"What is that kid? Some kind of-" Adalbert didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt the effects of the technique. He became fully paralyzed. He can't move one bit of his muscle.

"What did you do to me?" Adalbert hissed though there was confusion in his voice.

"It's a technique I copied from one of my friends. It makes your opponent paralyzed for a whole five minutes but I upgraded it to one hour! That means I win since you can't move. Sorry about that." Yamamoto's way of saying really makes you feel that he was deeply sorry for his actions but his face said the complete opposite.

"I hate you kid!" Adalbert shouted.

"Haha. I get that a lot from my enemies." Yamamoto said as he casually turned his weapon back to its useless wooden state. Really, why could he not bring a sheath for his sword anyway?

"I win." Yamamoto simply said causing more cheering from the spectators. The referee looked at Adalbert and noticed that he was paralyzed. He immediately called out the medical team to cure him. Yamamoto just waved thinking of how many experience points he might have.

'I love this game more and more!' Yamamoto thought as he waved more at the crowd.

"I'm hating this more and more!" Yuri shouted as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"I can't believe that Adalbert was defeated. Byan idiot." Wolfram said as he held his head with both his arms trying to comprehend how the heck a useless idiot like him could defeat one of the strongest swordsmen.

"I don't want to believe it as well, Wolfram. But the proof is right there in front of us." Murata said.

"But I really don't want to believe this. The logic must have finally left us. Yes, that must be it. Murata, am I finally going crazy with all of the things that I saw today?" Yuri asked with desperation.

"You're still sane, Shibuya. We saw what had happened as well." Murata said in a comforting voice.

"Good. I think I need a quick nap. The surprise is really overwhelming me already." Yuri said as he walked out in need for some shut eye.

"I feel sorry for him." Murata said as he looked at Yuri's retreating form.

"Who couldn't blame him? I think all of us are tired but I need to watch the other's matches first." Wolfram said.

"I hate my life this time around." was the onlything Murata could say as he watched the next match.


	18. Chapter 18 (Learn More or Not?)

Yuri was in bliss as he sleeps soundly. He was happy because in here, there are no problems, no confusion just the typical calm and peacefulness that he oh so desired since coming in this world with his troublesome senpai yesterday. Unfortunately, someone ruined it.

"Shibuya! Wake up! The first round had already ended!" Murata said as he shook the sleeping king rudely.

"What is it, Murata?" Yuri said as he groggily woke up from his sleep.

"We need to ask your senpai more on the Vongola remember? They are already at the meeting room, your senpai included. We are only waiting for you to arrive. Now hurry and get up." Murata said hastily. He really wanted to know the mystery that surrounds the Vongola and if that requires himto talk to some impossible and idiotic human being then he would do it. For the sake of knowledge.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go." Yuri said as he followed Murata to where the meeting room is.

The moment that the duo went inside the meeting room, they instantly noticed the tense silent as if something bad had happened a while ago. But Murata had only left them for a whole five minutes. Something that bad couldn't happen at that time, right?

"Yuri! You idiotic, no good wimp! I demand you right now to send this idiot back to his world!" Wolfram shouted as he finally noticed the person who could finally sent the idiot away.

"Maa. Maa. You need to lighten up, Wolfram!" Yamamoto said as he tried to do his job in pacifying people which we all know that would undoubtedly fail.

"Calm Down!? Shut up idiot!" Wolfram shouted and continued shouting curses at the grinning idiot's face.

Yuri decided to ignore it and went to Conrad who was just in the corner leaning on the wall. He was closing his eyes as if he wanted to sleep all this stupid nonsense away.

"So, what happened here?" Yuri asked Conrad who immediately opened his eyes and looked at Yuri who was staring at him curiously.

"Well, Yamamoto said something insulting to Wolfram though whether it was intentional or not is still a mystery." Conrad said while rubbing his temple.

"What did he say anyway?" Yuri asked making Conrad some what nervous.

"Uhm…I really don't want to talk about it Your Majesty. Anyway, we should start the meeting already unless we want another room destroyed." Conrad said changing the subject immediately. Yuri just raised an eyebrow and didn't comment further. He just seated himself comfortably not really wanting to know if his sanity is in the line. The others who were standing before followed.

"Yo! Yu-chan!" Yamamoto said as he waved his hands cheerfully like a kid wanting an attention.

"Hello, Senpai." Yuri just said and then looked at the occupants in the room. Yamamoto was seated at the right side while next to him was Conrad. Wolfram was seated opposite of his senpai so as not to have any more fights. Gunter and Gwendel were seated beside each other and Sara was in front of him. It really was a good thing that the table was big.

"Anyway, I would like to commence this meeting in order to know more about your organization senpai."Yuri started as all eyes looked at Yamamoto who was just grinning and then had the nerve to look confuse after.

"What organization?" he asked.

"Why you! Don't play dumb, you idiot! We all know what Yuri is talking about here!" Wolfram shouted only to receive a blank stare and confuse eyes.

"I do?" he asked again making Wolfram tempted to just burn the man alive.

"I meant about the Vongola! You moron!" Wolfram shouted.

"Calm down, Wolfram. You should not lose your temper in front of any guest or possible enemies." Gwendal stated making Wolfram calmed down a little though he was still mumbling about someone being an exception.

"Sorry brother." Wolframsaid.

"Oh! You meant the Vongola? No wonder I didn't know. Vongola is not an organization Yu-chan." Yamamoto said while still in his happy-go-lucky mode.

"And what is it?" Yuri asked full of curiosity.

"It's a company!" Yamamoto said still grinning.

"It's the same Yamamoto-san. Those two are the same." Murata replied.

"They are?" Yamamoto asked in a very shocked voice.

Murata could only look at Yamamoto skeptically if the idiot was lacking of more brain cells than he originally thought. He even wondered why a very powerful company like Vongola could even hire a person as incompetent as the guy in front of him.

"Yamamoto-san, I know that it is not your policy to reveal any information in your company but can you tell me the qualifications needed to get hired?" Murata asked because he just really wants to know why Yamamoto was even at that company in the first place, especially since he is insane.

"Yeah, can you tell us senpai?" Yuri said making Yamamoto uncomfortable.

Now this got the people all wonder how an idiot like Yamamoto could even be this uncomfortable. They wondered if there is something wrong with the qualifications needed. They hoped not.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" Yamamoto asked warily.

"Just tell us you idiot!" Wolfram snapped.

"Well, you got to be smart, loyal, uhm..You know what, I really don't know." Yamamoto replied while smiling sheepishly. Well, it was the truth. Gokudera is the one who is in charge of that. Not him.

"What!" the others shouted.

"Err..Don't worry. I may forget the others but I did remember the most important qualification you need even though it is not really stated in the papers." Yamamato said trying to assure them.

"And that is?" Murata asked.

"You got to be insane!" Yamamoto said with a brighter smile as if he didn't said something so disturbing.

"What!" Yuri, Murata and Wolfram all but shouted.

"Is that even a qualification?" Gwendal asked surprised evident in his voice though he refused to show it.

"Yamamoto-san, are you messing with us?" Conrad asked.

Said person only gave them a small and nervous smile. He really doesn't want to tell them about this but he just have to. Murata was so eager to know about Vongola. It was as if he wants to join the company badly. He only told them this information just because he wants to help them by warning them all. One glimpse at them and he can tell that all of them are normal mentally and he was pretty sure that these people could not survive a day at the company much less in the mansion.

"I am only telling the truth, Conrad-san. The entire employees are either sent to the mental asylum before becoming an employee or had become insane at staying at the company. Normal and sanity doesn't belong to the Vongola after all." Yamamoto said.

"So, you're telling us that all the employees in there are in need of a mental checkup?" Murata asked.

"Yep!" Yamamoto said with a bright smile.

"Well, that explains your lack of brain cells then." Wolfram said as he scoffs in a rude way.

"Haha..Only the boss had his sanity intact. He keeps us sane from the time being." Yamamoto said with a very fond smile.

Yuri and the others could only pity at the 'boss' at the moment. If what Yamamoto said was true then it was really something for the boss to keep his sanity intact. But judging in what informationt hey got on his boss yesterday, they seriously doubt that.

"So, who is your boss?" Sara said surprising everyone. He was so quiet during the interrogation that they almost forgot that he was there.

Yamamoto only gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, uhh..Sara-san was it? Yeah...I really can't tell you about my boss."

"Even for Yu-chan?" Sara asked again.

"My boss comes first in my priority." Yamamoto said with a happy grin.

Sara internally smirked.

"More important than your… I don't know, future wife or lover?" Sara asked mischievously. He knew that whenever there is a woman involved he is pretty sure that men would sacrifice many things just for them. Afterall, love can make people blind. But it seems that he miscalculated something. He didn't know that Yamamoto was a Guardian. A very loyal Guardian. Not to mention very protective but hey, all the other Guardians were as well.

"My boss is my top priority. I will gladly give up my future lover if boss doesn't agree with her. Afterall, my life belongs to him, alone. It applies to the others as well." Yamamoto said with sincerity that Sara couldn't help but gape.

"What if he asks you to give your heart to him?" Sara asked again. Never had he seen such devotion a man could give to his boss. And he wants to test it.

"This is starting toget cliché you know. Hey Yu-chan, why did you put something like this in the program. I really hate clichés." Yamamoto said as he gave a pout. The others stared at him blankly except for Murata and Yuri. Those who were living in the Other World just have no idea on what Yamamoto just said.

"Answer me!" Sara shouted frustratingly.

"Well, I'll give it up to him. Though you already knew my answer, don't you?' Yamamoto said.

"Anyway, what did you meant about the others as well?" Yuri asked.

"The other people who are very loyal to him, though the most loyal of them all are the Guardians." Yamamoto said.

"So the rumors of the Guardians were right." Murata said happily. One mystery solved.

"There are rumors?" Yamamoto said with a cheerful grin though on the inside he was trying to make sure that the rumors would stop. It would do no good if rumors that aren't even true would ruin Vongola's reputation. Tsuna's hard work would be ruined and he didn't like that. Murata seemed to be oblivious to this though. The others as well.

"Yep. Though that was the only thing that I managed to get and since you are from the company itself, we decided to ask you about it." Murata said while locking gaze with Yamamoto.

"Well, I can't really tell you anything more or I'll be violating the rules of the Vongola. Sorry about that Yu-chan." Yamamotosaid with a sorry face.

"It's okay senpai. I really know what you feel. Anyway, so when's your next fight?" Yuri asked nervously. He wants to know what kind of match his senpai would go next.

Yamamoto's smile dropped which was really something. The others must had already knew the reason since they really weren't bothered at the downcast expression which made Yuri more curious.

"Senpai?" Yuri asked again.

"Well, my next match would be a tag team." Yamamoto said while sighing dejectedly.

"A tag team? So you need to pair up with another contestant?" Yuri asked in a surprise voice. Though he really couldn't help but feel happy. Afterall, maybe his senpai would be forced to forfeit.

"No your Majesty. He needs someone outside the participants." Conrad said.

Yuri couldn't help but be happy more. There's no way any sane person would be his tag partner.

Yamamoto was in deep thought. He had no idea who his partner could be since no one knew him well here. Wolfram refused the offer and the others as well. He really wanted to win this tournament but if no partnered up with him then his doom to lose. How he wished he had someone to help him everytime when he needs something. Wait! That's it! He's not busy today and it's been a long time since he had any fun. Maybe he'll join the match tomorrow?

Yamamoto unconsciously grinned making the others nervous. They couldn't help but dread something. Afterall, it wasn't normal for a person to be happy for one minute, then become thoroughly depressed then be happy again. Yamamoto wasn't a bipolar was he? They hoped that nothing really bad would happen in the near future. Unfortunately for them, it was going to get worse.


	19. Chapter 19 (Rain Guardian's Partner)

It was a really fine day in Shin Makoku. Everyone was busy trying to get a seat from the upcoming match. Many contestants with their own respective partners were all training from the upcoming match today. Everybody was busy well, except for two people who were just sipping his tea with one another.

"Hmm…This is an interesting situation you had gotten yourself Yamamoto-san." Asari Ugetsu, Primo's Rain Guardian said as he sipped his tea very calm manner. He then grinned mischievously at the person across him who was also having the same expression. "This is going to be fun. Where should I sign in?"

"I'm so glad you accepted it Asari-san. This game is really interesting ne? You can even materialize your body here without using too much of your flame." Yamamoto said while grinning. Actually, he really didn't care whether his predecessor used too much flame in here or not. What really mattered was that Asari-san was here and was playing this really fun game with him. Afterall, it would really make him guilty if he couldn't share this fun to the other members of his family.

"It seems so. Anyway, would you like to have a friendly spar, today? It's been a long time since our last spar was and you could even prepare yourself for our fight today. It would be fun and please, no holding back. I want to see if you had improved since our last meeting or not." Asari offered making Yamamoto very excited. Afterall, it's not everyday you get to spar with Primo's rain guardian. Primo's guardians are always staying in their rings and would only come out if they are really needed or if they felt like him. Asari-san only appeared at him when he had been telling him this game and his dilemma in the next round. Asari-san was a skilled swordsman. Even until now, he still hadn't defeated him at least once. It was fairly obvious that Asari-san was the best partner Yamamoto could've hoped for. Primo's guardians, after all, have way more experience than them.

"That would be pretty cool! But first, I'll have to ask Yu-chan first if we can use the grounds for our spar. Afterall, he is the king in this country and I have the feeling that Tsuna would be pretty upset if we won't respect the leader though my gut is telling me that Yu-chan won't mind using it." Yamamoto said after sipping the last of his tea. "Well, I'll be going now!" He said then went outside leaving his predecessor alone with his tea.

"My descendent is such an overly benthusiastic child." Asari said then proceeded to drink his tea. The tea was really good. He was mentally thinking whether he could bring this tea back to the real world. Giotto would be surely overjoyed by this tea. If only he could come here as well…

It really didn't take that long for Yamamoto to find his kohai. He just followed his guts, enough said. However, his guts didn't tell him that Yuri was in a meeting at that time. He just opened the door with out thinking of the consequences.

"Hey, Yu-chan!" Yamamoto shouted as he barged inside a room making the occupants inside become shocked at the sudden entrance. Yamamato really startled them very much. If Yamamoto continue in doing this then the people inside the room would surely die early from heart attack. That or they would be starting to have grey hairs early in their life time.

"Senpai?" Yuri asked a little bit startled voice. He was the first to break from the shock and his question immediately made the others snapped out as well.

"What are you doing here brat?" Adelbert, who was also inside for some reasons unknown, growled. His pride from the fight still hurts after all.

"Well, you see…I was just wondering if I can use your grounds." Yamamoto said excitedly.

"Why would you want to ask that anyway?" Yuri asked with one of his brows rose. He suddenly had a very bad feeling but it couldn't be related to his senpai, right?

"I have a friendly spar with someone." Yamamoto replied still grinning.

"Is that so? Well, okay. Just don't cause any troubles." Yuri said not really caring. Afterall, he doesn't want to know why he was excited to begin with. And an excited Yamamoto is not good at all. He really hoped that this bad feeling wasn't about his senpai because he really didn't want to deal with any insanity today. He had enough of that thank you very much.

"Ok then! Thanks a lot Yu-chan‼" Yamamoto said then went out. He didn't even glanced back at them.

"Now where were we?" Yuri asked as he looked at the reports that some people this morning gave to him.

"Shouldn't you be worried about him?" Wolfram asked worriedly though he really didn't out right show it on his face. He was internally worried with what the stupid idiot would do. Also, it was really weird that Yuri wasn't worried about his senpai for today.

"I don't want to have my life shorten at the thought of always worrying senpai. Besides, what could he do anyway? Blow the place up? As if he could. Anyway, I just want to finish the meeting." Yuri said nonchalantly.

"You're right on that. Also, we need tofind more information about the Vongola." Murata said. The information he got from Yamamoto was still lacking. His gut told him that Yamamoto was still keeping more important information from him.

"Yeah, that too." Yuri said agreeing with Murata.

And with that, they continue doing whatever they were doing for several minutes. It was very quiet, that is, until an explosion was heard just outside in the grounds making them panic.

"What was that?" Yuri asked. It couldn't be an enemy attack would it?

"It seems it's outside the grounds. I believe we should check it out." Conrad said worriedly. They couldn't afford tohave an enemy attack today. And besides, the humans had given their word to not cause any troubles.

"Oh right! Senpai! He's on the grounds today sparring with someone. We have to go now!" Yuri said as dread pooled in his stomach. He really doesn't want to have his senpai get hurt even though said senpai was a headache. Internally though, he was thinking whether if his senpai was the cause of the explosion. But that would be impossible. Right? I mean how could his senpai cause a massive explosion at the grounds anyway?

Yuri and the others quickly went outside. They were worried, that's for sure. Even Adalbert came with them. When they had finally arrived at the site, Yuri noticed that it wasn't only them who had arrived. Sara and his bodyguard came as well. They were also others such as Yozak who was only just plain curious though their stances indicated that there are very ready if it was an enemy attack. They really couldn't see much. Dust covered the place and for some unexplainable reason, there were some water. But, there's no rain today so it was impossible for it to happen. Yuri looked at the place with worry. He hadn't seen his senpai anywhere and if he isn't here then he must have been caught in the explosion. The horrifying thought reallyscared Yuri very much.

"It seems that the dust is starting to clear." Conrad said.

Yuri just nodded and waited for the dust to clear. He sighed in relief though when he noticed that Yamamoto was kneeling witha sword in his hand. 'So he really was sparring then.' Yuri thought but then, he noticed that his senpai was wielding two swords instead of the usual one and that for some reason he was wearing some kind of Japanese traditional clothes that was worn by a feudal era Japanese noble. But what really surprised Yuri and the others more was another person with not one but four irregular swords, all being pointed at his senpai's throat.

"Well, it seems that I won!" the man who was wearing some kind of traditional Japanese outfit said while grinning. What disturbs them more was that the man had some similarities from Yamamoto.

"Hehe..I still need more practice then Asari-san. This spar was really fun!" Yamamoto said while smiling even though he had lots of cuts in his body. Oh, and they were bleeding pretty badly as well.

'How can you say fun when you have wounds like that!' the people around who saw the state that Yamamoto had, thought.

"It was a long time since I used all four of my swords. You're getting stronger Yamamoto-san!" Asari said while wearing a stupid grin identical to Yamamoto's.

'No! Not a second Yamamoto!' Yuri thought with dread in his guts. He knew that his headache would be doubled now but first-

"Who the heck are you?!" Wofram shouted while drawing his sword. The man was unknown after all.

Asari remained calm. He wasn't even terrified that more than one person drew their sword and was preparing to attack him. He just grinned making the other ticked for some reason. It seems that he also has Yamamoto's ability in making a person very pissed off when he wore that infuriating grin.

"My name is Ugetsu Asari but you can call me Asari-san! Nice to finally meet you all! Yamamoto-san talks about you so much when we were having our tea this morning. It was very entertaining." Asari said while smiling cheerfully.

"How did you get here anyway? I can tell that you're neither human nor a demon. So, what are you?" Murata said with his calculative eyes. Everyone stiffened at the information and readied himself for an attack. But, there wasn't an attack. In fact, the two identical people were laughing hard as if they had heard some kind of great inside joke. Of course, this confused the others so much and insulted for being laughed at especially when they don't know the reason. It specifically points to a certain great Sage.

"What's so funny?!" He demanded. His pride was insulted after all.

"Well, it's just that..Yamamoto-san was right about you." Asari said after he stopped his laughter and had just chuckled once in a while. Murata, on the other hand, was shock and curious at the same time. What did Yuri's senpai tell Asari-san anyway?

"He told me that you are the rule maker of this awesome game he was playing. By the way, you did a good job! You even knew the difference of you players! I like how the way you also made the tea! I really love it. If only I could bring this to me in the real world." Asari said with a blinding smile.

Murata just gaped. The others followed. Is it just them or was there some kind of déjà vu happening around here. It was also safe to say that Asari made Murata, the Great Sage, speechless. All because of the fact that this Asari person was just as oblivious, idiotic, naive, dense-

"Anyway, what are you if you claim yourself neither human nor demon?" Yuri asked breaking Murata from his thoughts full of insults. Yuri noticed that he was always the first person to snap out of his thoughts just to ask the questions.

"Well, I'm a spirit! In fact, I'm Yamamoto-san's predecessor!" Asari said while mentally congratulating himself when he saw the shocked faces of the people around him.

"You're a spirit!" Wolfram shouted while pointing a finger at Asari which was considered to be rude, "And this idiot's predecessor!" The former was really hard to believe but the latter part was believable. The two can be considered twins with their goofy smiles and all. Don't forget their sheer idiocy and obliviousness.

"Yep!" Asari said grinning from ear to ear. He suddenly frowned though making the others curious. Was he a bipolar as well?

As the others was thinking of that. Asari-san's face quickly morphed into a sheepish grin, scaring the others. Yep. He's definitely bipolar.

"Well, I have to get going for now Yamamoto-san. Giotto's having a cake party in secret and I'm invited." Asari said while facing at his descendant. His stupid smile was still plastered on his face.

"Really? Is Tsuna going there as well?" Yamamoto asked nervously. Well, who wouldn't be nervous? Tsuna's running away from his paperworks again and Giotto's having a mini cake party in secret. If G finds out of this, then they're doom. If Gokudera heard of this, then the two storms would engage in a fight against each other since Gokudera really hated G's guts. In fact he was fairly certain that Gokudera would use any excuse just to shove his fireworks at G's face though it still baffled Yamamoto greatly why Gokudera wanted to do that. Maybe they just wanted to see the fireworks together? But back to the main point, if the two storms fight, well..many bad things would happen! What's worse, he's not there to calm them. He'll miss the fun big time!

"I don't know. I'll just see for myself. Anyway, I'll see you later for the match. Don't forget to practice." Asari said in a very cheerful manner.

"Yep I won't! I had a long way to go before defeating you after all!" Yamamoto said then waving a goodbye at Asari.

Asari just grinned. And in a matter of seconds, Asari disappeared in a burst of blue flames, which really shocked a great deal of people. Also, it made the other people convinced that the person before was really a spirit.

"That was a really fun spar. I'm gonna practice tomorrow. I was so close at defeating him too!" Yamamoto said and looked at his kohai who seems to be frozen in shock. Now that you think about it, everyone seems to be frozen as well.

"Yu-chan? Are you okay?" Yamamoto said as he tried to wave a hand in front of his kohai. It didn't work though. It took several poking and several minutes did Yuri react and when he did, he shouted.

"What the heck!" Yuri shouted effectively snapping everyone from their shock.

"Finally! You're back!" Yamamoto said and gave his kohai a victory sign. Yuri wasn't amused at all.

"Who was that man senpai?" Yuri asked again cause after all that had happened today, he was having a hard time understanding and comprehending what just happened. It was really confusing to the point that he was now having a massive headache.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was very oblivious to the massive headaches and confusion to all the people around him. He sheathed his swords and just gave them all a very confused smile.

"Didn't he just told you earlier who he was, senpai? His name is Asari Ugetsu. He's also my predecessor!" Yamamoto simply said as if it was the answer to everything, which was definitely not.

Yuri groaned. He started massaging his forehead as he was tempted to shout at Yamamoto's obliviousness. Fortunately, someone had already beaten him to that. Not that he was going to shout at his senpai at the beginning.

"That's not what he meant, idiot!" Wolfram shouted as he tightened his grip on his sword. He swore that that if the idiot does something idiotic again then he would definitely strangle the man. Yuri's senpai or not, the man is going down!

"Huh? But Yu-chan was asking who he was so I replied with his name." Yamamato said while tilting his head on one side as sign that he was confused which really ticked off a lot of people. Afterall, it was supposed to be them who were the confused ones and not the other way around.

"He meant-" Wolfram tried to explain but was cut-off by Yuri who just shook his head at Wolfram's direction. Yuri knew that Wolfram was almost at his limit. If Yamamato can still manage to infuriate Wolfram then…he feared for his senpai's safety though that would definitely solve his entire headaches. The majority of it though. Yuri shook his head. What the heck was he just thinking? He shouldn't think of that especially if it concerned about his senpai!

"Senpai. What I meant is that: Who was that man to you? How did he come in this world anyway?" Yuri asked as looked at his senpai straight in the eye.

Yamamoto just stared back at Yuri. He was looking at him a serious expression that Yuri could help but gulped in nervousness. The others were anticipating for the answer as well. They were just that curious

"Hmm…He'a my…" Yamamoto started. The others tooka step closer as if the distance was a hindrance to them.

Yamamato grinned suddenly.

"He's my guardian angel! So of course that he is always with me!" Yamamato said.

Everyone just gaped at the utter ridiculousness of it all. Yamamatoon the other hand was anything but oblivious. He was so enjoying the watching their expression right now. He knew that he had to keep the secret of the Vongola. Introducing Asari as the Primo's rain guardian would lead to suspicions and those who were smart enough would make the connection to him. It's not like he's doing something bad right? Afterall, it's part of his job to protect Vongola even if this is only just a game.


	20. Chapter 20 (New Years Omake)

**EARLIER**

A small green glowing portal appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a garden.

Two men was having small conversations and tea, they were enjoying until a small green glowing light appeared out nowhere. They continue to watch it, then suddenly, a small figure came flying through it and the portal quickly closed behind it. The small figure crashed into a fountain. With a splash, the small figure revealed to be a child.

The child crawled out of the fountain and looked around, scanning the area. The child's eyes met the two older men watching him.

The two men looked almost identical, if it weren't for their eye and hair color and clothes being different, they would most likely to be mistaken as twins. They both have Japanese features, but one wore a very old Japanese traditional formal attire and the other wore modern clothes, jeans and t-shirts.

The small child soaking wet, but it didn't bother him, he walked up to the two men. "Hi my name is Larry!" He enthusiastically introduced himself.

The two men look a glance at each other then they made a identical grin and looked back at the young child in front of them. "Hello, young one, I am Asari Ugetsu." The man with the Japanese attire answered.

"Name's Yamamoto Takeshi!" The man with modern clothes answered.

Asari asked, "Would you like to join us for a morning tea?"

Larry 's stomach rumbled from hunger. "Yes, Thank you!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Looks like the little guy is hungry." He pulls a chair for the child.

Larry climbs and sits on the chair that was offered. Asari placed a plate of cookies in front of him and pour tea that would go with the cookies, "Thank you."

Asari chuckled, "Your welcome, young one."

Yamamoto smiled, "So where did you come from, little guy? "

Larry took a bite of the cookie and answered, "From another dimension, I'm a dimension traveler."

Asari asked "A dimension traveler?"

Larry took a sip of the tea and nodded, "Yupe! I travel through different dimension."

Yamamoto nodded, "So you came here to sight-see?"

Larry shrinked down in disappointment. "No, I was trying to get back to the dimension where my big brother is, but I ended up here instead."

Asari patted Larry's back, "Not worry little one, you'll definetly be able to get back to you older brother if you continue your travel through dimensions."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement as he ruffles Larry's hair, "Asari-san is right! Don't give up! Little guy!"

Larry smiled happily from the advice, "Your right!" he gasps, "I should get going if I want to see Big Brother sooner!"

Yamamoto smiled "That's the spirit!"

Asari made a identical smile, "Not before you finish your tea and cookies, young one."

Larry enthusiastically ate his cookies and drank his tea. After he ate and drank, he hopped off his seat and pointed at the fountain, then looked back at the two older men, "I guess this is a good bye."

Yamamoto smiled, "Come visit us again, little guy."

Asari gave Larry a handkerchief full of cookies, "Becareful on your journey and keep safe."

Larry nodded, "I will!" he made the finger that was pointing, glow green and shoots a beam, making a portal. He ran toward and flies through. "I will definitely come visit again, " Larry waves back at the two kind men.

Yamamoto and Asari both had a identical grin and waved in a sync.

 _This chapter was based on my other fanfic. Robin or Red-X!?_

 _It is a fanfic crossover of Teen Titans and Young Justice._

 _Try reading it, Don't forget to comment and rate the story!_

 _Till next chapter, Be Awsum Stay Awsum._


	21. Chapter 21 (Tag-Team Madness)

Yuri groaned. He was having a total major headache as of today. He glanced at the others, wondering if they were in the same state as him. One look at them and he guessed right.

Murata was sitting at the corner with a deep frown. His eyebrows were scrunched up together as he was in a very, very deep thought. Yuri guessed that Murata wouldn't come up with an explanation even if he was the Great Sage. Yamamoto was a mystery. No more and no less. The only thing that he knew about his senpai was that he was a very cheerful, dense person who shared his passion of playing baseball. He was an easy going person with absolute no care in the world and an annoying dense idiot. He had thought that he always knew his senpai well. Unfortunately, recent events had told him that Yamamoto is not what he seems to be. His senpai was hiding something. His guts were telling him about that but unfortunately, it also said that he shouldn't know more. It was only telling him that all this information was just enough. But he is curious. He wanted to know his senpai more. He wanted to uncover so many secrets especially those that involves the Vongola.

Vongola. Now, this was another mystery to him. He knew the basic knowledge about this organization, added to what his senpai told him. Yuri respected and held the Vongola in high regards not just because it was powerful but because the Vongola always help those who are in need. They had helped lots of people rich and poor alike and even those rumors about them always spending money just because their subordinates destroyed something wouldn't change his respect to the Vongola. In fact, one of his dreams was to meet the Vongola Decimo himself. He always imagined the Decimo was an old person with a cane and with a very strict face but has gentle eyes.

Unfortunately, all of these were broken when his senpai told him what Vongola was. Now, all he can imagine was crazy mental people running the company. Shouldn't these people supposed to be in a mental asylum and not in very powerful company that had great influence in the world? Yuri just sighed.

"Aaarrrggghhh! Stop that needless sighing Yuri!" Wolfram said as he slammed his hands in the table right in front of Yuri. His face was clearly showing signs that he was very pissed off right now.

"I'm having a headache right now, Wolfram and you're yelling is making it worse." Yuri grumbled under his breath.

"It's that entire stupid idiot's fault!" Wolfram shouted as he stomped away and started pacing here and there.

Yuri just decided to ignore the blonde in front of him and focused his gaze on Conrad who was only just standing there and leaning in one wall with a calm face. It seems that Conrad live up to his promise to just pretend ignoring all weird events that surrounds Yamamoto. In short, what had happened moments ago was thoroughly ignored and didn't happen. If you want to be a great swordsman and live then you shouldn't show any surprises to your opponents. That will only kill you.

"Conrad, where is senpai?" Yuri asked at the calm brown soldier.

"He is signing up for today's match with his friend." was the only reply that Conrad said. He didn't mention any of the words that consist of guardian angel, predecessor and spirit. All of those were entirely ignored.

Yuri groaned again. He had forgotten that today was the long awaited double team duel. No wonder he didn't see him again after his 'spar' if that was one. No spar could've made you bathe in blood like that. Yuri was sure that his senpai would have become unconscious at that time.

"I hope nothing troublesome would happen today." Yuri said as he tried rubbing his forehead. Unfortunately, knowing Yamamoto, things would lead to trouble. If not now, then it would be soon. He could absolutely feel it on his guts.

 **With The Two Rain Vongola**

"Wow…look at those people go, Yamamoto-san." Asari said as they looked at the people passing byat the open café they were eating. Apparently, contestants could have the privilege to get free food as long as you don't abuse that privilege that much.

"Indeed. This place is really fun to play. I wonder if there are other places that hold this kind of event." Yamamoto said as he drank some of his tea.

"Hmm..maybe Decimo could create this kind of event?" Asari suggested. "I'msure that Decimo would be thrilled. He can have a guardian-boss bonding time."

"Nahh..Tsuna wouldn't create that kind of event. I'm pretty sure that Tsuna would downright disagree with this. There are too many bloodthirsty people wanting to take a chance to kill someone." Yamamoto said with a disturbing bright smile.

"True. Anyway, it's a good thing that we managed to sign up before the time was up. It would definitely be a shame if I can't play this game as well. G would be so jealous when he hears of this." Asari replied in very cheerful voice.

"Yup. Gokudera might be as well!" Yamamoto added in the same cheerful voice.

The two continued their light conversation, occasionally taking a sip of their tea. They weren't in a hurry. The tournament is going to start in 2 hours. There's plenty of time to relax.

"Anyway, how was the tea party that Primo held? Were you found out by G?" Yamamotoasked curiously.

"Well…" Asari started but was interrupted as two people came up to them.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, brother. Our next-to-be victims.." a big, bulky man said while giving the two rain guardian a conceited smile. It didn't have any reaction from the two rains though.

"So these are the two losers that we're gonna beat up?" another man said though he was less bulky than the other. "They wouldn't less than 3 seconds!"

"Hey! That's very rude! Normally, you should talk behind someone's back. Not in front of them." Asari said while giving them a very carefree smile that for some reason pissed the two people off.

"Yeah! That's right!" Yamamoto agreed.

The two brothers just gaped at them. They only had one thought that ran in their minds at that time. It was also very obvious as well.

"Brother! They're idiots! I can't believe that they defeated that Adalbert-guy!" the less bulky one said.

"Obviously, it was only beginners luck. No way as stupid guys like them defeat him. Anyway, if we defeat them then we will finally get a chance to beat the so-called hero, Al." bulky man said.

"This will be our chance! Let's go brother. And you!" less bulky man said and pointed a finger to the two people who are looking at them. "Remember the name of Balthasar and Akito of Big Shimaron! We will defeat you hands down Vongola!"And with that they walked away leaving the two rain guardians to stare at them. They actually had no idea what just happened.

"Did you understand what they were saying, Yamamoto-san? All I had heard were some gibberish words." Asari said while giving a sad sigh.

"I don't either. All I heard was that they will be our next opponent. How did they know that in advance anyway?" Yamamoto asked while sipping his tea.

"Who knows? AlthoughI'm starting to think that they are idiots." Asari said and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really? Hmm….now that I think about it, they kind of resemble something." Yamamoto mused. He was in deep thought right now.

"Yeah… You're right with that though. I think that they are like those monkeys that I saw when we had that family outing in a zoo." Asari said.

"Yeah. That outing was very fun, though the zoo was in pretty bad shape when we left it. Tsuna was very mad at us for a whole day and he didn't talk to us for a day. He was in a very bad mood though I really wonder why." Yamamoto said while giving a sad sigh as he finished drinking his cup of tea.

"Giotto was mad at us that day as well. Do you might have any clue as to why?" Asari asked as he gave Yamamoto a curious look. He was wondering if Yamamoto knew the answer.

Yamamoto just shrugged. He doesn't know the answer. His boss was like that, always having tantrums whenever something get destroyed or exploded. Anyway, Yamamoto really doesn't care. As long as they protect the Vongola Tsuna loved then they are fine with that.

Asari just accepted Yamamoto's answer and went back to sipping his tea.

"You know? This tea is really nice!" Asari complimented.

 **Time Skip!**

 **Tournament**

 **Colosseum**

"Welcome back, everyone! Today will be a not so ordinary match. As you can see, we have new competitors today. Surprise? Well, they aren't supposed to be a competing but the rules say so otherwise. Now, I present you a Tag Team Match! First match today will be the mysterious Vongola team, Yamamoto and his partner, Asari!" the speaker's voice boomed as the spectators started to cheer. When the duo finally came out, a lot of whispers were heard as they notice that the companion looked like the other one. It was very weird. Some whispered whether if the new guy was some kind of long lost twin of the other.

"Next as their opponents, we had the fearsome Big Shimaron brothers, Balthasar and Akito!" the speaker said. The crowd doubled its cheering since they were more humans than demons today and besides, they were more excited in watching the second round since it has their legendary hero Al and all.

"So they're fighting the Shimaron brothers huh." Sara said as he looked at the scene with calculating eyes.

"You know them?" Yuri, who was beside Sara at that time, looked at the teen with curiosity.

"Yep. They had a nasty habit in pissing their opponents before a fight. You know? This might be an interesting match. I'mkind of excited on what would happen next." Sara said as a mischievous glint in his eyes is shown.

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen today." Yuri said as he looked at the match worriedly.

"If your senpai is involved then I'm really not gonna be surprised that something outrageous happens in this match." Murata grumbled as looked at the match with disdain.

"Well, that is true." Yuri muttered back.

"I wonder what you senpai do to surprise us this time, Yuri." Sara asked with humor in his voice.

Yuri groaned. "Ugh..please no more surprises. I've had enough of it already." Yuri groaned as he imagined future headaches that are yet to come.

"You're right about that, but I'm kind of curious of what will happen when those two idiots might become mad. In fact, I never saw them mad at least once and a lot of people had already insulted him before." Murata said as he now eyed the people below him with curiosity.

"And that is why I'mexcited in this match. Who knows, maybe we'll see an angry Yamamoto today." Sara said as chuckled to himself.

"An angry senpai..hmm..I wonder what he'll do." Yuri muttered as he tried to imagine a very angry Senpai. It really didn't work. All he could see is a grinning senpai while trying to wave a deadly sword around his opponents. Yuri knows that this was supposed to be scary. Of course, who wouldn't be freaked out when you have a grinning swordsman out to your blood? But he knew the fact that there wasn't anything that can anger his happy-go-lucky senpai. He's too much carefree and happy go lucky. He wouldn't get angry at anything thrown by those brothers…right? Needless to say, Yuri was now becoming more nervous than he was before.

 **Meanwhile:**

Yamamoto and Asari were both thrilled at the match today. People were cheering everywhere as they had been excited as the participants are. They both couldn't really blame them. They were just as excited as the crowds were after all though they were kind of disappointed when the spectators cheered for their opponents more. Anyway, they just pushed it aside as they reallydon't care. All that matters is that they are going to have a blast today. But there is one question that was really disturbing them. How did they know that they were their opponents? It was a mystery to them so it was no surprise that Yamamoto asked this question.

"Hey….uhmm…how did you know that we were your opponents?" Yamamoto asked as Asari gave a nod, agreeing with his question. He was after all, just as curious as Yamamato was.

The Shimaron Brothers just gave the man 'are-you-an-idiot-or-totally-dense'look but the rain guardians were both oblivious to it and just stared at them, waiting for the answer. The Shimaron Brothers became pissed again for reasons unknown.

"What are you? A retard? Didn't you see the match up hours ago. It was posted for all to see and you didn't even saw it?"Akito growled as he readied his sword. He smirked confidently. He was pretty much sure that this match would be as easy as pie.

"There was? Wow! Asari-san, we were having so much fun talking about our boss that we didn't even notice it." Yamamoto said as he gave a brilliant bright smile at his partner. Asari did the same.

The Shimaron Brothers were not amused.

"It was after all making us nostalgic, especially at the zoo event." Asari replied.

"Those were good times, Asari-san. Good times." Yamamoto said as he chuckled as he remembered those unforgettable events.

The Shimaron brothers didn't know what the heck they were talking about but they knew that it is still five minutes more before the match officially starts. They heard their opponents talking about their boss and decided that it must be their king or something like that.

"Your boss eh?" Balthasar snorted effectively making him the center of attention from their opponents.

"What is it?" Asari asked bur deep down some kind of bad feeling swelled up in his guts. If there was one thing he knows, it is that his guts are always right.

"He must be some kind of puny weak boss. If by the looks of his representatives then he must be weak. A pathetic excuse of a human being that-" Balthasar said but never had time to finish what he was supposed to say as a wave of killer intent washed over them. They froze. Literally. The only thing that they can only do is watch as their two opponents looked at them with a very scary glare.

What the two brothers didn't know is that all guardians from the first to the tenth generations are very, very loyal to their own boss. In fact, all the guardians who were doing their own thing had an urge tobeat the crap out of someone for reasons unknown. It was really fortunate of them that the other guardians hadn't known of this and what they did. Unfortunately, there are 2 rain guardians who happens to be their opponents and had heard that statement. And they were not happy and amused about it.

It was official; the rain who was supposed to be tranquil just became a very downpour.


	22. Chapter 22 (Two Pissed Off Rain)

It was already known to all the Vongola members, allies and enemies of the unwritten rule. This unofficial rule was so important that it could mean life and death to them. Even those of the enemies knew of this unwritten rule and abide it as if their life depended on it. It was just that important. Of course, the Vongola Decimo or any his predecessors never knew of this. In fact, he was oblivious to it and the mafia people wanted to stay at that. Goodness knows what would happen if he knew of this. Although, they do had an inkling that the Decimo already knows of this and just choose to ignore it.

Now you must be wondering what this important unwritten rule is. If you haven't known of this yet, then let me tell you: Thou shall not insult the boss unless you are a very close friend. Do it and you're not even considered a close friend, then you are dead meat.

Needless to say, since the Shimaron Brothers weren't considered close friends to the Vongola Decimo, heck they didn't even met him yet, then it was safe to say that they had broken the sacred unwritten law of the Vongola, which was not a very good idea at the moment. Now, there is only one word to describe the Shimaron Brothers as they faced not just one but two pissed off rain guardians.

They're doomed.

The Shimaron Brothers weren't the only one who was about to piss their pants off. Those who were spectators of the match sat there frozen as they literally why saw the dangerous aura that the normally two happy-go-lucky Vongola swordsmen had emitted. It was very scary. So scary that the parents feared that they had unknowingly traumatized their children by letting them see the terrifying match. It was later questioned why they even bothered to bring their childrenin a supposed bloody tournament. The bell had finally rang signaling that the five minutes was over and that the match had finally began.

"Hey brother," Akito said as he glanced at his brother moments after the signal was heard. There was pure nervousness in his voice as he called out at his brother and partner.

"Yeah?" Balthasar asked. His voice nervous for once and lost its cockiness the moment the signal was given.

"Remind me to strangle you once this is finished." Akito grumbled as he gave his brother a glare. The 'if we ever survive this' was already understood by everyone who saw the exchange.

Balthasar gulped. "Yes. Please do." He murmured. He really hoped that he can survive this.

"Senpai's mad. Really mad." Yuri concluded as the deadly aura that the two guardians had emitted reached all the way to their place.

"Way to state the obvious, Shibuya." Murata grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Yuri just glared at him and punched him though in a playful manner. "Shut up."

"Oohh...things are really starting to get very interesting." Sara said as he smiled mischievously.

"Congratulations then. Your wish just got granted." Murata replied in a very sarcastic tone.

"I knew it. Something bad is really gonna happen today." Yuri said. "Will this day ever get worse?"

As Yuri asked this question, a raindrop fell on the ground. After that, a light rain was pouring on everyone though fortunately for the kings, they have roofs. Unfortunately for the spectators, they haven't. They were just thankful that they were used to the rain pouring on them now that they really don't get sick on it already.

"Weird. I swore that it was sunny moments ago." Murata said as he looked at the sky.

"Did you have anything to do with this, Yuri?" Wolfram grumbled. Yuri shook his head. "Then, can you do something like stopping the rain?" Wolfram said while pointing at the dark sky.

"I may control this but I have a feeling that the rain is supposed to fall today. Don't tell me how I know of this. I just have a feeling that stopping the rain means trouble. Also, this is a natural rain." Yuri explained.

"Still, don't you think this is too much of a coincidence?" Sara said in his mysterious voice.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Nothing." Sara said dismissing the conversation and just went back to watching the fight.

'This is really interesting. Now what are you gonna do now,Vongola?'

Asari made the first move. He ran towards the brothers and tried to decapitate them.

Fortunately, for the brothers, they managed to avoid the swing though it was really a close one. Akito tried to fight back but then his sword was block by another sword. He looked up and saw what the other guardian's dubbed as 'Yamamato's Hitman mode.' Yeah. Yamamoto was blocking the sword and his face was so serious that Akito couldn't help but feel confuse and nervous. After all, wasn't he supposed to be an overly cheerful guy before? He looked beside him and saw that his brother Balthasar was having his hands full on the Asari-guy.

"You should really focus more on your opponent." Yamamoto said as he swung his sword.

Akito jumped side ways narrowly avoiding a very fatal strike. "Nice one lad. But I have lots of experience battling. You, on the other hand, don't." Akito swung again.

Yamamoto only deflected the sword.

"This is really tiring isn't it, Asari-san?" Yamamoto said as he gave the brothers a sad sigh.

"They kept blabbering on about them having more experience and being better swordsman than us. Not to mention, I'm still mad at them from insulting Decimo and in the process, Giotto." Asari said as he gave the brothers a hard look.

The brothers flinched but never the less stayed on their ground.

"Should we finish this?" Yamamoto said, his grin was back but for some reason, it was menacing. In other words, scary.

"We should." Asari said as he nodded.

And with a blink of an eye, the two brothers slumped down. "That was quick. Just as expected from the Tenth Generation Rain Guardian and Current Sword Emperor." Asari complemented.

"You're not as bad as well, Asari-san." Yamamoto replied.

The spectators could only look at the match with awe. The match was insanely fast. One moment, they were fighting intensely, the next they were done. Vongola won and they didn't even break a sweat. They looked at the unconscious forms of the brothers. Yep. They were knocked up. What they didn't know was that, the Shimaron brothers were fatally wounded. 25 broken bones, 3 broken ribs and utterly paralyzed- these were what they got for just insulting their boss.

The 2 rain guardians were just giving the punishment lightly. Let's face it; if it were any other guardians, then the brothers could have had worse. They might be put in a forever coma or completely traumatized that you would avoid going outside for eternity. So yes. Those broken bones were just light punishment for them. Heck, they should just be thankful that they were still alive. Most hard headed enemies who didn't know of the sacred unwritten rule died a gruesome death courtesy of Hibari and Mukuro.

"Quick! Call the medics!" the referee shouted as he noticed the hard breathing of the brothers. As he watched them get treated, he looked back at the Vongola representatives who had contempt looks on their faces.

' _Just what the heck did they do, anyway?'_ the referee horridly thought. He didn't have more time to contemplate on that thought though when he was shoved by an angry Big Shimaron King.

"What did you do to my warriors?" the king said through gritted teeth.

The rain duo just gave the king a sheepish smile. "We beat them! That means that we could so totally move on to the next match!" Yamamoto said while still grinning.

"And how could an unknown kingdom beat my strongest warriors!" the king shouted.

He was rewarded with a blankstare and 2 pairs of confused blinking eyes. "They're you're strongest warriors?" Asari asked as he blinked his eyes innocently.

The king saw red. "Why you! Where is this so-called leader of yours! Tell me! Is he here or is he such a coward that he can-". But the king never had the chance to finish his sentence as two pair of cold killer glares looked at him. The king gulped nervously.

"You know mister, you shouldn't say those things if you want to live a long life. Primo and Decimo are great and awesome and they're very powerful so you should really not judge them like that." Asari said with that cold glare of his.

"Wait, you have two Kings?" an unknown voice said. The three turned around only to see Sara, Yuri and his companions called to them. It seemed the Big Shimaron was causing a scene and since Yuri is the king of the kingdom they're in; then it was his job to sort this out.

"Hey Yu-chan! You should really make your characters a little less rude. They keep insulting my boss." Yamamoto said with a frown.

Yuri sighed disappointedly. Even with all these happenings, Yamamoto still thinks of this as a game.

"Anyway, why do you have two ki-err boss? I thought that you only had one?" Sara asked again.

"We have different boss." Asari explained making the others confuse.

"What do you mean?" Murata asked in calculative manner.

"Well...how should I explain this?" Asari mumbled while a crease appeared on his brows.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Yamamoto said excitedly. It seems that he was back to his cheerful, dense self.

"You do?" Asari said while grinning. Apparently, he was also back to his cheerful and oblivious self as well.

"Yeah! It's like this! I serve the Decimo while Asari-san served the Primo." Yamamoto explained.

The others stared blankly. It didn't explain anything at all.

"You still don't get it?" Yamamoto asked confusedly. "Man, you're slow."

"Why you! You are the one who is slow. Your 'explanation' didn't explain anything at all. In fact, you just made it more confusing!" Wolfram shouted.

"Really? I understand it very well." Asari chirped in making the others twitched.

"As the saying goes: Only the idiots understand the language of the idiots." Murata mumbled. Yuri heard it and couldn't help but smile. Yep. That saying is so true.

"Could you please make more sense already?" Gwendel grumbled as he now had an irritated face.

"But we did!" Yamamoto protested.

"Well, it just made more confusing!" Wolfram shouted.

"Quiet! I was the one who was asking first! I demand answers!" the Big Shimaron King shouted.

The arguments would have continued if they weren't interrupted by a chuckle behind them. "This is an interesting predicament you have here my rain, though it really saddens me that you didn't tell me about this. This is an interesting game!" a blonde haired person with sky blue eyes said.

"Ah! Primo!" the two rain guardians shouted. Then Asari made a move that really shocked the people. He knelt before the blonde, took his hand with a ring and kissed it. "Welcome, Primo!" Asari said as he finished the formal greetings.

"It's nice to see you, my rain guardian." Primo said with a warm smile.

"WHAT!"


	23. Chapter 23 (Vongola's First King)

"This is an interesting predicament you have here my rain, though it really saddens me that you didn't tell me about this. This is an interesting game!" a blonde haired person with sky blue eyes said.

"Ah! Primo!" the two rain guardians shouted.

Then Asari made a move that really shocked the people. He knelt before the blonde, took his hand with a ring and kissed it. "Welcome, Primo!" Asari said as he finished the formal greetings.

"It's nice to see you, my rain guardian." Primo said with a warm smile.

"WHAT!"

A man with messy blond hair in a black with gold pin stripe suit, wearing a black cloak with a gold embordory of the Vongola's symbol boldly displayed on the back. He also wore leather finger-less gloves as wells gold chains held up his cloak and decorating his outfit, giving him a royalty look.

Yuri can't help but admire the man that just appeared out of nowhere and everyone else as well. The blond man, Asari called him Primo. He held himself high with confidence and authority. He had an aura that only a noble or a someone with a royal heritage. With one look, anyone can see that he is someone with greatness and importance, he has done many great things and will continue to do so and many will remember no matter how long time as pasted.

Yuri couldn't help but felt so small compared to the blond man, Primo. Something nudged him on the side, he turns and sees that it was Murata.

Murata sigh at his, a bit useless at times, king friend. He whispers to Yuri. "We should end the preliminary today and continue tomorrow."

Yuri not understanding, "Eh? Why?"

Sarah chuckles, "Yuri." Yuri turns to him. "I think what Murata is trying to say that if we stop the game. We can ask Yamamoto-san if we can invite Primo to join us." He again chuckles.

Yuri, finally started to see what they were hinting at, he nods. He stood up from his seat and fake coughs, as if clearing his throat and getting everyones attention, thankfully everyone turns their attention to him. "With this, I declare that this round is won by the Vongola and will continue tomorrow."

After the announcement the crowd cheered and chanted Vongola. The two winners turned to each other and smile.

Yamamoto laughed. "Hahaha. Asari-san, it looks like we won this round."

Asari grinned. "You have definitely improved since the last, Yamamoto-san."

Primo just smiled, happy that their descendant is getting along with them. "So, Asari, I'm glad that you are having fun! I too want to join this game!"

The two smiled happily. Happy that Primo approves of what they were doing and wants to join their fun. Yamamoto happily exclaimed, "You will definitely have fun!"

Asari's eyes twinkled with excitement, "This game is like no other! Primo, this game is amazing!"

Yamamoto then remembers his kouhai. "Primo, you should meet my friend Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan is amazing! He is the king of a kingdom in this game. He is also the one that organized this tornament! And not only that but he also made this game!"

Primo's eyes grew with interest. "Ho. I would like to meet this person. If he made this game and also organized this tournament, then he must be a fun person and loves to play games."

A black haired teen dress in black gakuran uniform sitting on a throne for a king sneezed. "HA-AKchooo!"

"Heika! Are you alright! Are you sick? Do you have a cold?!" Gunter exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm fine, Gunter." Yuri answers sniffling.

Sara chuckles in amusement. "By the sound of it. It's more like someone is gossiping about you, Yuri."

Muarata laughs, "Ahahaha. You're definitely right!"

Wolfram enraged with jealously. "Yuri! You...You henachoko! Did you flirt with someone again?! I'm your fiance!" He strangles Yuri.

Yuri being strangled, he tries calm the self-proclaimed fiance. "Wolfram! Calm down."

Conrad tries to calm his youngest half brother. "Ma-ma, Wolfram. I'm sure Yuri wouldn't cheat on anyone."

Gwendal comments, "Maybe it was the two idiots down there with the blond man..."

Everyone stops what they were doing and looks toward Gwendal for moment then looks down at the two identical swordsmen laughing with a blond man.

Murata speaks up, "Why don't we go back inside the castle and find out who is that man."

Yamamoto smiles, "Then Come on, Primo! You will definitely like Yuri and his friends!"

Yamamoto and Asari lead Primo out of the stadium as they continued to talk of this new wonderful world to the first King *ahem Boss ahem* of the Vongola *ahem Famiglia* .


	24. Chapter 24 (Meeting The Vongola Primo)

On a beautiful afternoon, surrounded by beautiful greens and flowers. Afternoon Tea was being served in the back garden of the castle. Servants places snacks, teacups and teas on the table. Once the servants left, the Head Butler enumerated the meal with details.

"Today's afternoon tea snack is sandwiches and assorted cookies and biscuits. The sandwiches are all cut in bite size pieces and we have prepared different filling to choose in preference. We have also prepared loafs of bread and jams as well. The bread has been freshly baked and made from the best ingredients in the kingdom. The jams are Strawberry, Blueberry, and Orange Marmalade. The fruits in the jams were handpicked and used only the best and sweetest from the castle fruit farm.

The cookies and biscuits are fresh from the oven. They were made from the best and only the best of ingredients in this Kingdom could offer. The butter used is from a snowing mountain goat, for their milk is the most delicious and richer than any other milk. The eggs used is from specially bread chickens that produces the best of the bests eggs.

Today's tea, we have prepared Darjeeling and Earl Grey. The teas used were just had been imported today this morning. For those who prefer to drink something cold, we have also prepared an iced cold lemon honey tea. The lemons were also handpicked and used only the best from the castle fruit farm. The honey is freshly brought in this morning made by the wild BearBees, known to produce the most delicious and sweetest honey in the world. Please enjoy these snacks." With that the butler left.

Everyone took a bite and started to converse with each other. Commenting that the snacks and tea were great. They were all enjoying themselves, until Wolfram brought a different subject into the conversation. "Do you think that the Blond Man is really the King of Vongola Kingdom."

Murata comments, "I'm not really sure."

Sara chuckles. "It sure looks like it from the way Asari-san act toward the Mystery Blondie."

Conrad comment. "Yamamoto-san and Asari-san called him, Primo."

Yuuri comment. "We won't know the answer if we just keep guessing. We just have to ask Primo-san for answers."

Gwendal comments. "Speaking of them, there they come now."

On cue everyone turns toward the trio walking towards them. Walking ahead like a leader, Primo smiled brightly excited about this meeting. Asari on the right and Yamamoto on the left wearing the same identical grin, following behind Primo. Yuuri stood up from his seat. Both leaders walked up to each other and shook hands.

Yuuri greeted. "It's nice to have you join us King Primo."

Primo blinks then started to chuckle. "Yamamoto is right, you are funny."

Yuuri brought a hand behind his head and scratched as he nervously laughed. "Right... Ah... Would like to join us for tea?"

Primo smiled brightly. "I would love too!"

The Vongola settled down at the table.

Yamamoto takes a bite of one of the sandwiches. "This is delicious!"

Asari curious took one as well. "I'll take one." He takes a bite. "This is indeed delicious."

Primo tastes the freshly baked cookies. His eyes sparkles in wonder. "This cookie is most delicious cookie!"

Murata comment. "Glad that you are enjoying, Your Majesty. Why don't we start with introduction."

Yuuri smiles brightly. "That's a good idea! I'm Shibuya Yuuri, the King of Maoh Kingdom." He turns to his best friend. "This Murata Ken" He continues naming everyone. "Wolfram"

"His Fiancé!" Wolfram shouts.

"Conrad" Conrad just nods.

"Gwendal" He just grunts.

"This Sara and his bodyguard. Sara is the King of Shou Shimaron." Sara waves.

"Then Gunter" Gunter dramatically bows.

"And this princess here is my adopted daughter, Greta." Greta shyly waves behind Yuuri.

Primo smiles, "Well as you all already know both Yamamoto and Asari, I will just introduce myself." He cleared his throat. "My name is Giotto, the Vongola Primo."

Sara questioned. "Wait Primo is not your name but title?"

Primo nods. "Primo is my title."

Gunter asks. "Then what does Primo means?"

Primo chuckles. "It means The First."

Yuuri comments. "So you're Vongola The First? So basically you're the first King of Vongola Kingdom?"

Primo nods. "That's correct."

Gwendal questions. "Then who is Yamamoto's king, when he said you are not his king?"

Primo blinks and tilts his head. "Yamamoto serves my great grandson as his Guardian of Rain." He turns to Asari. "Asari is my Rain Guardian."

Yuuri still a bit confused. "So wait how? Your kingdom has two kings?"

Primo laughs. "Of course not! There is only one king!"

Yuuri got more confused. "Wait Primo-san, you just said you are king."

Primo chuckles. "Call me Giotto. I'm not the king anymore! My great grandson is Vongola Decimo!"

Everyone questions. "Ha?"

Primo continues. "My great grandson is the current Vongola Decimo!"

Wolfram getting pissed. "What does that even mean?!?"

Primo smiles and answers amused by the others. "It means the Tenth. My Great Grandson is the current King, Vongola the Tenth."

Yamamoto laughs. "Yup! And I'm the Rain Guardian to Tsuna, Vongola Decimo!"

Asari continues. "10 generation have past since the Vongola was created. Time flies by so fast."

Primo smiles fondly. "I still remember how I started it. Ah... So many memories." Asari nods in agreement, remembering the past. Yamamoto smiles fondly, happy that his ancestor had many great memory in the Vongola with Primo.

One thing ran through everyones mind. _"How old exactly were Giotto and Asari?!"_ It's normal for Demons to live long but they were not Demons but humans.

Primo stood. "Well it was nice to meet you all but sadly I have to return, my Storm Guardian must be worried where I am." He turned to Asari. "Asari you can remain here as long as you want. Yamamoto next time when I come back here, I promise to bring Tsunayoshi with me."

Yamamoto happily exclaimed. "Really?!"

Primo nods. "Promise!" With that he burst into orange flames and disappears.

Asari happy spoke to his descendant. "How great, Yamamoto-san, that Primo will bring Decimo on the next visit!"

Yamamoto happily agrees. "Yeah!"

Everyone else was shocked at what just happened.

"WHAT?!?!"

They two idiots just laughs without a care in the world.


	25. Chapter 25 (Shocking News)

On a warm sunny, outside the court yard two men where sitting down on a blanket and was chatting with each other while doing something. The two identical swordsmen were polishing their swords.

"Yamamoto-san, what do you think the Final Battle will be like?" Asari asks as he inspects the blade he just polished.

Yamamoto stops polishing then looks up the sky, thinking about the answer to the question. "Mmmh." He smiles, "I don't know but that's what make it more exciting, doesn't it, Asari-san?"

Asari blinks in surprise, then smiles as well. " You are right, Yamamoto-san."

With that the two continues to polish their kanata and having a small chit-chat. Both being carefree and not worrying about the Finals.

Watching over them from the study room window was Murata and Wolfram. Murata sighed, just watching the two idiots polishing their katanas made him exhausted. Wolfram turns away from window, fuming in rage for the said two being too carefree and irresponsible.

"Yuri! Do something about the two idiots!"

"Shinbuya, the two will definitely will get hurt if you don't do something about their attitude."

Yuri nods, sniffling, feeling helpless for not really be able to anything about the two. Started to feel more frustrated he slouches on the desk. " I know, but we tried. We all tried to reason with them." Everyone winches, feeling guilty for making Yuri feel this way and it was truth to what Yuri said. Everyone's head had their head down. The tension thick and the atmosphere, gloomy. It was quickly broken by Gunter slamming the door open, surprising everyone in the room.

Yuri shoots up and falls out of his seat, surprised by the loud entrance. Conrad catches Yuri before he hits the floor.

Gunter, all sweaty and messy, staggers and pants in exhaustion as he enters the room. "Heika!" Wheeze. "We are." Pants. "We are in trouble." Breathes in. "The finals." Wheeze. "Magic." Pants. "Magic Battle!" With that Gunter faints from exhaustion.

Yuri knits his brows together confused, not understanding what Gunter tried to tell him. He looks around at the people around him. "Did anyone understand what Gunter trying to tell me?"

Gwendal clears his throat. "I heard him wheeze something about the Finals, possibly about the tournament finals."

Sara hums. "He also said Magic Battle." He chuckles. "Do you think the Final Round is a Magic Battle?"

Then everyone froze and shouted all together in surprise and panic. "Magic Battle?!??!!?"

Yuri panicking, waving his hands like a chicken. "Wa. Wa. What are.. Are we g- going to do?!?!!"

Murata tries to calm his best friend. "Calm down a little Shibuya!"

"B-but Magic?!? Senpai... Senpai and Asari-san is doomed!! They will get hurt and it will be my fault!!!" Yuri bursts in to tears from panic and dread.

Wolfram shouts, "Wait! I don't see the two idiots anywhere!!" Looking over the window searching for the two identical swordsmen.

Everyone rushes to the window too see if it was true or be able to spot them. As Wolfram said, the two Vongola swordsmen were gone. No trace of them were left.

Yuri shouts. "Where did they go?!?"

Sara answers. "Possibly at the colosseum."

Yuri turns to his fellow king friend. "Uh?"

Sara chuckles. "It's almost time for the final round to start. Most likely the two Vongola Swordsmen left to prepare."

Yuri curses out to the sky. "Kusooooooooooooooo!"


	26. Chapter 26 (Magic Battle)

Everyone ran out the castle and headed toward the colosseum where the tournament is held.

Wolfram fuming in anger. "Those idiots! I can't believe that they are doing this!!! When I get my hands on them I'm going to burn them into charcoal!"

"Calm down, Wolfram! We have to get them to forfeit the tournament before its too late!" Yuuri frowns and his eyes narrows with determination.

They made it to the colosseum and as soon as they came out to the balcony an announcement was made by the announcer.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen! The next Magic Battle is a Tag Team Battle of Kingdom Dai Shimaron and Kingdom Vongola!!!**

The opponents of both kingdom, well one is a mafia but no one knows, steps out to the stadium. The crowd goes wild with excitement.

Slamming his fist on the balcony. "Kuso! We were too late!" Yuuri turns to his best friend. "What should we do, Murata?"

Murata shakes his head helplessly. "We can't do anything now. All we can do is hope that they make it out alive."

Yuuri grits his teeth in frustration, a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Conrad.

Conrad smiles sadly. "I think we should trust our new friends and have faith in them that they will be alright."

Yuuri sighs letting out his pent up frustration. Then he smiles. "Yeah! You're right! We should trust I new friends! I will believe in them!"

Everyone smiles and turns toward the Battle, hoping from the bottom of their heart that the two identical idiotic swordsmen will make it out alive.

"Asari-san sugoi desu ne~"

(Asari-san It's amazing~)

"Minna-san sugoku moriyagatte imasu ne~"

(Looks like everyone is all fired up~)

 **Ladies and Gentlemen! The next Battle is A Magic Battle! The Battle is a Tag Team Battle. Kingdom Dai Shimaron VS Kingdom Vongola!!!**

"Yamamoto-kun, look up. There is your friend Yu-chan." Asari pointed up at the balcony.

Yamamoto looks where his ancestor pointed and indeed he saw his kohai, Yuri. Happy seeing that his Kohai came, he raised a hand and waved at him. "Yu-chan! Ganbarune~" (Yu-chan! I will do my best~)

 **Now let me explain the rules of this Battle. The teams on both side will fight each other with swords. What's different now is that you can use magic. So with the use of magic, it's much more exciting but as well as much more dangerous.** **Give your hands to Dai Shimaron~!**

The crowd goes wild as the team of Dai Shimaron steps out the stadium. They were waving at the audience.

 **Vongola~!**

The crowd went twice as loud than before. Asari and Yamamoto wearing the same identical grin as they step onto the stadium.

"Magic? Do you think we can use our flames?" Yamamoto asks his ancestor.

"I don't know... The Dying Will Flames are like magic so I think that we can use our flames..." Asari thought deeply.

"Let's use our flames if we really need to use it. Just to be safe. Better to be safe then sorry." Yamamoto suggested.

Asari nods in agreement. "Also we may end up not needing to use our Flames." He answers naively.

"Yup!" Yamamoto happy that his ancestor agreed.

 **From Dai Shimaron is...**

 **Roderick Fernandez!!!!**

 **Aaaaand...**

 **Caesar Malick!!!!**

 **From Vongola is...**

 **Asari Uetsugu!!!!**

 **Aaaaaaand...**

 **Takeshi Yamamoto!!!!!**

 **Let the Magic** Battle Begin!

"So these are the Vongola?" Roderick questions loud enough for the two identical swordsmen to hear.

"They don't look much, they look harmless." Caesar answers.

Yamamoto and Asari looks at each other then at their opponent. True to their words they look harmless compared to the Dai Shimaron team. The two Dai Shimaron, wore amours and their weapons were big and tall as them. Roderick had a double edge ax, the blade is thrice the size of his head both width and length. While Caesar has two sword, the blades were thick and wide as his biceps making them weigh about 10 kilos.

Asari just smiles. "You know the saying about men comparing their weapons."

Yamamoto remembers the saying. "Its not how big the weapon makes the man but how skillful he is, makes him a man."

Somehow the statement pissed them off. Roderick raises his ax. "I'll show you how much of a man I am!" He slams it down on the creating a a huge crater and the ground shook. The crater made bigger cracks on the ground, spreading all the way to the other side of the stadium. Asari and Yamamoto had to jump away to avoid falling into the big cracks.

Yamamoto happily shouted. "Sugeee!"

Asari happily agrees. "How exciting!"

Next Caesar drew out his two swords. Then red flames coated the weapons. He slices his flame covered sword into the crater, sending huge waves of flames into it. The flames bursts out of the cracks, as if a volcano erupted. The crowd cheers from the display of powerful magics made by the Dai Shimaron warriors.

Yamamoto comment. "Atchiiii!" (Hooot!) Almost was hit by the flames.

"Be careful, Yamamoto-san." Asari warns his descendant.

"Sorry, Sorry." Yamamoto rubs the back of his neck. "I let my guard down. Hehehehe."

"Fufufu." Asari chuckles at his descendants antics. "I say it's time to show them what we got." He grins but a glint shines in his eyes.

Yamamoto nods with the same glint in his eyes. "I totally agree."

For some unknown reason the sky darkens. The sun no longer could be sees because it was hidden by the clouds. Then slowly drops of rain fell from the sky. The rain slowly became hard and it was enough for the flames made by the Dai Shimaron to extinguish.

 **BALCONY**

"Why is it raining?" Wolfram wonders.

"Yuri?" Conrad questioned the black haired king.

Yuri blinks in question. "Huh?"

"It isn't Yuri's doing.." Murata comments.

"Ha?! Then who else could be this powerful to make it rain?!?" Wolfram shouts in question.

Sara chuckles. "I think I have an idea but I won't say it because you will think I'm insane." He glances at the two identical swordsmen in the stadium.

Everyone got the hint.

"But that's impossible!" Wolfram screams.

"Really?" Sara had a glint in his eyes. "Do you really think it's impossible?"

Wolfram gulps.

 **STADIUM**

Asari takes out his Vongola ring. The ring bursts into a huge wave of blue flames engulfing him, like a huge wave splashed into him. Soon the flames reseeds into a katana in one hand and three small blades in the other. The audience watches in awe from the beautiful blue flame being manipulated by the ancient swordsman.

Yamamoto follows his ancestor's example and takes out a ring from his neck. He shows off the ring putting it on his finger and a blue flames bursts out. Next strings of blue flames flies out, encircling the man and the same time engulfing him like a whirlpool. The flame disappears leaving the man with two animals by his side. A sparrow, its wings and tail were blue flames, flapping over the mans head. An akita ken (akita dog) with blue flames coated its ears, stood tall and proud besides the man.

"Jiro! Kojiro! Cambio Forma Vongola Gear!"

The sparrow and the dog cries out signaling that they understood the command. They bursts into blue flames and turned into a small ball of flames then started to move around like little comets. The two blue comets went to the awaited hands and changed into a blue flaming spear. The flames reseeds leaving the man with two kanata coated with blue flames in each of his hands.

The two identical swordsmen manipulating blue flames stood side by side and grinned with a scary glint in their eyes. They spoke in unison.

"Requiescat In Pace."

 ** _Guess where I got that from? Clue 1: not from Google_** ** _Translate. Clue 2: ACII_**.


	27. Chapter 27 (Magic Battle Part 2)

**EARTH**

 **JAPAN**

 **NAMIMORI**

 **NAMIMORI SHRINE**

 **VONGOLA UNDERGROUND HQ**

 **VONGOLA DECIMO OFFICE**

"This is a really good cake..."

"I totally agree my adorable grandson!"

sigh* "Anyway... At least I can finally enjoy some peace and quiet while eating delicious desserts and cakes!"

"You have worked hard! Enjoy your reward!"

"I just hope that my Guardians are not making any troubles... Then again them being them, they are definitely causing trouble and chaos..."

"Speaking about Guardians... My Rain Guardian was telling me this interesting story! I was also curious about it and I saw it myself! And as my Rain Guardian said, it looks fun!"

"Hmmm..hmm..."

"Your Rain Guardian is participating in some kind of a tournament!"

"What?!? I only gave him permission to go on a vacation for him to visit his kouhai? How does visiting your kouhai results in joying a tournament?"

"Not only that but it appears that also my Rain Guardian is accompanying him in the tournament!"

"What?!?" *crash clang*

"Oh such a waste of good cake..."

"What kind of Tournament is it?!?"

 **ANOTHER WORLD**

 **MAOH KINGDOM**

 **COLOSSEUM**

 **BATTLE** **ARENA**

Quaking (not quacking) in the boots. Paralyzed, their whole body frozen. The heavy pressure on them, as if a predator has locked it's eyes on them. As would a snake eyeing a small mouse. The two Dai Shimaron representatives were the mouse and the snake were the two Vongola Rain Guardians. It was clear as crystal that the power differences between the two kingdom's representatives were big, no, huge.

The audience silent in awe of the power the two near identical swordsmen displayed. None has seen magic like the two used. It was rare for akumas to have magic related to water, even more to have magic of two different elements. The only well known water magic user, were their King, Shibuya Yuuri but he too only has one elemental magic. They have seen their king use his powers and it was frightfully strong, so strong that no one will be able to beat him. But after seeing the two swordsmen's power, they wondered if they were on par with their king or even more.

 **BALCONY**

"How is that even possible?!?" Wolfram exclaims.

"Is senpai a Mazoku?!?" Yuuri surprised by the magic displayed from the two near identical Japanese swordsmen.

"Is this the secret Vongola have kept quiet about?" Murata mutters to himself.

Everyone heard the teenager said, including the King of Maoh Kingdom. Yuri grips his fist tightly. "What did you mean by that, Murata."

Murata blinks in surprise. Oops must have said it out loud... He scratches his head. "Well, Bob told me that the Vongola has a secret that only those who are part of Vongola only knows and that secret is what makes them so powerful." He glances toward the two swordsmen that just displayed a huge powerful water magic. "I thought maybe this is the secret he meant..."

 **STADIUM**

"Tch!" Roderick swung his ax over his shoulder. "You bastards..."

Caesar raises his sword, pointing it to the two near identical swordsmen. "How dare you destroy our attacks!" He slash his down and glares at them. "Rod!"

"Oh!" Roderick shouts, moves into a fighting stance.

In sync the two bulky warriors charged at their opponents, with a loud battle cry.

"They are serious this time, Asari-san." Yamamoto chimed, happy that their opponent is fighting seriously.

Asari chuckles. "Then we should return the honor!" He grin and his eyes glints mischievously.

Yamamoto returns the smirk with the same glint in his eyes. "Yes, We should!"

"Let's fight the fire with FIRE!" Caesar roars. He swings his fire coated swords at Yamamoto. Yamamoto just stood still not doing anything.

"Your's finished!" Roderick used his ax like a golf rod and shot huge giant boulders at Asari. Sadly to say, he too stood still just smiling carefree.

 **BALCONY**

They watched as the two kingdom once again started to attack or more like Dai Shimaron attacking and Vongola just smiling and doing nothing. It was like a one-sided battle.

Seeing at Yamamoto was about to get slices in half and he wasn't going to do anything to stop, Yuri shouted in horror. "Senpai!!!"

 **STADIUM**

Yamamoto was sliced in half by the swords. Asari was pummeled by the boulders. It was a disappointing defeat. Or so everyone thought. Instead of blood being spilled it was water. It was a wall of water that showed the reflection of the two Vongola swordsmen. The wall of water broken, it splashed down. That's when everyone noticed that the whole stadium ground was covered by water.

Caesar surprised that what he sliced was water. "What?!?"

Roderick had the same reaction. "Where the hell did they go?!?"

"SHINGURE SOEN RYUU: UTSUSHI AME"

The two warriors turns around and sees the two Vongola swordsmen, attacking them from above. It was too late for them to move.

"GAAAAAAaaaaaaah"

The two Dai Shimaron Warriors fell to the ground. It was clear that they will not get up anytime soon. Since the two were no long be able to continue to battle, Vongola claimed victory. The audience cries out loud in awe and chants the Vongola name for their victory.

"The Dai Shimaron Representative can no longer continue to battle. Victory goes to Vongola!!!"

"Ahahaha. It looks like we won!" Yamamoto's weapons burst into blue flames and returns back to a normal shinai but the dog and the bird stayed.

"Fufufufu. Compared to this, battling against you is more challenging, Yamamoto-san." Asari chuckles, his weapon too burst into blue flames but disappears into nothing.

"Well, it was a good warm up, I say! Right, Jirou? Kojirou?" Yamamoto turns to his animal companion. The animal cries in agreement, causing Yamamoto to laugh more.

"I was kind of disappointed that we finished them off with just one move..." Asari calmly comments, holding no ill intention to what he said.

Yamamoto thought. "Well, this round just started. This is just the first round of the Magic Battle! It will be more challenging from here, I bet!" He comment to make his ancestor feel better.

Asari smiles brightly. "You're right, Yamamoto-san!" He glances back at the balcony and sees his descendant's friends. "I suggest we go back inside the castle and rest for the next round."

Then Yamamoto's stomach growls. "Oops, I guess my stomach agrees with you, Asari-san!"

They both laugh together and left for castle.

 **BALCONY**

"I can't believe it! Senpai won!" Yuri slumps down into his throne. He brought his hands to his forehead and massages his temples. "Who would have thought Senpai could use magic..."

Sera laugh. "Your friends are certainly interesting, Yuri! You can never be bored with them!"

"We need to get information about your senpai and Vongola, Shibuya..." Murata's glasses glints from the sun's reflection.

"Wait! Where the hell are they?!?" Wolfram screams looking frantically for the two victors.

"What?!?" Every shouts and looks frantically for them.

"Ufufufu." A feminine laugh came from behind. Everyone turns around to the source.

"Mother?!?" Wolfram calls out in surprise.

"Sherry-san?" Yuri calls out in question.

"Your Majesty, if you are looking for the two victors, they went back to the castle!" Sherry cheerfully answers.

Everyone shouts in sync once again. "What?!?"

Yuri panics to what to say. "Ah... Ah.. F-Follow them!" On order everyone ran out, going after the two Vongola swordsmen.


	28. Chapter 28 (Third Party)

**EARTH**

 **JAPAN**

 **NAMIMORI**

 **NAMIMORI SHRINE**

 **VONGOLA** **UNDERGROUND HQ**

 **VONGOLA DECIMO OFFICE**

"How?"

"How could this happen?!?"

"Why can't we Vongola have a normal vacation!?!"

"Why? Why? Why?"

ring ring ring*

"Reborn?"

"What!? I'm on my way!"

"I need to go!"

Runs out the room*

"He left me..."

"More cake me~!" ;P

 **ANOTHER WORLD**

 **MAOUH KOKU**

 **CASTLE GROUNDS**

Two figures walking through the castle grounds, not minding the chaos they left behind.

"That was fun! Right, Asari-san!" Yamamoto exclaims as he put down his shinai.

"I agree, that was a great warm up for the next round!" Asari agreeing with his predecessor.

"But we have a problem, don't we Asari-san..."

Asari's eyes glints, his usual smile fades. "Indeed."

Yamamoto's face as well lost its smile, replaced with a frown. "We need to find a female to join our team."

 **EARTH**

 **JAPAN**

 **NAMIMORI**

 **NAMIMORI SHRINE**

 **VONGOLA UNDERGROUND HQ**

 **VONGOLA DECIMO OFFICE**

"I never gave permission for him to use his sword outside self-defense!"

"So what will you do, Decimo?"

"I need to send someone to stop him..."

"Oh! Who will you send!?!"

"Primo you are enjoying this way too much..."

"You think so?"

"Anyway who are you going to send?"

"I can't send Ryohei, since he is currently on a mission in US as a punishment."

"What about the storm guardian?"

"Gokudera-kun? He is also being punished. I made him take care of Lambo."

"And where is the little Lightning Guardian?"

"I punished him by sending him to school and made a deal with him that he can't get expelled from school."

"What happens if he gets expelled?"

"Fufufufu that's a secret..."

"Well! I can't send Hibari, since he is also being punished. I made him have a night guard duty at place that is rumored to have animatronics that comes to life at night..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"... Well the Mist Guardian is definitely out of the question."

"Yeah, Mukuro will make the situation worse and he is also being punished too. I made him become a guinea pig for Shouichi-kun's and Spanner's experiments."

"Oh! I know who you could send and I know the just the right Guardian to company yours!"

 **ANOTHER WORLD**

 **MAOUH KOKU**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **RIGHT AFTER THE VICTORY OF THE FIRST ROUND**.

"Vongola Representatives!"

Yamamoto and Asari were on their way to go back to the castle. They stopped for the person who was calling their attention. A man wheezing out of breath jogs toward the two swordsmen. It was the emcee that was calling for them.

"Thank goodness, you two were still here!"

"Is something wrong, Emcee-san?" Yamamoto politely asks.

"Did we do something against the rules?" Asari asks worried that maybe using the Dying Will Flames were against the rules.

Emcee shakes his head and hands frantically. "Oh! No! No! No! No! No!"

"Ok! Thats good!" Yamamoto laughs relieved that the Dying Will Flames were not against the rules.

"Then is there something you want to tell us?" Asari as well, happy that they didn't brake any rules and they can continue to fight in the tournament.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The Emcee nods his head enthusiastically. "On the next round, you need to have a third party in your team to continue. If you fail to find a third, you will be disqualified."

"A third party?" Asari thought who could be the third member of their team.

"Ah! But! But! But! But! But!" Emcee exclaims warning them. "There is a catch!"

"A catch?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emcee nods. "Your third party can't be just anybody, it has to be a female!"

"A female!" Yamamoto exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emcee answers enthusiastically as he checks the time. "I need to go and inform the other ayers as well." With that he runs off leaving the two Japanese swordsmen.

"Who will we ask, Asari-san?"

"I don't know, Yamamoto-san, I don't know."

 **VONGOLA SECRET**

 **HEADQUARTER**

 **NAMIMORI SHRINE**

 **NAMIMORI, JAPAN**

"Please! Please! Please! Take care of yourself!" Tsuna begs crouching over his desk.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. I will be fine." A female voice answers smiling like the sun.

"You should listen to her, Decimo. She is, even though her brother is a Sun, a Cloud and she was trained by your Cloud Guardian." Vongola Primo reasons.

Tsuna sighs in defeat. "I guess your right but I still wish to send Chrome for this."

"She is still away from the mission you gave her, Decimo." Primo comments.

"I know! I know!" Tsuna exclaims, turning toward the female. "Please take care of yourself and bring back Yamamoto and Asari-San!" He orders.

The female bows. "Yes Sir!" Then bursts into purple/violet flames, disappearing into nothing.

 **ANOTHER WORLD**

 **SHIN MAKOKU**

 **COLOSSEUM**

 **STARTING THE NEXT ROUND**

"We couldn't find anyone! Asari -San what should we do?" Yamamoto hung his head sadly.

"We already did ask Cherry-Sama and was kindly declined." Asari comments, thinking what should they do.

"The next round is ready starting!" Yamamoto whines like kicked puppy.

Suddenly a purple flames bursts out in front of them. Once the flames fades away a familiar girl stands. Asari and Yamamoto exchanges looks then smiles widely and grabs the girl, asking the girl the same question at the same time. "Please be our third partner for the tournament!"

"Uh?" The girl questions.

 **Back to the Castle**

 **Castle Grounds**

Huffing out of breath. Yuri collapsed on the floor. "Where is Yamamoto?!?"

Wolfram collapse next to Yuri. "And that damn carbon copy of his?!?"

"Heika! Geika! The next round is about to start!" Gunter exclaims.

Conrad comments. "They should be there then!"

"Heirs~!" A female voice called out to Yuri. Everyone turns toward the female.

"Celi-San!" Yuri exclaims. "Celi-San! Have you seen Yamamoto and Asari-San by chance?"

Cecilia smiles. "Oh, I did few minutes ago. They ask me to be their third partner."

Wolfram exclaims in rage. "What! Why?!?"

Cecilia chuckles. "Well, apparently the next challenge, they would need a third partner and it has to be a female. Sounds like fun right!"

Wolfram exclaims. "And you accepted, Mother?!?"

Cecilia huffs. "I wanted to but can't since that would be unfair and against the rules."

Yuri blinks in surprise. "Really?"

Gunter nods. "Yes, it's in the rule book. No Moah or former Moahs are allowed to participate in the tournament for their power is too great and will have an unfair outcome of the match."

"Ahh~" Yuri nods in understanding.

Murata comments. "So since Celi-San can't join, who is the third member?"

Cecilia shakes her head. " Don't know but I think you will find out if you go there now."

Yuri nods. "Let's go everyone!" Everyone follows behind heading toward the colosseum where the tournament held.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **EARTH**

 **JAPAN**

 **HASETSU**

 **YU-TOPIA AKATSUKI**

"Um... Yuri-san, I think you should start on a diet..." A girl with an eye patch comments.

Katsuki Yuri answers. "Why should I~" He rolls around on the tatami. "My ice skating career is finished, I have no talent!"

The girl sighs. "Even though, what if Boss calls for you."

"Ugh." Yuri nervously ignores. "Tsuna-san doesn't need me."

"Yuri-san!" The girl exclaims. "Boss pushed you in your career for ice skating because Boss believes in you! You shouldn't waste Boss's trust like this!"

Yuri sits up and sighs, hung his head in shame. "You're right Chrome-chan." His then burns in determination. "I need to go on a diet!"

"Yuri! The Katsudon is ready!" Katsuki Hiroko, mother of Yuri, calls out.

"..." Yuri looks toward his mother then back at Chrome. "Right after eating some Katsudon!" He then vanishes quickly.

Chrome sighs in defeat. "We have a long way to go... Sorry Boss it may take more time before my return."

"Excuse me but is this where Yuri Katsuki lives?" A man's voice asks.

Chrome turns toward the voice, then exclaims is shock. "Victor Nikiforov!"


	29. Chapter 29 (Sah-sagawa Desu!)

**ANOTHER WORLD**

 **SHIN MAKOKU**

 **COLOSSEUM**

Announcing the rules for this challenge! For this Challenge every team must be in threes and has at least one girl in the team. The obstacle for this challenge is that the girls in the team will fight against each other and the last remaining girls with her team will proceed to the Finals. If a team is all girls or more than one, they are all allowed to fight together against their opponent.

( **Yamamoto POV)**

"Isn't that cheating? Because what if one team has one girl and the other team are all girls that one girl has to fight against all three of them to win. That sounds unfair." Narrowing my eyes, not liking the unfairness to the game.

Asari comments, he is usual smile was gone it was replaced with a frown. "By looking at the score board it looks like there are too many teams that survived and they need to cut down teams as much as possible for the Finals. If the Finals has too any teams it wouldn't be the Finals unless of course they have a battle Royale then that's a different story."

"It doesn't matter, I was trained by Hibari-senpai to fight in any environment and conditions. Fighting against three girls comparing to sparring with Hibari-senpai, this is nothing." The girl comments, polishing her escrima sticks.

 **With Yuri**

"What that's unfair!" Yuri shouts runs, entering the colosseum. He didn't like the unfairness he was about to head toward the announcer. "I have to change it to make it a fair fight."

Conrad blocks Yuri's way. Murata lays a hand on his best friends shoulder. "Shibuya calm down. They need to do this to cut down the team for the Finals. There are too many surviving teams, if we had a one team against another team like in the previous battle it wouldn't cut the teams enough for the Finals. There are just too many surviving teams, you got to understand."

Yuri looked up to his best friend. "But it sound so unfair, what about the teams that was disqualified because they couldn't find a female member. Even if the teams were able to recruit at least one girl, they will still lose because there is no guarantee that the girls that was recruited at the last minute can actually fight."

Wolfram nods. "True the teams that had recruited girls at last minute might have been girls from the town that was asked to fill in the spot, the teams might not have anticipated that the girls will be the one to fight this round. Those teams has no choice but to forfeit the game."

Gunter comments. "Even if there are teams that has not forfeited will still have high chances of losing if they ended up fighting against a team that has two girls or an all girls teams."

Yuri growls. "That's why I have to change this unfairness!" Murata karate chops his head, causing him to shout in pain. "Itte~ What was that for Murata!"

Murata sighs. "Because you are not listening! We need to do this to cut down the teams!"

Yuri bites his lips. "What about the audience they wouldn't stand for the unfairness of this game."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Yuri." Sara comments with a smile on his face. Enjoying every second, it was, no, is fun to be with Yuri. There is no dull moments with him, you will be dragged into his shenanigans or follow will him in the end.

"Eh?" Yuri tilts his head in confusion. He properly looks around and listens.

Woooooooh! Bring it on! Girls! Girls! Girls! Girls! Cat fight! Cat fight! *whistles* Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

True to what Sara said the audience were cheering in excitement. They were not against the fight in one bit, they were all in for it.

Yuri doesn't know what to do. He wanted to change and fix the unfairness but no one was complaining or against it. Everyone wanted this to happen. With conflicting emotions of what everyone wants and his morals, answers. "Alright I will stay quiet this time." Everyone sighs in relief. "But!" He shouts, getting everyone attention and guards up again. "Next time I don't want anything like this to happen again!"

Everyone smiles at the kind king, always thinking about the feeling of others.

Gunter bows. "I will make sure that nothing like this will ever happen again."

Yuri nods in satisfaction. "Come on guys, let's go to our seats so we can see how the match is going. And also to see how senpai's team is doing, hopefully he forfeited because he couldn't find any girls that could fight."

Little did they know how much wrong the naive King hoped for.

Announcing the challengers! Came from a small Island, rumored to give birth and raise the most dangerous and Wicked people in the world, The Isle of the Lost. First Mal, the violet headed girl, The leader of the group she has magic over fire and has the ability to cast curses. Second Evie, most beautiful girl in the group, she can enchant anyone to become her minion with her beauty and she can use magical enchanted items that no one know the limit of it's ability, she also uses poison and potions to fight against her enemies! Last but definitely not the least, the most violent and vicious one in the group, Uma! She can use magic over water and knows how to wield a sword, but what makes her the most vicious one, she also has the ability to cast curses and use potions to her advantage! Give around of applause for TEEEEAM VK!

The crowd goes wild, cheering for the girls. They were chanting "Long Live Evil!" Or "Evie you're so Beautiful, please marry me!" Or "Umamamama Uma umalalalala uma!" Or "Rotten to the Core!"

Their opponent, the team that has shocked everyone with their use of swords and magic skills over water. The twin swordmen of a small kingdom that nobody has ever heard about but shook the whole Makoku in surprise. Team Vongola!

The audience chanted the Vongola name.

Their only female member of the team. Nobody knows of her ability and what she can do. Nobody knows how she will fair fight against three. The mystery girl from a mysterious team from a mysterious kingdom. She is the one and only! Sasagawa Kyoooooooko!

The audience screams and shouts Vongola or Kyoko's name. An adorable girl with a long brunette hair tied in single ponytail, wearing a red blazer, black dress pants tucked in a knee length brown boots. Inside her blazer, she wears a white dress shirt. On her chest, she wears a violet colored necktie to show which Guardian she works under.

In her hands she held her weapon, the escrima sticks, and on her right hand pointing and middle finger has a ring. She walks toward her opponent but stops few feet away from them. She greets them with a smile that shines like the sun. "Sasagawa Kyoko des!"


	30. Chapter 30 (Sasagawa Kyoko is What!)

" **Opponents get your weapons ready!"**

Mal takes out her magic spell book. Her eyes glows green with magic.

Evie takes out her potion bottles. Prepared to spray her opponent.

Uma unsheathed her sword. Her hair waves around like tentacles.

Sasagawa Kyoko just twirls around her weapon, not nervous at all. Smiles brightly like the sun, like nothing was wrong.

" **Let the Battle Begin!"**

With the signal, the crowd roars in excitement.

Mal chants her spell. "Burning Big, Burning Bright. Burning with my desire. Burn My Green Fire!" (I know lame, I not very good at make rhyming spells.) A huge green fire erupted around the dragon sorceress, manipulating the fire to her will.

Evie tosses her potion bottles up in the air. Her hand digs into her shoulder bag and pulls out a small cauldron. The tossed potions falls into the cauldron and mysterious fogs erupts from it. "Ignite and Burn! Combust and Explode! Turn my enemies to Dust and Erode!" From the cauldron poisoned apples began to rise up from it.

(Trying my best to make rhyming spells... I want to cry how horrible I am at this.)

Uma points her sword up in the sky. "Heed my demands. Twist and Turn! Twirl and Swirl. Water whirl and obey my commands!" (Sooooo cringe worthy rhyming spells. I am trying my best. I'm just not talented in rhyming literatures) Water gathered around her sword, creating a big whirlpool of water.

Mal manipulates her fire into a huge whip, she flicks her hand creating a huge wall of fire sending it to her opponent.

In sync Evie sends her apples to the opponent, just a slight touch will make these poisoned apples to explode like a bomb. Burning and poisoning to death those who makes contact with it.

She swings her sword sending her huge whirlpool of water to her opponent. She makes another chant. "One Wave! Two Waves! Three Waves! Four! Every Mortal will Fear Me More!" (Yeah I got this spell from Wizards of Waverly Place at least they are both from Disney right?) Huge waves of water created. She slashes her sword horizontally, sending the waves to her opponent.

Kyoko being Kyoko, just happily smiles like nothing is wrong.

 **WITH YURI**

"What is she doing!?" Yuri screaming, worried about the girl who was just standing there doing nothing but smiling. She looked like she couldn't even hurt a fly.

Wolfram growls. "What is that idiot swordsman thinking sending a weak girl?"

Yuri stands up. "I got to stop it! She is going to die if she doesn't do something!"

Conrad stops the young black haired king. "You mustn't, Heika."

"What!? Why are you stopping me, Conrad?!" Yuri felt betrayed that Conrad was against him.

Murata Ken reasons. "You got to calm down, Shibuya! You can't make them stop the battle, the only way the battle to end is when someone wins or forfeits"

"And no one forfeits yet." Günter comments. "The smiling girl hasn't surrendered yet, so the battle continues."

Yuri grits his teeth in frustration.

"Yo! Yu-chan!"

A familiar voice called out to the young black hair demon King. He turns his head to the left to see his senpai and his identical twin walking toward them.

Seeing his senpai just smiling and not caring about the girl he sent to her death angered him. "Senpai!" He growls. "Who can you send a defenseless girl, who can't use magic to fight for you!" He stalks up to the swordsman.

Yamamoto tilts his head in confusion. "Defenseless girl?" He doesn't know who Yuri is talking about.

Asari somewhat got the idea. "Yamamoto-San, I this Yuri-San is talk about Kyoko-San."

Yamamoto blinks in surprise. "Kyoko?" He turns to the fuming black haired king. "Are you talking about Kyoko?"

Yuri clenched his fists and growls. "Yes." But feeling a bit confused to the reaction of his senpai.

Yamamoto snickers. "Kyoko... Defenseless?" He starts laugh.

Asari smiles and joins in the laugh. "Indeed, I too won't call Kyoko-San as a defenseless girl."

Yuri calm down a bit. He was about say something but Wolfram cuts him off. "What are you laughing about?!"

Asari answers. "Kyoto-San isn't anything of a defenseless girl."

Yamamoto sobers. "Yeah! more than anything she is dangerous."

Wolfram yells. "What!"

Yuri comments. "She looks she couldn't even hurt a fly!"

Asari smiles mischievously. "If you all thought that she is a defenseless girl then she really is a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Yeah." Yamamoto nods. "She is a Cloud Officer under the Cloud Guardian."

Conrad ask. "A cloud?"

The audience watching with great awe from the magic, roars enthusiastically. Some screams happily to see the powerful moves and predicts that Vongola will lose from that. Others roars in devastation or frustration that the Vongola girl will lose or may even die. As the attacks of the VK's heads toward the Vongola girl, she continues to stay calm and just stood still with her weapons in her hands. The audience screams for the girl to move or just do something, but the girl just stood there. Then the attack hits the girl.

The attack cause a huge explosion and a fog of dust was created, cover the stadium, unable to see anything. Then suddenly a burst of violet flames creating a tornado erupted from where the Vongola girl stood. The violent violet flames (see what I just did there, tongue twister!) causes the fog of dust to disperse. After the fog of dust disappeared, the tornado of violet flames stops moving and disperse, revealing the Vongola girl still alive and with out any scratch. What caught everyone's attention was that the said girl's weapon was covered in the same violet flames with the tornado.

"Is that all?" Kyoko asks, tilting her head cutely like an innocent angle asking a naive question that could be said by a child.

 **WITH YURI**

"Uuusssooooooooo!" Yuri screams in disbelief. (It literally means lies or liar but in this situation it is used as 'No way' or something similar)

"Maji ka?" Murata blinks in disbelief, his glasses slides off on one side. (It literally mean 'Seriously?') "Sh-she is still okay after all that powerful attacks."

Wolfram comments in disbelief. "It's as if the attack never reached her at all."

Yamamoto whistle impressed by Kyoko's performance. "To receive those attacks with bare hands and with out using her flames, she really is trained by Hibari-senpai."

Asari nods in agreement. "I don't who to be impressed by, your Cloud Guardian that trained her or her because she is the younger sister of your Sun Guardian."

Yuri snaps out of his trance, as he heard what his baseball senpai just said. "Wait!? Bare hands?!"

Wolfram shouts. "Impossible!"

Murata questions. "Wha-what about that violet flames of her's?!"

Yamamoto looks at them as if they were not watching the fight and making stupid questions. It irritated the a bit. "Didn't you see it? She only used her flames to disperse the fog."

They all looked at Yamamoto as if he was an alien. "WHAT?!"

 **BACK TO THE TOURNAMENT**

Kyoko twirls her escrima sticks that was coated with her Dying Will Flames. "I guess it's my turn to attack, right?" She asks cutely at her opponents.

The VK's couldn't believe what just happened, they all thought for sure that they would win from that one combined attack. But they thought wrong because the girl was still standing as if nothing happened. They all couldn't help but take a step back because of the pressure that the innocent looking girl was releasing. They all knew for sure that the Vongola girl was no ordinary pushover, they need to be careful or they will die. They were not lucky for them to fight against the two-faced demon.

Kyoko shifts her position as if she was going to pounce on them. "Ready or not, here I come!" She happily announced.

Then she disappears.


	31. Chapter 31 (Cuddly but Deadly)

**Domo Dudes and Dudettes! I don't know if you guys already know this if you were following me on Wattpad... I have been updating a lot on this FF site... There is a reason for that... I am actually busy selling my stuff to make money and packing the stuff I will keep, getting my newly renewed passport, preparing documents for the embassy... Why am I packing and doing all this stuff you ask, well it's because I am moving out of the Philippines and moving back home to Japan . Then I have to look for a new job there... I will most likely be busy unpacking and looking for a job or already working, so I don't know when I can update again. Wish me luck for my future and the future of this story.**

* * *

No one knew where the Vongola girl disappeared too. The three girls readied their stances in caution. Suddenly in violet flames appeared behind to Evie, the force of the flames causes her to fly threw the air. Mal and Uma screams their friend's name. "Evie!" Evie crashing back down to the ground, causing a small crater upon landing. Once the dust clears around the crater, everyone could see that Evie was knocked out cold. Mal and Uma quickly turns toward the raging violet flames, in the middle of the raging flames their opponent stood confidently with a huge bloodthirsty grin on her face.

"Who's next?" Kyoko asked sweetly, eyes gleaming with bloodthirsty joy like a predator found it's prey and wants to play with it before dining into it. She takes out a small box with a hole, she then uses her ring, lighting it up in violet flames, sticking it into the hole. Then suddenly the box opens and a ball of violet flames flew out. The ball of flames landing on the ground and started to form into an animal. The flames dispersed, revealing the animal.

 **With Yuri**

"I can't believe it..." Yuri mutters in disbelief. The girl he was worried about about was actually a wolf in sheep's wool. He thought for sure that the girl his Senpai recruited would die before she could stand a chance but he was wrong. This girl, Kyoko was it? She had powers similar to his Senpai but in violet different to the blue flames his Senpai possessed. Not only that the girl summoned an animal from a small box she held. Looking at the animal carefully, it was no mistaking what kind of animal it was. Hoping that he is not imaging what he is seeing before him, not understanding what just happened his turned to his genius glasses wearing friend. "Murata..."

"Ah." Murata answers as he wipes his glasses, as if he thought that his glasses was fogged up and made him see things that was impossible, he pushes the glasses back on. Looking at the scene before again. "There is no mistaking it."

Sara tilts his head in wonder not knowing what the animal is. "What kind of animal is that?"

Greta happily squeals. "It's so cute and fluffy!" Squealing about the cuddly cute animal that just came out of the mysterious box of the Vongola girl. "Wolfram do you what it is?" Turning to her mother/father figure.

Wolfram, shaking his head, comments. "Never seen anything like it before."

Both Murata and Yuri turns their head in shock and surprise to the Mazoku and the locals of this fantasy world.

"What!" Yuri exclaims in disbelief. "Really!? You don't know what it is just by looking at it?!"

Murata then understood the reason. "Shibuya." Yuri turns to him. "Remember this is a different world. Meaning different animals exist. So it's understandable that they don't know what it is."

Yuri slowly nods, understanding the situation. "But really?" He then turns back to the locals of this fantasy world. "Come on! Just by looking at it." He then points toward the animal. "It's a freaking KOALA!"

 **With Kyoko**

Happing her friend out of the box, she introduced her friend to her opponents. "This is my partner, Cocoa!" She turns to her partner. "Cocoa, it playtime!" As if those words triggered the animal, the koala stood up, claws spread out, eyes sharpens, and baring it's fangs ready to attack. The koala's ears and claws bursts into powerful violet flames. Kyoko grins maliciously, her weapon bursts into powerful raging violet flames. "Cocoa, Cambio Forma!"


	32. Annoucement

Domo Dudes and Dudettes! I know if you know this already, unless you follow me on Wattpad... If you noticed I have been uploading all the chapter I have already posted on Wattpad... There is a reason for that... I am actually busy selling my stuff to make money and packing the stuff I will keep, getting my newly renewed passport, preparing documents for the embassy... Why am I packing and doing all this stuff you ask, well it's because I am moving out of the Philippines and moving back home to Japan . Then I have to look for a new job there... I will most likely be busy unpacking and looking for a job or already working, so I don't know when I can update again. Also I have a plane ️ ticket for May 11! So it's really happening! I got say goodbye Philippines and I'm home Japan! After I settled down in my new home, I am thinking of starting a PA treon ... I don't know ️ what my content will be yeeeet~ I just wanted to know if you guys think it is a good idea and what I should do and also if you guys would be one of my Pa treons... Well wish me and this story luck!

Love you all!

Till Next Time Be Awsum Stay Awsum!


	33. Chap 34 (Cambio Forma)

Bursting into violent purple flames but with a tints and ambers of Golden Yellow, Kyoko's weapon and her animal box transforms into a bladed Escrima Sticks.

"Koala di Nuvoloso Sole!"

Kyoko then charges toward the two remaining opponents. Mal blows a green fireball from her mouth toward the charging crazy Vongola girl. Kyoko just brushed off the flames not affect in the slightest. Uma backs Mal up with a slash from her pirate sword. Kyoko just ducks under the swinging sword, delivering a direct hit on Uma's stomach. Uma flew few feet away crashing on the group, knocked out with a burn and slash wounds from the flaming bladed Escrima Sticks.

"Uma!" Mal cries out, tears running down her face. Terrified by what was happening. This is how they thought it would end when the VK's entered the tournament. This was no longer a competitive battle but a one-side slaughter. What stands before her isn't an ordinary human, the being couldn't even be considered a human. A creature that no being should ever cross with and she and her friends must suffer the consequences.

Kyoko laughs maniacally, she brings the ends of weapons together. The flames on her weapons increased twice in size. The yellow flames slowly compresses into a ball of energy at the tips of the touching weapons. The violet flames increase in size as if it was supporting the yellow flames to grow into a bigger ball of energy. "You should curse your God for letting you and your friends meet me!" Kyoko smiles like a demon wearing a face of a young delicate maiden. "Sunshine Canon!" She shouts, throwing the energy ball at the terrified, miserable girl. The ball of energy blasts out like a huge laser canon, wiping out everything out of existence in it's path.

The blast was so bright and shining like sun, no one could keep their eyes open. Everyone ended up closing their eyes or shield their from the light to keep themselves from getting blind. Facing the blunt of blast and in her terrified state, Mal couldn't even make a sound as she was hit by the blast. Everything ended in a white silence.

WITH KING YURI

BALCONY

"Your Highness, Your Highness!"

"Wa-what?" Everything was still a bit fuzzy, his vision still blurry. Yuuri couldn't comprehend what just happened just now.

"Your Highness, are you alright."

Yuuri turns his head toward the person calling to him. Vision still blurry but as he focuses on the person, his vision slowly clears. "Conrad?" Rubbing his eyes as he groans. "What happened?"

"Hahahaha!"

Hearing a familiar laugh, Yuuri turns his heard toward his Senpai. "Senpai?"

Yamamoto Takeshi laughs as Asari next to him chuckles. "Kyoko actually used Cononello and Ryōhei-senpai's canon!"

"Yes, but I believe that was her version of their canon, Yamamoto-san." Asari making an observation.

"Well you have to be physically be fit like Ryōhei-Senpai or well Cononello-san is a special case." Yamamoto gives a crooked smile.

Asari smiles in agreement. "Yes, using the cloud flames to help propagate her sun flames to make produce enough flames to perform the canon is impressive."

Yamamoto laughs. "She really is Ryōhei-senpai sister and Hibari-senpai's student." Asari agreeing joining in with the laughs.

"Huh?!?" Was the the only thing that came out of Yuuri's mouth.

"Your Highness!" Gunter calls out to his king, in panic and worry.

Yuuri turns to Gunter. "What's wrong, what happened?" He asks in concern.

"The... the last attack caused the referee to pass out, Your Highness!" Gunters answers. "We need you, Your Highness to announce the winners!"

"Oh." Yuuri couldn't process what was he was told, it took him few more seconds to understand. "Oh!" He exclaims, finally understanding the situation. He quickly stands up.

Everyone in the audience slowly were getting back up and getting a hold of themselves.

"Everyone!" Yuuri calls out to everyone at the tournament.

Everyone getting their bearings, hearing their king, they quickly turn their attention to him.

"Announcing the winners of this Round and moving on to the Finals." Yuuri announcing. "The winners are Team Vongola!"

The crowd screams out in joy and cheer from the amazing battle that they all just witness.

Yamamoto shouts out to his friend, down at the ruined battle field. "Good job Kyoko!" Kyoko just smiles up to him and waves in victory, while her opponent was charred and sizzling on the ground next her.


End file.
